My Lovely Balaur
by Steel Flames
Summary: On his 17th birthday Harry inherits a whole lot more than creature blood, a mate, and a whole new side to the war, though he inherits those too. Grey!Harry, Creature!Harry, mates, mpreg, snarry.
1. Freak

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. If I did… well ;)

Pairing is Harry Potter/Severus Snape. Slight Dumbledore bashing. Grey!Harry, Creature!Harry. Thanks for reading; enjoy!

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One. Harry Potter was to be 17, the year wizards came of age and went through any magical or creature inheritance.

Midnight. Pain.

Searing, burning, blistering pain shot like fire down his spine. Harry laid spread eagle on the old bed in Dudley's second bedroom. He back arched with the pain and he let out a strangled cry. Tendrils of fire creped from his back, along his arms and down his thighs. His vision faded as the burning made its way to his eyes. Emerald Green eyes watered as his vision was finally corrected.

The fire creeped along every inch of his skin replacing it with smooth scales. Harry's unmanageable hair smoothed out as it grow longer, stopping when it would fall just to the small of his back. His skull felt like it was splitting in half, the worst pain by far. He didn't know it, but there were several blocks placed on his magic that had just been broken.

As suddenly as it appeared, it was gone. Harry released a shaky breath and rolled over; he might as well try to get some sleep while he had the time. The Dursleys would want him up at 5 to cook their breakfast. Harry awoke to a pounding on his door.

"Freak! Get UP!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice wailed from the otherside. He heard the locks click open.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, surprised with the low timbre of his voice. He moved to get off the bed and was immediately thrown off balance. Leathery, so-green-they-were-black wings fluttered behind him in acknowledgement. He supposed he should be surprised, but after all that he'd been through all he could think was "Wicked!"

After carefully making his way to the bathroom all he could do was stare. Where there had once been tan skin riddled with scars was now smooth, black scales. In the place of his many scars were silvery scales, the iconic lightning bolt on his brow being the brightest. His hair was as soft as a feather and the dark blue-black of one. His lips were full and red, his cheekbones high, and lashes long. The ropey muscle he'd gained playing quidditch and working in the Dursley's yard, he was happy to see, had remained. What excited him most though, was that he'd grown almost a foot.

He got two steps out the bathroom door before he realized the problem with his new appearance. If the Dursleys thought he was a freak before he couldn't see them being okay with this quickly darted back into the bathroom, glaring at his reaction.

"Okay, wings, if you could go aways for a bit, that'd be great." When they receded into the newly formed ridges on his back he grinned. "Scales?" He though hopefully and realized he could will his scales and wings away. Checking a few times to be sure, he hurried down to start breakfast.

With a grunt of ", Freak." Uncle Vernon yanked the platter of bacon from Harry's hands. "Your list of chores is on the counter." Harry nodded heading outside to start before the noon sun hit; he didn't know when they'd allow him water or his next meal. Somehow, he had to get out of here.

x.X.x.X.

There was an owl from Gringotts at Harry's window when he stumbled into his room that night. He took the letter quickly, sending the bird an apologetic glance for the lack of treats. The letter simply said there was some important business the goblins had to discuss about his inheritance. He sighed. "Well, that's helpful." He decided that night that he'd run away. He didn't know exactly how or if there were still wards around the Dursleys now that he was 17 and a creature. The sooner he got out the better.

x.X.x.X.

He summoned the knight bus, still without wings and scales. Pulling on an oversized hoodie he slipped through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. A vicious looking Goblin beckoned Harry into a private room as soon as he passed through the door.

"Is this about the letter I was sent?" Harry asked.

"Ragnok will explain everything." The goblin left with a snarl.

"Mr. Potter?" the goblin sitting at the desk, Ragnok, sneered ", Would you care to explain why you have a glamor on?"

"Oh," Harry grinned sheepishly. "I forgot about that." He called out his wings and revealed his scales. "Is there any change you know what I am?"

"We could do an inheritance test, just place three drops of blood here." Ragnok handed Harry a knife. Soon words began to form, ink like blood. Harry's jaw dropped. This was not happening.


	2. Father

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks so much to everyone who's followed and favorited. Please review!

Harry blinked owlishly at the words before him. Apparently her was a lord, many times over. The inheritance test read:

Full Name- Harrison James Potter

Mother- Lily Potter nee Evans

Father- King Kealen Le Fay

Father by blood adoption- James Charlus Potter

Godmother- Healer Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

Godfather- Sirius Black

Inheritance(s)-

Magical- Removal of magical block(s)

Blocking 90% of core

Blocking creature inheritance

Magical sight (Harry can see auras now)- Through mother's line

Parseltongue- Through Slytherin and Le Fey lines

Creature- Balaur (A/N *cough* Title *cough* *wink,wink*)- Through Le Fay line

Heir to Lordship(s)-

Peverell- Through Father by blood adoption's line

Gryffindor- Through Peverell line

Potter- Through Peverell/Gryffindor line

Ravenclaw- Through Mother's line

Slytherin- Through right of conquest

Black- Through Godfather's line

LeFay- Through Father's line

Merlin- Through Magical Inheritance

"Ragnok?" Harry tilted his head curiously with the new influx of information. "I understand all but my father, he wasn't James Potter?"

"It seems he was not. A blood adoption, though, makes you he son as much as you as Kealen Le Fay's."

"Le Fay? as in Morgana Le Fay?" Ragnok's shark like smirk was enough for Harry.

"Mister Potter, should they choose to accept you, you'd would be lord to some of the most powerful houses in existence." The goblin said, his tone stressing the severity of the situation. "If you'd like I can arrange someone to teach you what is expected of a young lord such as your self."

"That would be great," Harry said. If he was to be the lord of so many houses, he should probably learn what that meant. "Another thing? Do you have any idea what I am? What a Balaur is, I mean."

"I'm sorry, but no. You'll most likely find that information in a family grimoire in a Le Fay vault. Shall we move on? The rings will need to accept you in order for you to claim lordship." Harry nodded and a young goblin brought in eight small, wooden boxes. Harry gasped as each was revealed. "You may start whenever you wish, mister Potter, simply place it upon your finger."

Harry reached for the Potter ring first. It accepted him resizing to fit his finger with a happy hum. The Peverell ring held him still for a moment, sweeping its magic up and down his body before settling. The Gryffindor ring swirled its magic around his heart and gave him the sensation of falling off a cliff as it resized to his finger. The Black ring nearly blinded him, but as soon as he was calm he recognised it was only playing with his magical sight. The Ravenclaw ring invaded his mind. The Slytherin ring danced along his vocal chords. The Le Fay ring acknowledged his scales and his wings with a soft buzz. They all accepted him and resized to fit his finger.

Harry hesitantly put the ring of Merlin on his finger. It's magic sought out his core, flowing around it before flooding to feel the magic of the other houses. When Harry looked down he was shocked to see the magic of the Merlin ring wrapped around the others. Fascinated he watched as every house's magic swirled around each other and the rings sunk into his fingers like tattoos.

"Congratulations Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le Fay-Peverell-Merlin," Ragnok said an awed expression on the old Goblins face. He bowed to Harry a sign of great respect. "I shall be in contact once I find someone suited to coach a Lord such as yourself." Harry blushed at the title.

"Please, just call me Harry," he said quickly. "Do you not have any Goblins that would be willing to teach me? I don't know if I want anyone else to find out about this quite yet." Ragnok looked shocked.

"You want me to find a Goblin teacher?"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind? I don't exactly trust anyone else… or know how I would go about finding someone. Which is why I need someone to teach me I suppose… "

"Its not that Lord-Harry. Most wizards don't think Goblins fit for much of anything other than working for them. Very few magical people hold any respect at all for Goblins."

"Well, that's rather dull-witted isn't it? Goblins do handle the majority of our money." Ragnok grinned, he was starting to like this wizard. "Plus, I'm not all wizard, am I?" Harry flapped his wings with a small smile. Ragnok had his scary shark-grin again.

"No, I don't suppose you are."


	3. Fairy

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. It's tragic, I know. Thanks for follws, favs, and reviews!

Harry glanced at his scaled hands for the fifth time in a minute. While he wore skin the rings merely looked like tattoos, but his creature form had small, bright scales in crest's color pattern. Where jewels were inlaid in the ring they were in his scales. It was utterly fascinating and he seriously hoped the same went for regular tattoos. As soon as he got out of his vaults he wanted to get one.

The Goblin running the cart stopped at the first vault his had requested to visit, Le Fay. He hoped there would be something about his creature inheritance in either the Slytherin or Le Fay vaults. The door was heavily guarded with family magic and Harry had to slice his hand and press it to the door.

The main vault contained the usual gold and jewels, but there was also a sizable library, a cushy couch and a glass case of artifacts. There was a large portion dedicated to diaries/journals, another dedicated to recipe books, both potions and cook, books on wandless, mind, and blood magic, all borderline dark. At the end cap of the book case was a trunk. The thing seemed to be one seamless block of wood, engraved with thousands of little snakes.

Harry studied it for a moment before hissing _'open'_ in parseltongue. The snakes slithered around until the top ceased to exist and all at once the books rushed into the trunk. Harry experimentally stuck his hand in the opening and was sucked into the library within. The books lined the walls with plentiful room to add more. Harry exited the trunk and was happy to see it responded to lightning and shrinking charms. He scooped up the trunk, now slightly bigger than a toaster and went to check out the main display of artifacts.

He found a wand holster made of strangely familiar scales for his forearm and a set of daggers he could tuck into boots or strap on his thighs. Another scaly hollister confused him for a moment before he realized they were made of the shed skins of his own race. This particular hollister allowed curved blades to slide in a sheath along his wings, effectively hiding them from view when his wings were extended.

He had no need for armor as his creature hide was much stronger than flesh and was unaffected by most magic or force. He did, though find a few cloaks with different useful, protective enchantments and a spell that would allow his wings to pass through the fabric if he so wished it to. A rucksack, custom built to be comfortable with his wings and enchanted with wizard space on the inside was the last item he took. He had already gotten a card from Ragnok that would act like a muggle debit card tied to his vaults, so he didn't need to worry about gold. He pulled his cloak over his old rags from the Dursley's, pulled the hood over his head and headed out.

He quickly retracted his scales and made his way to the muggle shopping area outside the Leaky Cauldron, he refused to be clad in barely there rags now that he was one of the richest wizards in Britain. Harry quickly purchased a new muggle wardrobe. He kept on a tight black tshirt, ripped black jeans, and combat boots, which he settled his new knifes into. His cloak left open, hood down looked enough like a trench coat that the muggles would just think him a weird teenager. He also bought a set of pens and a few spiral notebooks, quills and parchment were a bitch. He wanted to get a tattoo and some piercings, so he headed to a place owned by a muggleborn that tailored to both muggles and wizards.

Upon arriving Harry saw a door off to the side of the shop covered in magic. He peaked his head in and smiled when he saw a willowy witch with dark, pixie cut hair sitting behind a check in desk going over a defence book.

"Um, hi?" Harry said nervously.

The girl looked up, startled. "Oh, Hi. Can I help you?" The girl had bright violet eyes, but Harry didn't think much on it, Tonks changed her hair with her mood after all. "I was wondering if you could tell me the difference between magical and muggle tattoos and piercings? I know I want to get some but I'm not really sure what…"

"Oh, sure," The girl grinned, showing off two little fangs. "Basically, Magical tattoos can move or be enchanted with certain things. There's a whole booklet there." The girl gestured to the table in front of her. "And you probably should get magical piercings, your dragon would probably expel the metal every time it changed if you get muggle ones."

"My dragon?" Harry asked warily.

"Yeah, you do know about your inheritance?" The girl asked, confusion showing on her delicate features. Filmy, silvery wings materialized behind her. "I'm a storm fairy. I can smell your creature on you."

"You know what I am? All I know is that I'm a balaur… whatever that is."

"Sorry, but no. All I know is it's Dragonoid and that's probably your full creature form. I could ask around though? Someone's bound to know something."

"Sure, um?"

"Oh," The little fairy blushed. "My name's Zoreah."

"I'm Harry."

Harry left what he soon learned was Zoreah's brother's shop with the promise of an owl if she learned anything about the Balaur. Harry now had piercings in his left eyebrow, a small lip ring, double piercings in both ear lobes, and one one each side in the cartilage. For now they were all either obsidian or silver, but he had plans to get gem adorned ones next time he visited. A small black dragon curled up on his ribcage occasionally breathing fire. Well, for now. The tattoos weren't confined to anyone area and could move wherever there was space. An emerald green snake had been inked into one bicep, a pearl white one on the other. He wanted more, but Zoreah rolled her eyes and said he should wait till he found his mate or mates.

"You never know what sort of fun tattoos or tribal markings will arrive with the claiming of a mate." She waggled her eyebrows playfully and grinned at Harry's blushing face. He hadn't really thought about mates, but he supposed he'd probably have one. Dragon's mated for life, after all. Harry wasn't quite sure how that would work since he was gay, but mostly he was excited he would have someone to share his life with, someone who understood his creature. He always wanted a family. No matter, he would deal with that when he got there. First, he had to find out what the hell a Balaur was. He crashed into another body, shaking him out of his musings. He reached out to steady the other person, strong cords of muscle in the arms beneath his fingers.

"I apologize," A silky voice said. "I was not watching where I was-" the voice sucked in a sharp breath as Harry met the eyes of Severus Snape. He expected him to rant about watching where he was going, to sneer, hiss_ "Potter_!" and storm away. Insead he breathed ". My**_ mate_**… "


	4. Family

A/N Harry Potter isn't mine. **Thank you so much** for all the follows, favorites and reviews! Votes for Dom/Top or Sub/Bottom Harry in reviews or PMs will be counted, but there's also a** Poll on my profile** for it. Sub/bottom Harry is winning by a few votes right now, but it's not important to the story for a few more chapters. Also, whichever I don't use in this story will be in the next one; I love them both. _**Questions for you:**_

So… do we want to see a _**Dom/Top, Sub/Bottom or equal Harry?**_

I have Harry and Severus right now. Should I bring **_anyone else into the pairing?_**

**What do we think of my OC, _Zoreah?_ **_Keep her? Write her out entirely? Help her take over the wizarding world?_ I don't really know where I'm going with her…

_Previously:_

_"I apologize," A silky voice said. "I was not watching where I was-" the voice sucked in a sharp breath as Harry met the eyes of Severus Snape. He expected him to rant about watching where he was going, to sneer, hiss "Potter!" and storm away. Insead he breathed ". My mate… "_

Harry expected to be freaked out, disgusted, angry that fate had decided yet again that his life needed to be any more complicated than it already was. He wasn't, he could smell it on him now that they were close. He knew this was his mate and found himself answering ", Yes?"

Severus Snape had been waiting nearly twenty years for a mate. Of course it would be the Potter spawn. The one wizard, aside from the the Marauders themselves or perhaps Dumbledore, who hated him most would be the one person destined for him. He doubted he'd face anything but rejection.

"Nothing I expect you understand, Potter. Good day," he pulled his arms from Potter's grasp and moved to get as far away from the younger wizard as possible.

He wasn't surprised when he heard the boy's hurried footsteps chasing after him. "Oi! Snape! Wait up!" Severus sighed. Turning around was to be a bad idea; he did it anyways.

"Yes, Potter?" his voice was always dark and dry, but it lacked the usual bite. Harry frowned a the melancholy resolution etched onto his newly found mate's face. Was he really that undesirable? Harry knew the man didn't like him much, hated him in fact, for the sins of his father. Who wasn't even his father…

"James Potter isn't my father," he blurted before he could help it. His ears pinked at the tips, but he forced himself to stand firm.

Severus raised his eyebrow in question ", What do you mean James Potter isn't your father?"

Harry shrugged ", I had an inheritance test at Gringotts. My father is a man by the name of Kealen Le Fay."

"Is there a point to this rambling, Potter? I really must be on my way."

"He's not my father," the emerald eyed wizard insisted. "That's not my name."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "What would you have me call you then?"

"Harry," he said softly.

"That's hardly an appropriate way for me to adress a _student_," Snape sneered.

Harry winced, he was hoping his mate wouldn't reject him right away. He knew when he wasn't wanted. Message received, loud and clear. "I wasn't asking as your student." Harry fidgeted self consciously. ", I was asking as your mate, but if you don't want me… I understand. I know i'm not much to look at, and a total freak, and you hate me. I-I wouldn't expect you to ignore all of that… I know I'm not what you expected." Harry stepped away, arms wrapped around himself. "_I'm sorry, I'm not what you deserve_." and before Snape could say anything Harry apparated out of Diagon Alley.

Harry wasn't sure exactly where he ended up. The apparition was only half intentional. He'd been thinking of how he wanted to get away from his mate's harsh words, be somewhere accepting. He cautiously made his way to the large manor. To his surprise the main doors swung open as he reached them. As soon as he crossed the thresh hold his wings burst from his back and his scales formed.

A tiny voice let out a little ", Eep!" from the corner. Harry turned to find several house elves huddled in the corner. Dobby stood in the middle, front of them, head tilted to the side curiously. Kreacher stood beside them indifferently.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sirs?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…yous be calling all yours house elfs, even elings… and wes be thinking that yous was gonna eat us," Dobby's tennisball eyes fluttered nervously.

Kreacher snarled darkly in his gravely voice ", That's being true, dragons always be eating house elfs when theys angry."

"I'm not going to eat you, really." Harry said in as soft a tone as he could manage. "Now, what's all this business about me calling you? I can possibly know all of you to have called on you."

"You doesn't need to be knowing alls us, Harry Potter sirs, It was your magics that bes calling us," Dobby said.

"Oh, so you're all my house elfs now?"

"For Potter manor, Mr Potter sir," an old female house elf holding a swaddled elfling said

"Is that where I am?" The elfs responded in the affirmative. After sending all but Dobby, Kreacher, the old elf, Twinkly, and her elfling, and her mate, Crinkly away Harry was given a tour of the manor. He found out that Kreacher and Dobby were his personal elfs and not tied to any family magic, but him which was why they came and not all his elfs. instructed all the elfs to call him by his first name. They, at least attempted to do so, unlike some people he knew. He sighed, he was trying not to think on his mate's rejection.

Harry would have set up a time to talk to Ragnok about his properties to find one most suited to his manor, though, was wonderful, although the Gryffindor colors were a bit much in some rooms. The master suite was done up in creams, browns and cherry wood. Not exactly what he would have chosen, but it would work until he returned to Hogwarts. The thoroughbreds in the stable were skittish around him, but the animals in the forest couldn't stop scampering up to him and then darting away. The library was big and he hoped to find something about his creature there.

x.X.x.X.

Harry couldn't sleep. The green eyed wizard sighed, rolling over in bed, only to get tangled in the comforter and crash to the floor. Brilliant. He found himself gazing out his window clad in boxers, a dagger on his thigh underneath and his wand strapped to his arm.

Maybe it was because he was half asleep, but it seemed as good time as ever to test how his wings worked. Soon he was unlatching the third story window. He climbed onto the ledge, bouncing on his toes to test his weight and dove. He did not fly. He crashed into a charm that caught him about five feet off the ground like a rope tied around his waist.

"Pott-Harry sirs!? Yous being okay?" Twinkly asked, her eyes wide. "Was Harry sirs bes trying to die or just beings stupid!?"Her voice changed to chiding when she figured out he was fine.

Harry blushed under the elderly elfs glare. "Sorry, Twinkly. I was just trying to fly." The elf lowered him to the ground. Mumbling about foolish hatchlings she popped back inside.

Harry chuckled at the mothering little elf. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep and wandered toward the forest. That first day he had found a calming brook and hoped to find it again. The trees were ancient and plentiful. The forest floor was soft with just drying mud from a summer storm and it smelled like it would rain again soon. Owls were alive and hooting. A sharp pang stabbed his chest when he remembered the emaciated form of his first friend after Uncle Vernon had starved her to death.

He gasped when he came across a herd of thestrals. There was maybe a dozen almost reached adulthood and half as many young foals. All crowded around the last mother lying in the ground. A foal, easily the smallest, whinnied and pressed its snout to the one lying on the ground. The others sniffed it and then slipped away. The young foal tried to keep up, but they soon left him behind. He whimpered and then caught sight of Harry.

Harry expected the thing to bolt, but it didn't. It seemed to appraise him, before trotting over and rubbing its snout against Harry's thigh. The scaled wizard smiled softly and ran his hand along the thestral's bony back.

He yawned as the sun came over the horizon. He said goodbye to the little creature and headed back to the house. Upon reaching the patio he realized the thresaral had followed him from the forest. "Don't you want to go back to your brothers and sisters?" The baby whined and refused to leave Harry's side. "I suppose you'll want something to eat?" It whinnied as if in agreement. Harry laughed ", Come on in, then."


	5. Familiar

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. Siri's dead, Dumbledore is alive (for now :), Harry's going into his 7th year, Draco's not a death eater yet. _**Thank you so much**_ for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. They make my day_** :)**_ So, I think_** I have decided on whether Harry's Dom or Sub.**_ It'll show within the next few chapters. _**My next story (I'm working on it) will have the opposite Dom or Sub**_, because I honestly love them both. Enjoy.

Harry held out strips of raw meat to the thestral foal. It gobbled them greedily and as Harry cooked himself a midnight snack it ate whatever fell on the floor. Harry laughed ", You're like a big puppy aren't you." It snorted and nipped at Harry's ankle. "Oi! I'm not food!"

"I am not a puppy, you big _lizard_!" It tossed it's little mane and stomped a hoof. Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you just talk!?"

The thestral snorted ", I choose you as my wizard, I had to draw your blood so we could speck."

Harry chuckled, only him. "I have a thestral as a familiar."

"Yup."

He smiled at the little foal, running his hand through its mane. "Do you have a name?" It shook its head no. "Shall we call you Sephtis?"

"I like the sound of that." Harry still had yet to figure out how Sephtis would fit in at Hogwarts. After all, most students wouldn't be able to see the thestral. They'd think Harry was bloody bonkers. On second thought, that might be kind of fun.

x.X.x.X.

Harry was soon summoned to Gringotts. He pulled on a blood red cloak soaked in notice me not charms. Sephtis, who had hardly left Harry's side, insisted on coming with. He hustled through Diagon Alley. Even if people couldn't see them they were naturally averse to being near thestrals. He swept through the Alley, calming when he reached the wizarding bank.

"Mr. Pott-Harry," Ragnok greeted Harry. "I have found you a Goblin capable of teaching a Lord such as yourself, but I am afraid he is not available until the third week in august."

"That's fine, Ragnok," Harry said. "Have you the list of properties I own?"

"Of course, Harry." As Harry reviewed his properties in shock. There were too many to mention. He now owned Potter manor, obviously, and to his surprise Grimmauld Place. He took care of his affairs and left. He had a fairy to visit.

"Harry!" Zoreah squealed, jumping up and flying over the desk at the sight of him.

"Hellu, Zoreah," he smiled at the exuberant fairy. Sephtis shifted at his side.

"And who's this cutie pie?" she said, shooting a grin at the thestral.

"You can see him?" Harry looked rather sad when he asked this and Zoreah nodded, confused.

"Of course I can, he's standing right there."

"No, it's not that; they can only seen by those that have seen death," Harry said softly.

"Oh."

"His name is Sephtis," Harry said, petting the little thing as it butted its head against Harry's thigh ", He's my familiar."

"He's rather young, Harry, shouldn't he be with his mother, his herd?"

"Thestrals die one they give birth, it's a circle of life thing. This little one followed me home."

Zoreah smiled ", true familiars choose the wizard." She pet Sephtis softly now, a pensive, melancholy look on her usually exuberant face."Who is it?"

"Hmmn?"

"Who is it that you saw die?"

"My Parents."

x.X.x.X.

Almost two weeks before school was to start Harry received a letter from Ron's owl, Pig. Apparently, The Order, Dumbledore especially was freaking out that he had disappeared from Privet Drive. Surely Snape had told them that he'd seen Harry? He supposed he'd find out soon enough; Ron had also told him that he was welcome at Grimmauld Place any time.

The emerald eyed wizard hadn't trusted Dumbledore as much as he pretended he did. Within his first two years at Hogwarts Harry noticed the subtle and not so subtle manipulations the twinkle eyed bastard orchestrated from behind the headmaster's desk. The elderly wizard brushed off Harry's pleas for help when he told him about the Dursley's abuse and sent him back summer after summer. He knew the man had the power to put him somewhere less volatile. Surely someone would be willing to take in the boy who lived.

Harry was slightly apprehensive about visiting Grimmauld Place, but he was of age and a Lord many times over. If Dumbledore was alerted to his presence there wasn't really anything the elderly wizard could do against him. He really wanted to bar The Order from his homes, but knew he would need to allow Dumbledore to think that Harry trusted him in order to continue his hunt for horcruxes. It would be a useful way to gather information. As for allowing anything slip he could always pretend it was the stress of the war.

"Harry!" shreked as he pushed open the door of Grimmauld.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Sephtis shuffled nervously behind Harry. Mrs. Weasley couldn't see him.

"Well, come on in, Harry dear," she said, ushering him towards the kitchen. "I've just finished up lunch." His stomach growled and he smiled sheepishly.

"That sounds wonderful," Harry followed the smell of food and 's typical chatter.

"You caused quite the panic, Dear," she said ", we hadn't the slightest idea where you'd gone off to. Ron said you'd owl eventually, but a mother worries, you know. Dumbledore was convinced death eaters had gotten to you…" He tuned her out as his gaze settled on the lone dark figure amongst a sea of red heads.

"Oi! Harrykins!" The twins called. Ron gave him a nod and grinned as if to say 'I told you so'. Ginny gave him a small smile before she looked away. Harry didn't really know Bill or Charlie, but they acknowledged his presence with small nods of their own. But it was his own mate's greeting that threw him of kilter.

"Potter, where on earth did you manage to acquire a thestral? And one so young at that." Severus Snape could see Sephtis.


	6. Fondness

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and feedback. I love all you reviews and I check them obsessively.

_Previously_

_He tuned her out as his gaze settled on the lone dark figure amongst a sea of red heads._

_"Oi! Harrykins!" The twins called. Ron gave him a nod and grinned as if to say 'I told you so'. Ginny gave him a small smile before she looked away. Harry didn't really know Bill or Charlie, but they acknowledged his presence with small nods of their own. But it was his own mate's greeting that threw him of kilter._

_"Potter, where on earth did you manage to acquire a thestral? And one so young at that." Severus Snape could see Sephtis._ His mate had seen death, but Harry didn't think asking Snape who he'd seen die would go down the same way it did with Zoreah.

"His name is Sephtis, he's my familiar," Harry said, running his hands along the thestrals wing just to stop his hands from shaking.

_"My Harry?"_ Sephtis asked _", Did you know that's your mate?"_

_"Yes, little one, but how did you?"_ Harry asked him quietly and just as he thought the Weasley's, save Bill and Charlie, were looking at him like he was mad.

_"You're my wizard, Harry," Sephtis snorted ", I know things about you."_

"You expect me to believe that you have a thestral for a familiar?" Snape said, bitter disbelief in his voice. Said thestral rolled his eyes and trotted over to Snape, he butted his head against him and stamped his hoofs as if to say 'I'm right here, stupid wizard'. Harry chuckled at his protective familiar. He had a feeling Snape and Sephtis would get along just fine. He left three fascinated and five very, very confused wizards behind. He wasn't quite ready to face the Weasley's interrogation.

Harry jogged up the stairs of Grimmauld Place in search of a bedroom. If he didn't have black family magic he might find the dark magic suffocating, but as it was the house was saturated in magic that was a part of him. He was swimming in a sea of it; it felt like coming home. He smiled as he realized how hidden the house's true splendor was. Sure, it was dark, dirt and a bit dusty, but Sirius hadn't really commanded Kreacher to clean much of anything.

The house was designed brilliantly. Many of the rooms had magical doors, preventing anyone not accompanied by a Black from entering the majority of the house. He passed Sirius' room, he wasn't ready for that. Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother's, room was perfect. Regulus and Sirius Black were about as different as two brothers could get and that was exactly what Harry needed right now.

The room was beautiful, the furniture done in African Blackwood. A large four-poster bed covered in silky emerald sheets, silvery drapings and a multitude of body and throw pillows dominated the room. There was also a black, leather couch and a few armchairs in front of a roaring fire. Ornate, plush area rugs tastefully covered the hardwood floor. A walk-in closet was tucked in one corner of the room, an en suite next to that with a bath the size of the perfects bath. Giant bay and bow windows covered one wall; on it was a padded bench. Books still rested on the end table and Regulus' fine clothes still hung in the closet.

"Master Regulus would bes wanting yous to have them as Lord Black," Harry turned at the sound of Kreacher's voice. "Elf Twinkly says Kreacher be going with Master Harry and keepings him safe from nasty headmaster of hog school."

Harry smiled softly ", Thank you, Kreacher." Harry set down his trunk and with a flick of his wrist his things unpacked themselves.

Today, Harry had a more muggle look. He had on black and white converse, light wash skinny jeans, a tight blood red muscle shirt. He wore open, over it one of the enchanted cloaks, black with silver trim. His daggers hidden in the folds of his cloak. His hair was a mess so he tied the top portion in a high knot on the back of his head.

Harry knew he'd have to go back down stairs eventually, so when his stomach growled for the third time in a minute he headed down to see if there was any food left.

"Harry, my boy!" The emerald eyed wizard almost turned around on the spot, but he forced himself to calm. The Weasley's had congregated in the sitting room. Snape had taken a seat in an armchair, whether this was willing or not Harry couldn't tell. Sephtis was laying protectively at his feet, pinning him to an armchair. They the were both glaring at Dumbledore. "Let's sit down and have a chat, shall we?" Harry sat on a couch between the twins, reluctantly. "Would you like to tell us where you've been all this time?"

"I was staying with a friend until I could find my own place, then Ron owled me," Harry smiled sheepishly ", I didn't think to come to Grimmauld." He would have to play this right until he needed to reveal his true power.

"Why weren't you at Privet Drive, Harry? Your relatives were worried something had happened to you," Dumbledore tried to look concerned. Harry wasn't buying it.

"They were?" Harry said, eyes wide with shock. "They told me the wanted me out of their house before morning as soon as I was of age. I just can't believe they were worried about me… " He whispered with a shocked sort of awe.

"Harry, the Dursleys care very much for you," The elderly wizard said, staring into his eyes. Harry felt him try and invade his mind. He wasn't as horrible at occlumency as he led everyone to believe; he was pretty good at it, actually. He hadn't lied, maybe he'd left a few things out, but he had a real memory of Vernon screaming at him to get out of their house before he turned seventeen. He covered his other memories in sadness and a twinge of fear. Dumbledore trusted the memory, he had no reason not to.

"I told you what they do-di-did to me, Headmaster," Harry said looking down, he really was having too much fun with this ", I don't think they care for me very much." Fred and George each wrapped an arm around him. The room was silent for a moment. Harry looked up once he composed himself ", Headmaster? I haven't eaten lunch yet." He glance toward the kitchen ", May I?"

"Of course, my boy," Harry could tell Dumbledore wanted to keep him there, interrogate him more. One look from Mrs. Wesley had him sending Harry to the kitchen. Sephtis looked torn and half stood up.

_"Stay with him, Sephtis, I don't trust Dumbledore,"_ Harry whispered across his mind link.

Harry quickly heated up lunch and he and Ron tucked in, hungry. The twins stared at him intently. Harry arched an eyebrow, they smirked in response. The dark haired wizard laughed, he didn't bother trying to hide anything from the twins. They always saw through his innocent act anyway. He mouthed 'later' nodding towards Ron.

x.X.x.X.

In addition to the intense wards Harry and Kreacher had around Harry's room the twins warded it tighter than Azkaban.

"So, what's up, Harrykins?" Fred asked.

Harry smiled, he missed them. "Did anything… strange happen to you on your birthday?"

"Oi! Forge, I think our little Harrykins had an inheritance," George said. He looked at Fred.

"Should we show him Gred?"

"I think we should Forge!" They smirked devilishly. Harry watched as their features became stronger, they filled out, muscles bulging, but not to the point of unattractiveness. They had pointed ears, four thin, but sharp fangs and eyes slit vertically. Just when he thought they were done, large, red, bat-like wings erupted from their backs and tails unwrapped from their waists.

"What _are_ you?" Harry asked in awe.

They looked at each other, grinning fertally ", We're Imps." Harry slowly let his Balaur features show. He didn't know why but he felt very small next to the two huge Imps; his resisted the urge wrap his wings around him like a cocoon.

"Harry?" Fred cooed, his voice soft and slow. "What are you?"

"A Balaur," Harry whispered ", but I don't know what it means."

"Harry?" This time the soft coo belonged to George ", Are you a sub?"

"A What?"

"Harry? Have you found your mate?" Harry noded, but he was trembling. Fred couldn't fight the pull to scoop him into his arms. The twins sat on either side of Harry on the bed and he snuggled into them. He didn't know why he felt so safe in their arms, but he did. "Harry? Who's your mate?"

"Snape."

x.X.x.X

"Severus how on earth did you come into possession of such a creature?" Dumbledore asked as soon as Harry left the room.

"Don't ask me," Severus said ", Potter brought it with him."

"Well, where did Potter get a thestral?" the elderly wizard asked in exasperation.

"And how would I know? I don't concern myself with we're Potter obtains illegal creatures," Severus drawled.

"Albus! I could care less how Harry got his pet!" Molly yelled. "What was he talking about? Did Harry tell you what his relatives were doing? And you did nothing!? I told you those muggles were abusing him!"

"You, though, knew?" Snape drawls, a hint of growl in his voice.

"Of course I knew," Molly snorts ". That boy's always been far too thin and the bruises he shows up with after the summer. Frankly, I'm surprised that boy's still alive." Snape tensed.

If he wasn't careful he was going to do something he regretted. They had known his mate was being abused. They had continued letting him live in that house with those awful muggles. The worst part was, Severus had know Petunia when he was young. He had foolishly thought that she would be glad to have a part of Lily or maybe he'd just told himself that. He was so angry with himself that he'd let his hatred of James cloud his image of Harry. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Severus hissed between clenched teeth, the little thestral at his side. He swore Sephtis snarled at Dumbledore as they swept from the room like bats out of hell. He need to have a talk with his little mate.


	7. Firewhiskey

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. **A huge thanks** for the follows, favs, and all the sweet reviews! So, **_Harry is a Sub in this one_**, but he's also _**insanely magically powerful**_. It just seemed like the right way to go with his past; I feel like he needs someone to care for him right now.

**KyuubiChild717** (and anyone else who was wondering:) I definitely wouldn't be averse to writing a story in which Harry has more mates in the future, but in this story it will remain Harry and Severus. The Twins have their own mate(s), whom I'm very excited about writing, but love Harry like a brother. They reacted the way they did, because the Doms in them recognized that they had a protector (big brother) role in comforting him.

Hope that answers everyone's questions, but if you have more ask in a review or PM me. Enjoy!

_Previously:_

_"If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Severus hissed between clenched teeth, the little thestral at his side. He swore Sephtis snarled at Dumbledore as they swept from the room like bats out of hell. He need to have a talk with his little mate._

He had made it to the first landing when a pain shot through his arm. "Not now," Severus hissed. The dark mark pulsed red and angry against his pale flesh. The veins in his arms turned a dangerous black. If he resisted the call any longer he'd pass out or worse.

"Severus!" The mad shriek of the Dark Lord Voldemort echoed through Riddle Manor. Severus dropped to his knees before the insane-nose less man, kissing the hem of his robe. Quickly he retreated to his place in the half circle formed around the self proclaimed Dark Lord. He really bloody hated serving the snake faced madman. "What took you so long to heed my call!?"

"I apologize, My Lord," Severus murmured. "I was in a meeting with Dumbledore."

"And!?" The Dark Lord hissed.

"Potter has run away from his relatives home," Severus said making certain to call forth a memory of his meeting with Dumbledore earlier this summer right after Potter's disappearance. "Dumbledore has focused all of his efforts on finding him."

"Why did you not bring this to me sooner!" Voldemort screeched. Giving Severus no time to answer he bellowed ", Crucio!"

Severus stumbled through the door of Grimmauld Place, his every nerve on fire. "Dobby," he breathed, bracing his hands against the doorframe for support. The little house elf had been popping in on him after Death Eater meetings at Hogwarts since the Dark Lord had risen. Severus didn't know if the elf would hear him here, but he had to try. He hadn't anticipated being at Grimmauld still. His back-up robes and mask were here, but they only had low pain potions. They weren't equipped to deal with multiple rounds of the Crucius.

"Snapey sirs! What can Dobby be doing?"

"Bring me my potions bag, it's in my Death Eater robes at Hogwarts." Dobby did as asked and Severus downed one of his nerve regeneration potions. He was still trembling, but it was nothing he hadn't felt before. He still needed to talk to Harry, but he couldn't find him anywhere he looked.

"Have you seen Potter?" he drawled when he found the Weasley twins huddled together on a settee.

They looked up, a scarily calculating gleam in their eyes ",We have-"

"-and you had better-"

"-think long and hard-"

"-about what you're going to say-"

"-to Harry when you find him." Their eyes flashed a deeper blue and their pupils shifted to vertical slits. "Harry's our little bother-"

"-and if someone-"

"-say a dominant like yourself-"

"-were to hurt him-"

"-well, lets just say-"

"-they wouldn't find the body-" But by the time he went to find Harry he was already at Gringotts for his first meeting with Ironblood. Harry avoided him the next few days. The only reason he knew the boy was still staying at Grimmauld was that he would catch flashes of his thestral watching him. "What do you want, Sephtis?" he asked with a sigh ", I don't suppose you could tell me where Harry's gone off to?" The thestral snorted. "Honestly? What's your fascination with me?" Sephtis shook his and walked away. He really hoped his wizard's mate would get his act together and help his Harry.

x.X.x.X.

Lessons with Ironblood, the goblin Ragnok had found for him, were grueling. At his request, the goblin was not only teaching him how to act like a proper Lord, but how to fight. They would be working on how to greet a wizard without offence one moment and how to fend off aerial attacks next.

Ironblood was a goblin warrior and did not go easy on Harry. He refused to tell Harry what they were doing any day and as soon as he passed through the doors of their training room anything was fair game. Some days his wand was ripped from his hand and some sort of weapon thrust into it instead. This was supposed to help Harry with his wandless magic, but he wasn't quite there yet. More often than not the goblin would fight and quiz him on his educate simultaneously. Harry needed the goblin healer after most training sessions.

After today Harry wasn't sure how he was going to continue training; tomorrow they would head to Hogwarts. His lord training was over, but Harry knew he would need to continue learning how to fight if he was to win this war.

"Harry," Ironblood said after their training session ", The Goblin King would like to see you." The Goblin King had a name of course, but it was in Gobbledygook and quite hard for a new speaker, such as Harry, to pronounce.

"Why on earth would you want to learn Gobbledygook?" Ironblood had looked at Harry like he was mad when he asked if it was possible to learn the language.

"Well, you learned English, didn't you?" Harry asked ", So you could talk to wizards. It seems like a useful thing to know how to speak your language if we're to be friends."

"You want to be friends?" Ironblood said, looking agast ", With a Goblin!?"

"I kind of thought we already were," Harry said, the tips of his dark scaled ears turning pink.

"Harry, I think you need to see the Goblin King." The Goblin King sat behind a desk in the innermost bowels of Gringotts. In fact, Harry didn't even know if they were in the bank anymore; they may have passed through a couple portals at one point.

The Goblin King had told him that by extending his friendship he had entered a very ancient contract with the Goblins, one of eternal allyship. The Goblins held a great respect for Harry. They had agreed to teach him Gobbledygook and help with the war from behind the scenes as much as possible.

When Harry reached the Goblin King's office the goblin held out an iron medallion. "Here," he was a goblin of very few words.

"Thank you," Harry staring in awe at the delicate ironwork. At first the lines etched into it appeared to be random. Upon further inspection he realized it was all of his house crests intertwined. Small runes were etched amongst the blank spaces ", What do they mean?"

"They allow you to apparate through most wards, including straight into Gringotts."

"Thank you, King Goblin," Harry smiled gratefully, slipping the medallion over his neck. "May your gold be plentiful and increase in worth always."

The King of Goblins replied ", May your gold flow freely and multiply evermore."

x.X.x.X.

"Potter?" He'd started to believe that he wouldn't see Harry until the start of the year. The emerald eyed wizard stood in his doorway in nothing but cut off sweatpants, a bottle of nearly empty fire whiskey dangling from his fingertips. This was the first time Severus had seen him with any creature attributes and he was shocked and slightly disgusted that his body was having the reaction it was. Whether it was Harry's perfect bare body or the scales and wings that so closely resembled his own. The older wizard was definitely shocked when he realized how many scars his mate must have to have as many silver scales as he did.

"I tol-ded you," the intoxicated wizard slurred ", my nam-ms Harry."

"Harry," Severus sighed in exasperation ", why are you drinking? You know how easily our kind is affected by alcohol."

Harry stumbled farther into Severus' room. "Nope," he popped the 'p'. "Actually, I dunno much o've 'nything' 'bout us."

"Potter, Harry," he used his first name at Harry's drunk glare. "You are far too inebriated to be having this conversation and wearing far too little clothes."

Harry scrunched up his forehead and then glanced down ", Mmmhn, yeah. Firewhiskey was good. Present from Bill. Made me all warm and fuzzy, hadda take 'em off. Sephtis sayed I should come see you when he saw, don't 'member why."

"Your _thestral_ got you drunk, Potter?" he drawled.

Harry sighed ", He is not _my_ thestral, he is _a thestral_ whom has chosen to be my familiar." He staggered toward Severus. "And he did not get me drunk._ I_ got _me_ drunk." He was close enough to Severus now that the older wizard could smell the fire whiskey on his breath. "Mostly so I could do this." He suddenly lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. The kiss was drunk and sloppy and wet and all Harry. Soon Severus found himself kissing back despite his reservation; his resolve always seemed to crumble around the younger wizard. "And I told you to call me Harry," he growled into the kiss.

"Harry," he pulled away reluctantly ", You're drunk."

"I knoow, that waz the point."

"I have been waiting twenty years for a mate, why you?" He let go of the wizard in his arms. This was never going to work. Merlin, he was twice Harry's age. He hated the boy blindly for years. Harry hated him. They were on opposite sides of the war as far as Voldemort was concerned. They wouldn't be able to hide it; not in a war like this. The Dark Lord would find out somehow. Then, they'd both be dead. What was he thinking? "You hate me, us being mates doesn't change anything."

"Of course it doesn't," Harry laughed bitterly. "Forget this ever happened, Snape. In case you haven't noticed I don't do so good with rejection. I know this isn't the most conventional mateship, but I was willing to try and make it work, at least." He let out another dark, dry laugh. "Let me know if you ever decide you give a shite. If you don't, well, I'm used to it. Who could ever love a freak like me." Harry took another swig from the bottle and stumbled out of the room.

(A/N It was going to end here, but I thought that would be cruel.)

Harry wrenched open the door, sighing tiredly when he saw who it was. "What?"

"May I come in?" Severus asked smoothly.

"Might as well," Harry mumbled.

"Drink this," Severus held out a peach colored potion.

"What is it?"

"A sobering potion. We need to talk." Harry downed the thing, if only to avoid a killer hangover in the morning.

"That was bloody awful." Harry said, gagging. "Alright, Snape, talk."

"If I'm to call you Harry, you might as well call me Severus."

"Alright, Severus, come sit down, I'm bloody tired." They sat side by side in front of the fire. "Well?"

"What do you know about Balaur?"

"Next to nothing, just that we're Dragonoids."

Severus nodded ", You have figured out how to transform between your human and halfling forms, but you have another full dragon form. We are classified as Dark Beings at the Ministry of Magic. You'll soon find yourself being drawn to one element, with time you'll find you can influence it. You know we have destined mates… "

"Yeah?" Harry asked ", Severus, what is it?" It wasn't exactly something he could tell Harry later, he didn't know if Harry would forgive him if kept it from him. Maybe it was out of his concern for Harry or his own sense of self preservation. Or maybe it was some twisted desire that had taken root some time in the last twenty years, a seed of hope planted so deep he hadn't realized was there until he'd run into Harry that day in Diagon. Maybe, just maybe with Harry, with his mate he could be happy. That didn't mean he wasn't scared as hell.

"You, as the submissive, can be with others. I can not. As the dominant,you're my everything. I don't even feel attraction to others. I know that i'll have moments of insecurity, i'll push you away or fall into habit and say something stupid. But Harry, know that when I say i'll give this a chance, I really mean it."

"I'm glad, Severus,Thank you for telling me." Harry said softly with a shy smile. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Will you show me? Your halfling form?" Severus looked pensive for a moment before nodding. He didn't know how Harry would react to his scars, but Harry had so many himself. Perhaps he wouldn't react with the disgust Severus so feared. Slowly, he started to undo the insane amount of buttons on his robes.


	8. Feature

**Question for you:** Would we rather have **Ron/Hermione &amp; Luna/Neville** or **Luna/Hermione &amp; Neville/Male ch. &amp; Ron/Male ch**.? There is a **poll** on my profile** please go vote!**

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. I know some of you think they're moving too fast, but up until now that's all been in their minds, they won't do anything big until they trust each other. And, yes I know my stories are a bit jumpy, I kind of like it like that. There are though, some things that as the author are just going to make sense to me, but not the reader, so let me know if I have huge plot holes. **Thank you for reading**.

**Cli-sheabutter**: Yes, it's all a bit predictable, isn't it? But, its a storyline I love and I love writing it my way. A lot of Harry's knowledge comes from Ironblood, his goblin teacher. As for Snape's confidant, I have something like that planned. Ghost of Lily though, humm, interesting thought. Thank you for the thought out review.

**snapefan 18**: _**'A Twisted Loop Is Time'** _is my only Top/Dom!Harry story right now. Thank you for the review.

**bekhoshigumo**: Thank you. I don't know if I should be terrified or overwhelmingly excited. Thanks again. Sephtis totally and completely wrote himself into the story, Harry was going to have a dragon or snake or something. I honestly have no idea where he came from.

_Previously_

_"Will you show me? Your halfling form?" Severus looked pensive for a moment before nodding. He didn't know how Harry would react to his scars, but Harry had so many himself. Perhaps he wouldn't react with the disgust Severus so feared. Slowly, he started to undo the insane amount of buttons on his robes._

He waited patiently as the older wizard undid the buttons with shaking hands Harry pretended he didn't see. The outer robes shrugged off to reveal a white nightshirt. Severus stood and slowly dropped the white robe to the floor, leaving him in only a pair of black silk boxers.

The edge of whip lines peaked out from his back edging around his sides. A few were present along his chest, but most of the marks on his chest were from the slice of a blade. Cigar burns littered his chest and across right arm. Marks of self harm edged around the dark mark.

Skin slowly gave way to scales and Harry marveled at the patterns of silver so close to his own. Slowly Harry reached out and traced the small lines of silver bent around the dark mark. The dark mark itself was made of olive colored, brittle, only half scales. He looked up to meet Severus' eyes, but found them fixed stubbornly of to the side.

"Severus." It was all Harry said and laid his hand along side the dark mark. His eyes remained trained on Severus'.

"Perhaps, we're not ready this," the older wizard said, his voice rough. ", you seeing me like this. I know knowing the mark is there and seeing it there are two different things, I shouldn't have. I-"

"Severus." Harry cut him off before he slipped into rambling and didn't speak again until Severus met his eyes. "The dark mark doesn't bother me. I know you made a mistake in your youth and are on our side now. It's that I know what the silver means. I know how they feel. I understand so much it hurts to see you with them. Thats why I was staring. Who hurt you?"

"My father." A pregnant pause. "He was a muggle who didn't approve of magic."

"I know the type," Harry said softly.

"Harry, who hurt you?" He of course already knew the answer, but he would wait for Harry to tell him this.

"My uncle," he said finally. "He didn't like magic much. Or me."

"I'm sorry," Severus said voice colored with understanding.

"It's alright, It was really all I knew," Harry said ",It's gotten me prepared to fight Voldemort. Which what Dumbledore was doing when he place me and kept me with them, I suppose."

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Severus said and Harry didn't understand the pain in his voice.

"It's not you fault."

Severus closed his eyes tight, the guilt written in the lines of his face. "But I contributed to your pain, Harry, at Hogwarts. And I will continue to have to say certain things to keep the Death Eater's children from reporting our relationship with Voldemort."

"I know, but I want this to work. Once I get to know you; I real you. I know I'll forgive you for the past," Harry said. "and I understand you need to continue acting as you have."

"Harry, you can't possibly begin forgive me for all that-"

"Would you forgive me?"

"-Harry."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Then you see how I could very well forgive you," Harry said with a half triumphant little smirk peaking from the corner of his smile. Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want you to resent me later."

"Honestly," Harry said, reaching for his hand ", I've been through worse. It wasn't all that bad, compared to the Dursleys. At least with you I knew that I didn't deserve it or you didn't mean what you were saying."

"I could kill them, I really could," Severus hissed.

"Who?" The emerald eyed wizard asked confused by the sudden bite in his voice.

"The Dursleys, Dumbledore. No child deserves to be hurt let alone a magical child," Severus said seethingly.

"I know that, but it's not like they asked to take me," Harry said ", I was just left on their doorstep." He loosely wrapped his arms around himself; his eyes were unfocused and glassy.

"Harry," Severus said, hand landing on the younger wizard's shoulder. The little dragon may be his mate, but comforting was not exactly a strength of his. He could, and would however make sure his little mate knew he was protected. ", you didn't ask to be brought there, either. What those awful… muggles did to you, It wasn't your fault. You'll never have to go back there."

At this the glassiness clouding his eyes let up some and a devilish smile slipped onto his face. "Oh, I know," Harry let out a dark laugh. " I made damn well sure they would never be able to hurt me again." He hissed the last bit through clenched teeth, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I left as soon as I could after my inheritance and I'm never looking back."

Severus nodded at the all too familiar venom in his voice. "I understand why you wouldn't want to think about them, but if you ever find yourself in need of someone to talk to know you may come to me."

"Thanks, Severus," the emerald eyed wizard said. He didn't know yet if he would take his mate up on the offer, but it was nice to know Severus was there for him. After that rather emotionally draining conversation they drifted to more arbitrary topics. Severus had slipped his robes back on, but they stayed in their creature forms. The fire died considerably by the time Harry let out a nearly jaw breaking yawn.

"I'm not tired," he protested sheepishly, but even to his ears he sounded like a toddler. Severus shook his head, but he made no remark. The corner of his mouth even curled a bit in amusement.

"Regardless, we leave for Hogwart tomorrow," He stood, smoothing his robes as he drifted to the door. "You should get some rest."

"Severus!" Harry managed to call before the man left his room entirely. Severus paused in the doorway. "Stay. With me. Stay with me tonight, just to sleep," Harry didn't know where his voice came from, but he knew he didn't want this, whatever it was between them, to end. He watched the older wizard reach for the doorframe. He took a long, deep breath, before speaking with a roughness tinging his silky voice ", There will be more nights like this, Harry. I swear as long as we want this I will make time for you, for us." He turned ever so slightly, catching Harry's eye over his shoulder. "As much as I would love to stay with you, I don't want to move to fast with this. And tonight there is far more on my mind than sleep. Good night, Harry." Then he was gone.


	9. Fire

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. Writing that makes me sad. **Thanks for reading**. Favorites and follows are greatly appreciated. **Please review, reviews are love.**

**Pole Update:** **Luna/Hermione &amp; Neville/Male ch. &amp; Ron/Male ch **has won. Who do we want the male ch. to be. There is a **poll** on my profile **please go vote!**

Severus had already left for Hogwarts by the time Harry woke. While he would have liked to say goodbye to the older wizard it was nice to fall back into the rhythm of riding the train with Hermione and the Weasley's. Even though Ron was seventeen, an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world, and Ginny was sixteen Molly still insisted on seeing them off at the platform. As soon as he reached the platform he felt the weight of killing Voldemort fall back upon him like a ton of bricks. Sephtis nuzzled the side of his thigh in a gesture of comfort; Harry rested his hand against the thestral's head for support. Hermione shot him a sympathetic smile and dragged him ahead of the Weasleys.

Harry and Hermione had been chosen as Head Boy and Girl. Ron, who had elected to give up his perfects duty this year, and Ginny were already aware of this and went to find a train car with their friends. Harry waved goodbye over his shoulder as Hermione led them to meet with the Perfects.

It was dreadfully boring and most of the talking was done by Hermione. Harry spent most of the meeting scuffing the toe of his trainer against the floor. The other's filed out about five minutes before they left for Hogwarts so they could change or gather their trunks.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Harry called, he and Parkinson were the Slytherin seventh year perfects. "Wait up!" Draco Malfoy looked as if speaking to two thirds of the golden trio was the last thing he wanted to do, but he slipped back into the train car anyway. He looked exhausted. His hair was free of that awful gel, but hung long and limp, shielding his face. Of what Harry could see, Malfoy's face was drawn and gaunt making his features even more sharp. When he did finally meet Harry's eyes they were dull, but lit with fire at the idea of a confrontation with he and 'Mione.

"What is it, Scarhead?" he asked, trying to appear uninterested.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm ending this childish feud," Harry said.

He'd been thinking a lot about the war as of late. He hated that his mate had to constantly put himself in danger to protect them all and if Harry had his way he wouldn't be spying for much longer. The emerald eyed wizard made a note to go through his books to find something to remove the dark mark. Maybe Ironblood or Hermione would help. His friends too, he constantly worried about how best to protect them. Then there were the trivial worries, how would Sephtis live at Hogwart, what what he going to wear, do he really have to finish his summer work now? But not once had Malfoy crossed his mind. He had bigger problems. "We're in the middle of a war and there are better ways to spend our time than fighting each other. What do you say, Malfoy, truce?" He held out his hand in a backwards echo of their first year.

The blonde arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Harry nearly lost it laughing at the rubbish Severus impression. Finally he laid his hand along Harry's. "I suppose a truce would be agreeable, but this doesn't make up friends, Potter."

Harry chuckled as he, 'Mionie, and Sephtis slipped from the train car ", Of course not, Malfoy."

The sorting went much like it always did, not that Harry would have noticed if anything spectacular happened. His eyes were glued to Severus for the majority of the meal.

_'If you keep staring someone's bound to figure out you're together,'_ Sephtis said, butting his side.

_'They see what they want to see, Sephtis,'_ said Harry, feeding the thestral a slab of meat under the table. The food disappearing into thin air must have looked strange to anyone watching, but none ever looked that close anyway. _'They'll write it off to hate and suspicion.'_ Sephtis muttered something about dull minded wizards and Harry chuckled, earning some strange looks from those around him. If not for Hermione practically shoving him over he wouldn't have noticed that the feast was over. They, along with the other perfects, led the little firsties to the common room.

The first year's awe at the Gryffindor house filled him with a rueful sort of nostalgia. As soon as everyone was headed to their rooms he and Hermione found the portrait leading to the Head Boy and Girl rooms. It was one of Gryffindor's distant, distant relatives.

"You must be the Head Boy &amp; Girl?" the portrait asked. THey nodded. "Alright, run you hand over the door, it will read your magic, to be sure." They did and the portrait nodded. "Password?" Hermione looked at Harry with one of her I've- just- come- up- with- something- brilliant grins and leant over whisper something in his ear.

He chuckled ", You sure?" She nodded, that smirk teasing her lips as Harry whispered it to the portrait.

The portrait looked agast ", That-That's what you want your password to be?" They nodded vigorously with sly grins.

"No one would ever expect it," Hermione said. This seemed to reassure the portrait, who swung open for them.

Their rooms were beautiful. The portrait opened to the common room, made to look like a mini Gryffindor common were two cherry wood doors across from them and one next to the one they had just entered. Gold lettering spelled out either 'Head Boy' or 'Head Girl' on the doors across from them. Harry pushed his door open and smiled at the subtlety. Unlike the common room which was soaked in red and gold,the cherry wood of the bed, bedside table and armoire, black silk sheets and area rugs covering the stone floor, and gold accents worked nicely together. They each had an en suite; the bathroom was free of Gryffindor colors all together. Deep blues, sea greens and chocolate browns were the only colors to be found.

The best part, though was the balcony. Both rooms had glass doors off to it and the bathrooms had a set of bay windows one could open and climb out of, if they so wished. Harry pulled back the intricate drapes and joined Hermione on the balcony. "Hey," she said turning to him with a smile.

"Hey, Mione." The balcony was much bigger than he'd thought from the outside. It was big enough for an ironwrought table, four matching chairs, two armchairs and room to stand. They sat in the armchairs and went over their summer essays until the sun dropped too low in the sky.

Potion-stained hands cupped his jaw, they slid around his head and brought their lips together. The hold was gentle, but this kiss was all hunger and heat. Harry moaned as those talented fingers moved down his body. One hand played with his nipple, the other stroked his ' mouth latched onto a pulse point in his neck and left a trail of open mouth kisses along his collarbone that made his knees grow weak. Huge wings wrapped around him and Harry's own unfurled and fluttered with his heart.

Harry yanked his mate's head back up to meet him in a searing kiss. With a growl Severus pulled away any of Harry remaining clothes and chuckled, warm and deep, as Harry eagerly tried to remove his own. Somehow they rid themselves of all but their boxers. Harry instinctively thrust his hips forward and groaned at the answering hardness.

"Bed," Harry panted through their kiss.

"What's wrong with here," Severus purred before dipping his head to take one of Harrys nipples in his mouth. The younger wizard twined his arms around Severus' neck and his legs found their way around his mates waist. They eagerly rutted against each other. "Come little mate," Severus murmured in his ear and soon he did. Severus held him against the wall through it, slowly lowering him to the floor when they were through. Harry snuggled into their embrace and pressed his face to Severus' chest until all he could see was black.

When he awoke he was alone. And in his Head boy room. "Bloody hell," Harry grumbled. It had only been a dream. A dream that left him alone and aroused. And with a quick tempus he realized there was less than an hour before he had agreed to meet Hermione in their common room. "Bloody brilliant," he grumbled, dragging himself out of bed to get ready. Potions was first this morning and bound to be interesting, Harry mused, images from his dream still swirling in his mind.


	10. Fiasco

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. Follows and favs blow my mind. Reviews and PMs make my day; thanks for reading. Enjoy.

Poll Results: Luna/Hermione is a definite. Ron and Neville will be with male ch.s I also want to bring in Draco and/or the Weasley twins.

There was a note posted to the door of the potions classroom. All it said was that class was canceled and a nine foot essay on the properties of newt and clover was due by next class. Harry tried not to look like he was having a panic attack, which he quite possibly was. It wasn't like the potions professor to cancel class. A jab of Sephtis' snout in his side reminded him to move from where he stood gaping at the missive.

"Mione? Why do you suppose potions would need to be canceled the first day of class?" Hermione had already set off to the library and Harry had to nearly jog to catch up with her.

The witch sighed ",Tell me you're not still on this Snape thing, you know he's on our side." She'd lowered her voice to a hiss by the end and her lecture voice had taken over the exasperation.

"I know," he said ", I was worried is all." Hermione gave him a strange look Harry pretended he didn't see. He was worried, but he hadn't exactly gotten around to telling his friends about the whole creature inheritance thing yet. Hell, Ron hadn't taken it all that well when Harry had told him he'd wanted a truce with Malfoy. Comparatively, that didn't hold a candle to this. He did plan on telling them. Just… not right now.

Hermione looked as if she was going to speak, but three exuberant Ravenclaws, headed up by Terry Boot, came tearing around the corner, nearly knocking her over. "Oi! Watch it!" Harry yelled after them.

"Shouldn't they be in class," Hermione asked, staring after them pensively. Harry shrugged ", Maybe McGonagall canceled?"

"Doubtful," the young witch said in a huff, before taking off in the direction the Ravenclaws had come. Harry rolled his eyes fondly, happy to let 'Mione lead their little adventure for the morning.

"We're not going to the library," He pointed out after they'd walked a few moments in silence.

"I know, sorry, I just," She glanced at Harry ", I have this feeling that we should go this way."

The emerald eyed wizard shrugged ", We have a while before our next class."

This part of the castle wasn't somewhere Harry'd never been; it led toward the exit for the forest and the pitch. There was a better exit for Hagrid's, but they'd gone this way sometimes too. He just hadn't been this way all that much, no student really needed to go this way. So the Ravenclaw boys being this far away from the main passages of the castle was a bit suspicious. Plus, if there was one thing the goblins had taught him it was to listen to his instincts. His dragon side was extremely curious and he trusted his best friends judgement completely.

"Maybe we should go back," Hermione said, she was suddenly aware of how far they'd walked and an uneasy feeling was starting to grow in her gut ", start on our essays. It was silly, walking all this way for nothing." The curly haired witch nodded to herself. She and a thoroughly amused Harry turned to go back to the library when Hermione stubbed her toe on something hard and sent it skittering across the stone floor. "Bloody hell!" She hissed. It was a helmet off one of the suits of armor. Harry scooped it up and went to set it back when he saw it.

"Hermione!" He whispered, pulling his wand. Hermione did the same and came to stand beside him. A lithe figure, with waist length blonde hair, lay slumped in the little alcove behind the suit. They had student robes, but he couldn't tell what house from behind. They hadn't turned around at all, but their shoulders shook with shallow breaths.

The witch at his side cleared her throat ", Excuse me, are you alright?" The figure tensed. Harry took a step back, it could be a trap. The figure turned their head slowly. They had fair skin and dedicate features, pale, plump lips, but their eyes were the color of molten silver and glowing, brightly. When they bit their lip nervously blood stained pale lips.

A grin crept onto Harry's face. "Luna," he breathed, dropping onto one knee ",there you are. You weren't at the welcoming feast. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Harry," Luna said, her nose scrunched up ", the nargles took my shoes again, but then this happened and they left." She gestures at her teeth, which all end in sharp points now, and bright, vertically slitted eyes. "Harry," she said as if she was just realizing it ",I don't think I'm entirely human."

Harry chuckled ", No, Luna, I don't believe you are." He offered her a hand up and they climbed to their feet. "Hermione?" He'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Wha- we should take this back to our rooms," she said eventually. "You have some explaining to do," she turned her far too knowing gaze on him ", there's something you're not telling me." The wizard smiled sheepishly and took Luna's hand as she skipped down the hall.

Harry settled into the cushy couch across from Hermione. Luna laid her head on his shoulder and Sephtis curled at his feet. The witches listened quietly as he told them everything, from his birthday to leaving Grimmauld. When he was finished he was a bit emotional, though he would be hard pressed to ever admit it in the future.

Hermione sighed ", Oh Harry." She hugged him tight then sat back and slugged him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" The wizard asked, rubbing the sore spot.

Hermione's eyes narrowed a bit ", Harry James Potter if anything this big happens every again, you will not wait nearly a month to tell me!"

"Alright, alright," he conceded with a chuckle. "Thanks, 'Mione."

She huffed indignantly "Of course, thats what best mates are for. Now, what are we going to do about Luna?"

x.X.x.X.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Luna had stayed in the head boy/girl rooms all day. She, of course, couldn't go to class until they figured something out and neither of their creature instincts trusted Dumbledore. After a quick trip to the restricted section they thought they had something.

"It should," Hermione said "It's what wizards and witches use to hide cosmetic imperfections. Teeth first I think." Luna came to stand before her 'dentibus abscondunt' The air around Luna's jaw shimmered for a moment and when it settled her teeth were flat. "It worked, Luna," 'Mione said with a grin "now the eyes." She cast the spell over each eye. 'oculis ardentibus celare.'

Luna blinked rapidly "Did it work?" Her eyes met Harry's, His went wide.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," the dark haired witch mumbled and turned back to the tome on the table. The white of Luna's eyes was completely gone. Her eyes were all black save the tendrils of glowing iris bleeding out into where the whites should be.

"Harry," Luna whispered ", catch me." The wizard barely had a chance to move before she'd collapsed into his arms.

"Shite!" Harry growled ", 'Mione get Madam Pomfrey."

x.X.x.X.

"You can't tell anyone, especially Dumbledore," Hermione blurted as she stumbled out of the floo.

"I can't tell anyone what, Ms. Granger?" Pomfrey asked.

"Someone needs your help," The younger witch said ", but no one can know that doesn't already. I need a wizard's oath."

" , do you know what you ask of me?" The healer asked in her most serious tone.

"Believe me, Madam Pomfrey, I do and I wouldn't ask it of you if it weren't absolutely necessary."

"I do hope you're right," Madam Pomfrey held out her wand. "I swear on my magic that I shall not reveal anything regarding or disclosed to me by Hermione Jean Granger,-"

"-Harry James Potter or Luna Lovegood-" Hermione added.

Pomfrey's eyes widened, but she added their names too "-Harry James Potter or Luna Lovegood without their explicit permission, so mote it be."

"Thank you," the younger witch breathed with relief. The air behind Hermione rippled as Harry lifted his invisibility cloak to reveal Luna cradled in his arms.

"Can you help her?" he asked. He could feel his scales rippling nervously under his skin and his tattoos shifted nervously.

"Set her on the bed," Pomfrey said, gesturing to the bed next to the one that was usually reserved for Harry. Although that bed had the curtains drawn around it, occupied. The healer ran a full body scan, shook her head and said a few counterspells. "What spells to trigger this state?"

"I cast some spells," 'Mione said sheepishly ", they were to hide her creature features, but I fear they just made them worse."

Harry shook his head and smiled fondly ", Not worse, stronger."

"I'm afraid Mister Potter's right," Pomfrey said. "I've taken them off, preventing further damage, but Ms. Lovegood's body has put itself in a magical coma, she will not awaken until she is healed."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, dragging a chair to the side of her bed. Pomfrey shook her head fondly and went to get the potions for her other patient. "I'm so sorry, Luna," the dark haired witch whispered ", so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, 'Mione, you were only trying to help," Harry said, coming to stand beside her ", It could have just as easily been me who cast those spells. Luna knew they might not work." Hermione just shrugged and clutched Luna's hand in her own.

Pomfrey reappeared to tend to her other patent. She only moved the curtain enough to get through, but it was enough. "Severus," Harry hissed and darted around Luna's bed and through the curtain. His creature side was far too close to the surface. His scales materialized and his wings burst forward, in that moment he was very glad that he'd set charms on his robes to allow his wings to pass through.

Severus expected to see Madam Pomfrey hovering over him when he woke, but instead A very nervous looking Potter fluttered over him. "Your potions," Harry said, handing him the vials. Severus downed them, recognizing them of his own making. Voldemort had called all the Death Eaters to him this morning; they were doubling their efforts to destroy the boy-who-lived. "Are you alright?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I've been better," Snape drawled ", but I'll recover, I always do." Severus lay propped up by a multitude of pillows. His scales were showing and his wings lay spread across the bed. He looked pained and pissed off. Harry shifted his weight and his wings fluttered nervously.

"Maybe I should go," he stumbled back a few steps until his wings brushed the curtain.

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose ", Sit." Harry eyed the chair, then brushed his fingertips along the edge of his wing. "You may sit on the edge of the bed, Harry." The tips of his ears pinked, but he perched on the edge of the bed. They sat in silence, the younger wizard studying a miniscule tear in the curtain. Just as Harry was about to leave an arm snaked out and he fell into a warm body.

"Wha-"

"Don't say anything," Severus murmured into his hair ", I've taken a mild sleeping draught and I won't be able to explain properly if you start asking me questions. Just sleep, Harry, you've had a long day."


	11. Failure

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. I love that people were trying to figure out what creature Luna was, maybe we'll find out this chapter, because, honestly, I don't even know what she is a I write this. A huge thanks to everyone who follows, favorites or reviews!

Harry woke with the first rays of sun; everyone else was still asleep. The privacy curtain had been drawn around both Severus' and Luna's beds. Hermione was still in the hospital wing, she had fallen asleep in the chair, her head on the edge of Luna's bed. Severus shifted as the younger wizard untangled himself from the tangle of limbs they had become, but he did not wake. Harry folded his wings to his back, but didn't retract his dragon features.

"Hermione," he shook her shoulder ",'Mione wake up, we have to be down for breakfast soon." The witch jolted awake, groaning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Luna?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Still asleep, don't worry, you didn't miss anything." The witch smiled ruefully, tucking Luna's arm back under the blanket. She glanced over at the adjacent bed.

"And Severus?" She asked after a moment.

"He'll be fine," Harry said, his voice a bit rough ", just took one too many crucios." Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile and gathered up her things. 'Sephtis?' Harry called 'Can you come to the hospital wing? I want to know if Luna's or Severus' condition changes?'

'Come get the door,' the thestral snorted ', I'm already outside, I've been watching for Dumbledore since you sprouted wings last night.' Harry flicked his wand at the door enough to let Sephtis through and told 'Mione what the thestral was doing for them.

"Thanks Sephtis," The curly haired witch smiled. "It is bloody awkward talking to someone I can't see, though," Hermione mumbled as she and Harry flooed back to their rooms.

x.X.x.X.

Sephtis had planted himself at the foot of Luna's bed and wouldn't leave until she woke up. 'The moon child is important, my Harry, you'll see,' He'd told the wizard last time they visited Luna.

Severus was soon released from the hospital wing. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had intercepted him before he could get very far, dragging Severus off to his office to interrogate him about Death Eater activity. Harry hadn't had the chance to see his mate since that strange and worrisome night in the hospital wing, aside from potions.

The N.E.W.T.S potions class was small enough that every house was together. The classes were as awful as they ever were and even though they brewed individually this year they still sat segregated by house. Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott were the only Slytherins, he and 'Mione the only Gryffindors, there were a few Hufflepuffs, and a bit more Ravenclaws. But it was as if the reality of the war had dulled everyone and no catastrophic sabatoshing of cauldrons had happened as of yet. Severus' barbs were there, to keep up pretense, but without their usual bite.

Even Malfoy had so far held to their truce. When he did speak it could barely be considered small talk and he grew more gaunt and introverted by the day. The Slytherins had taken to ignoring him for the most part, not knowing what to make of their Prince's new found friendship with the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

"Malfoy's up to something," Ron Grumbled through a mouthful of chicken. Harry and Hermione settled across from him, fixing their plates. "Just look at him over there," The redhead glared at a spot over their shoulders ", He's been far too quiet this year and he keeps looking over here, he's up to something."

"I don't know, Ron," Neville said from next to the youngest Weasley boy ", He accepted our truce easily enough and we know he's not marked yet." Snape would know if Malfoy Jr. was a Death Eater yet, though none of them said it aloud.

"He agreed to a truce too easily, if you ask me," Ron grumbled, stabbing a chunk of potato with his fork.

"Maybe he's just as tired of the war as we are." Harry was thinking it, but, surprisingly, it was Neville who said it. Ron grunted something about 'slimy snakes', Hermione whacked his arm with her potions text, he apologized sheepishly and chatter at the Gryffindor table was steared back to more pleasant topics.

The seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin class groaned simultaneously when Prof. Sprout announced it was a weeding day. Magical weeds were a bloody nightmare, most of them required either a very specific spell or no magic at all. Most of the Slytherins chose the best area of the garden with the least amount of weeds. Malfoy, however, distanced himself from the others, nearly in Gryffindor teritority. Harry gave him a polite smile.

"Malfoy," Neville said, nodding to the Slytherin as they worked on some particularly nasty weeds.

"Potter, Longbottom, " Malfoy nodded back. The blonde glanced at a dark green vine with blood red flowers. "Longbottom, this is a weed, isn't it?" He asked warily, gesturing to the vine with his wand.

Neville nodded ", Yes, but-" Before he could warn him Malfoy had cast the cutting spell. "Prof. Sprout!" Harry yelled, casting the counter-spell on the vine. It worked, but it was too late, the vine had already split and wrapped around Malfoy, squeezing, the flowers injecting him with a lethal poison. Neville caught Malfoy with a levitation charm before he hit the ground. Sprout came rushing over.

"Oh dear!" She said when she saw the lacerations engorged with poison ", Potter, you practically live in the infirmary, you and Longbottom can make sure Mister Malfoy gets there safely, Madam Pomfrey will know what to do." The boys nodded and practically ran to the castle, Neville levitating him all the way.

"Pomfrey!" Harry yelled upon bursting into the infirmary. Neville dropped Malfoy onto an empty bed and the Medi Witch hustled over and began casting spells. "He'll be alright, Nev, Pomfrey will know what to do," Harry said, but he didn't sound too convinced. What color Malfoy did have was rapidly draining from his face and he looked even more gaunt, if that was possible. "You can heal him? Can't you Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked, shifting his weight nervously. Sephtis appeared from behind the curtain drawn around Luna's bed.

'Harry?' the thestral asked, pressing against his side. 'How did this happen?'

'Herbology accident,' Harry said softly.

Sephtis nuzzled his wizard's side ', It'll be alright, Harry, the little fairy's strong.'

"Fairy?" He asked in shock and Malfoy's panicked eyes shot open. Sephtis snorted and with one last pat to Harry's side dart back to Luna's side.

"What was that Mister Potter?" Pomfrey asked.

"Does Malfoy have any glamors on him?" Harry asked softly. Pomfrey looked at him strangely, but ran the spell anyway.

"Mister Malfoy, do you have any idea how dangerous these spells and potions are?" The Medi Witch gasped.

The blonde shrugged. "These are what I was taught, are there safer ones?" He asked quietly.

"Whatever for?" Pomfrey asked. Malfoy snorted and looked away.

"To hide that he's a creature," Harry said quietly ", To hide that he's a fairy." Ice blue eyes snapped to Harry.

"Stuff it, Potter," The blonde wizard hissed.

"Why wouldn't you learn to control it?" Harry asked "You're a pureblood, wouldn't your family know about these things?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Malfoy grumbled. Harry chuckled darkly and let his Dragon features bleed through.

Malfoy blinked at him in shock ", How did you-?"

Harry smiled sympathetically, tugging at the edge of his wing ", I still don't know everything about what I am, but I have people I can go to for help. We can help you, Malfoy, making yourself sick like this, it's not your only option."

Neville, who had been silent through most of their conversation, stepped up beside Harry. "I know purebloods don't like it, to put it mildly, when creature blood manifests in their heirs, but they should've known enough to help you through this. Gram's got loads of old books on creatures in the library, maybe there's something in there that can help," Neville glanced at Harry ", both of you."

The dark hair wizard smiled ", Thanks Nev, it means a lot."

Malfoy nodded ", Yes, thank you, Longbottom." Pomfrey finished her spellwork, grumbling about foolish teenage boys.

"Take these," she said, holding out three vials. He did, grimacing at the taste. Slowly his hair grew longer and thicker, streaks of silver running through it, fangs peaked over his lower lip and he shifted uncomfortably as gausy, topaz wings materialized and fluttered behind him. "I'll just give you some privacy then. And stay in that bed, Mister Malfoy," Pomfrey said and bustled off. The fairy still looked like death, but now it was frighteningly beautiful.

"How are your wings not all caught up in you shirt?"

Surprisingly, it was Neville who answered "Fairy magic," he said smiling fondly ", their wings are more energy than substance, they're not constrained by certain solids." The door to the infirmary was pushed open and Harry dove for the privacy curtain, but was too late. Luckily, it was only Hermione, who clucked her tongue disapprovingly. She didn't miss a beat at the sight of Malfoy in creature form.

"You really should be more careful," she chided, jerking the curtain shut behind her ",anyone could have walked in." The curtain slid back open eerily slowly.

"Luna?" Harry whispered

"Hello Harry," Luna said absentmindedly. "You smell good," She cooed, her strange eyes locking in on Hermione. And before anyone knew what was happening, Luna took Hermione's hand and they were gone.


	12. Fate

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. Your follows, favorites, and reviews mean the world to me. Thank you. Enjoy.

Luna is deceptively strong for someone with such a slight form,' Hermione mused as she was pinned to her bed. The blonde creature had somehow apperated them to the head girl's room, a feat that should be impossible within Hogwarts. She was pulled from her musings by the wet heat of a mouth trailing kisses down the column of her throat. Sharp teeth scraped against a pulse point teasingly. A pink tongue flicking out to sooth gentle bites.

"Hermione," Luna murmured into the hollow of her throat. The dark haired witch sighed breathlessly, reaching down she pulled Luna to her mouth. The blonde witch moaned and deepened their kiss. Hermione ran her fingertips under the hem of the younger witches' pajama top.

"Luna?" Hermione breathed through their kiss ", What is this?"

"Mmmn," Luna practically purred, her strange silver eyes flashing. "You smell good."

"Luna." An amused voice called from the doorway. The blonde whipped around to find Harry, his Balaur features still on display. "Luna, come here," he said, holding his arms out.

"Mine," Luna hissed at him ", she's mine."

"She's yours," Harry agreed as he took slow, measured steps toward the bed. "No one's trying to take her from you, least not me, I'm not attracted to girls, Lu," he said with a chuckle. "Come on, little one, come back to us."

"Harry," the little, blonde creature whispered and the silver in her eyes slowly bleed to white. Slowly, recognition took over her face "Harry!" She lept off the bed and bounded into the wizard's arms. Harry held her tight, wrapping his wings around them. Luna had been like a little sister to him since fifth year. "What's happening to me?" she whispered.

"I think you've found your mate," he said with a small chuckle.

"Mate?" Her forehead scrunched together in confusion, but recognition flickers in her eyes. Harry smirks knowingly and nods toward Hermione. "Oh," the little creature said, blushing scarlet.

"Luna?" Hermione asked, still a bit disheveled, perched on the end of the bed ", What are you?"

"I don't know," she admitted softly, from where she lay against Harry's chest. "I've been really hungry since my birthday, It started getting worse on the train and by the time the carriages reached the castle this happened," She gestured to her hair and eyes as she added on the last bit.

Hermione hummed quietly, recalling a text she had read on magical creatures ", Sounds like you're a vampire, or at least partially one, you have exceptional control for one so young."

"She smells like a fairy too," Harry said, faintly recognizing the sent from Draco and Zoreah. Hermione nodded thoughtfully

"I didn't know it was possible to have to inheritances. This could mean any number of things for your elvish magic, affinities, blood consumption or sensitivity to sunlight."

"I think I need to feed," Luna murmured, pushing away from Harry.

"Well, I suppose we could do some research," The dark hair witch thought out loud, remembering her friends many titles. "Harry, you must have something in your family libraries about vampires?"

"I only looked for Dragon inheritances the first time around, but we could-

"I need to feed." Luna said, a growl slipping into her usually dreamy voice. "Now." She stalked back toward Hermione.

"'Mione?" Harry asked warily, Luna wasn't going to be talked down this time. He could probably get Madam Pomfrey, but there was no telling if the medi-witch would do more harm than good. She hadn't known any safe ways to restrict Draco's creature, after all. He was torn between the two witches he considered sisters. On one hand he wanted to do what was best for Luna, let her feed and ease her pain, but on the other he wanted to jump in front of 'Mione, protecting her from the nearly fertal hybrid, or grab her and run where no one could reach them. "What should I do?"

"It's alright, Harry," the older witch said, a soft smile dancing across her face ", Luna needs this. And she's my mate." She reached out for Luna, the blonde witch trembling with a hungry passion burning in her molten eyes. "Go on, Harry, I'll see you soon." The wizard stepped back slowly, the solid door closing with a final sound thump. As sound wards wrapped around the Head Girls room, Harry wasn't entirely certain he hadn't just condemned two of the only people he considered family.

x.X.x.X.

"Harry?" The little storm fairly gasped, when he and his familiar appeared out of thin air in the middle of her brother's shop, five minutes to closing. "Sephtis? What are you guys doing here?" Her violet eyes sparkled as she practically tackled him to the ground with her hug. "I know I said to write, but I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon!" Sephtis whined and butted his head against her thigh for attention. Peals of musical laughter filled the shop as she ran her fingers through his mane. "Attention hog," she cooed fondly. The thestral snorted indignantly, but leaned into her touch.

"I'm afraid this isn't merely a social visit," Harry said ", We've discovered two more inheritances-"

"Zo!" A deep voice called from the shop "I just finished my last customer, are you about ready to close u- … oh, hello," A tall, broad man stepped into the reception area and Harry stifled a gasp. " Zoreah, who's this?" He grumbled. He had the same dark, inky black hair as Zoreah. His wings were a darker shade of black, while still remaining translucent, and his fangs were a bit longer, his lips plump and a bit darker red. But what pulled Harry up short was the line of his jaw and his nose, and cheekbones and chin and, holy Merlin, his eyes. Harry knew these eyes, he saw them every time he looked in the mirror. Without the creature attributes, the boy looked like an older version of him.

Zoreah rolled her eyes, oblivious to Harry's inner shock ", This is Harry and his familiar, Sephtis. Harry, Sephtis, this is my older brother, Landon."

Landon chuckled ", Zo, love, you make friends with everyone that walks through this shop."

"Pleased to meet you too," Harry muttered sarcastically. Zoreah glared at her brother, an adorable, non threatening expression on the young fairy's face.

"I'm sorry, Harry, you were saying something about inheritances?" She asked, ignoring the older wizard.

x.X.x.X.

"'Mione?" Harry called as he stepped through the portrait to their rooms ", Luna?" He found that the wards around the witches' room had been taken down. He hesitantly, pushed open the door to find them curled around each other in the middle of the large bed.

"Harry?" 'Mione mumbled sleepily, her eyes cracking open.

"You alright?" At Hermione's small nod he continued. "I sunk out for a bit to see Zoreah, that fairy I met in Knockturn. They said they'd be able to help Draco, and they might know what Luna is, but they'd have see her in person to be sure." Harry said sheepishly, fiddling with the tips of his hair.

"Harry, what did you do?"

"I told them where the Honeydukes entrance is," He mumbled.

"Them?" The dark haired witch asked, slightly more awake.

"Her older brother's a fairy too," He added carefully.

Hermione sighed, exasperated and flopped her head back onto the pillow. "I know you can hold your own, Harry, but you better really trust them if you're willing to risk the safety of all these children."

"I do, 'Mione, I don't know why, but I do." Well he had some idea, but he wanted to be sure before he told anyone else. "They'll be here at midnight."

"Wake me before the get here," she murmured, shooing Harry from the room, and cuddling the blonde witch closer.

x.X.x.X.

"Holy Merlin," Harry gasped, dropping the journal as if it had burned him.

Among the books he'd taken from the Le Fay vaults were the private journals of Kealen Le Fay, the current Fairy King. Fairy's, it seemed, also had a predetermined mate or mates, depending on the magical strength of the fairies.

Their mates were based on magical and creature compatibility, to create the strongest creatures for the next generation. Unlike other creatures, which tended to be more akin to soul bonds. Kealen Le Fay's mate had been Lily Evans, nevermind that they were both engaged and in love with other people.

The bond had demanded to be consummated, resulting in Harry. The next part though, nearly made Harry sick with guilt. Since, technical the woman Kealen had been with wasn't his mate, she was stripped of her royal titles and honor among Fairies. Her unborn child and young son were extended the same punishment. And Harry, the legitimate one, was named heir, even if he wasn't born a Fairy.

The Fairy King hadn't named Landon or Zoreah, so maybe it wasn't them, but that sinking guilt wouldn't let up. He had to know.

The young wizard flipped frantically to earlier entries about Le Fay's first child, he froze at a name. Zoreah. It had been the name of The Fairy King's mother. The guilt coiled, cold and slimy, but he had to know. When he finally found it, he was surprised by the swarm of emotions that flooded him.

He'd always wanted a family, but not like this. What if they hated him? They were both older than him, after all, and he wasn't even a Fairy. What did he know about ruling Fairies? Bloody hell, hadn't even the faintest clue how to help Luna or Draco, let alone a kingdom.

He suddenly felt very, very small. He hadn't felt so unsure of himself in a long time, not since some of his first years with the Dursleys. He'd taken the fact that he was a wizard pretty well, or as well as any eleven year old could, who'd had it beaten into them that magic didn't exist. He treated the whole Boy-Who-Lived mess with cool indifference and resolute acceptance. He'd been more excited with the appearance of his creature inheritance. But with these strange revelations on family and fairies the weight of it all came crashing down like a wave and he nearly shook with the force of it all.

x.X.x.X.

Severus could feel the bond growing agitated, it flowed through his veins like static, a tightness wrapped around his heart. He hadn't seen his little mate since the hospital wing and he felt rather awful for practically man-handeling the young dragon into bed, even if the closeness did sooth his fried nerves.

Their magic, he knew, wouldn't stand for them to be apart long and it wouldn't be long before they started to feel the strain of the bond. Severus already was, most likely due to the fact that he was the dominant one, but his worn haggard body was used to it. He could tolerate the pain and he would give his mate the time he needed to adjust to the idea of being with him.

He knew in his mind that Harry had accepted that they were mates, at the least. He had to have or Severus, as the dominant, would hardly be able to stand with the pain of the rejection. But no one, save perhaps his mother, had ever just wanted him. Wanted something from him, yes, but he had accepted long ago that no on would ever truly want him. So he extend the courtesy of time to his mate. He wouldn't forced the young man into anything. He would give Harry time to come to terms with what he was actually agreeing to in mating with Severus Snape.


	13. Factor

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. I've had a few reviews pointing out editing errors, I know my spelling and grammar can be atrocious, please feel free to point out anything you find. Sometimes when I'm writing on my phone it auto corrects to weird things I don't catch. Follows, favs, and reviews are appreciated!

Pairing update: Harry/Severus, Luna/Hermione, Neville/Draco? or N/D/Landon? Fred/Zoreah/George? Maybe? Tell me what you want, but this is what I'm thinking.

Harry shifted his weight nervously, his wings fluttering beneath his skin, aching to burst out like a shield. He wished Sephtis was at his side to ground him, but the thestral had taken off just before he woke the witches. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Hermione yet either and he didn't know how much he was going to tell her. She and Luna, tucked safely under the invisibility cloak, had followed him to the statue, the three of them now stood waiting for the fairies, wands at the ready.

Zoreah and Landon couldn't know they shared a father, but Harry was still reeling from the discovery and the information overload was eating at him. He was so distracted he almost didn't notice the passageway start to slide open. His non wand hand brushed the goblin made pendant around his neck, the old magic reminding him of his training.

He schooled his features into the normal mask he wore around others, managing a half convincing smile for the peppy little storm fairy. "Hey, Zoreah."

"Harry!" she cried with a hundred watt smile, throwing her arms around him. She cringed back a moment later. "Why do you smell of blood fairy?"

"I told you not to trust him," A rumbling voice admonished from behind Zoreah. Her mountain of a brother, Landon, emerged from the passageway. "She smells marked," He said, his voice practically a growl as he stared down the shafts of Hermione's wand.

"Harry might trust your sister, but I will hex you if you take another step," she snarled menacingly.

"Ill explain everything I can," Harry said stepping between his best friend and his newfound brother, trusting Luna to cover Zoreah ", but we can't talk here."

They made their way to the hospital wing. Harry and Zoreah making pleasant small talk, explicitly ignoring 'Mione and Landon's glaring match, the witch still holding him at wand point.

"Potter?" Draco mumbled groggily. "What're you doing here?"

"I brought some fairies," Harry said, plopping onto the bed next to Draco's. 'Mione drew the curtain around the beds and he cast privacy spells around them. She and Landon stood at the foot of their beds. "This is Zoreah and her brother Landon. I know next to nothing about your inheritance, but they might."

"That's… considerate thank you, Potter," The fairy said, pulling himself up to a seated position.

"So he's the first you told me about?" Zoreah asked, sitting on the bed next to Harry, legs tucked under her. "Where's... Luna, was it?"

"Hello," Luna said softly, drawing the hood back.

"Blood fairy," Landon and Zoreah hissed simultaneously, almost physically recoiling. Luna flinched, her eyes flashing bright. Hermione's non wand hand shot out, catching Luna's shoulder, half restraining, half protective. The blond fairy reached up and laced her hand with the dark haired witch and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Malfoy watched the scene with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Bloody Potter and his dramatic friends.

"A blood fairy, is that what Luna is?" Harry asked inquisitively. Zoreah shifted on the bed so she was between Harry and the witches.

"You don't understand, Harry," she whispered softly. "Blood Fairies are dangerous. Fairies always have at least one non fairy in their mateship. They need a mate strong enough to anchor them, to ground their magic, another fairy wouldn't be able to handle all the excess wild magic. That's why there are so many different types of us. Normally a fairy can go without their mate or mates, they're just a bit, well, hollow. Blood Fairies, however, are the descendants of fairy-vampire mateships. Their mates are the only ones who can satisfy their blood lust. Fairy blood is the only other thing that can keep them moderately sane, but there's not instinct to stop feeding, like their is with a mate. Blood fairies all too often kill their brethren as they spiral farther and farther into insanity, not to mention lose control over their magic."

"Luna would never hurt us," Hermione practically growled, clutching her mate's trembling hand. She wanted to pull the small witch into her arms, but she needed to be able to protect them if this went south.

Landon snorted, spinning around to face the fierce witch ", Blood fairies are killers, little witch. Sorry to break it to you, but I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you."

"Landon," Zoreah admonished with a sigh. Draco slipped his wand from the bedside table. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife; he shifted so the surly fairy was between him and Granger. They might have a truce, but that girl was bloody frightening when she was angry.

"She's not your friend any longer, she's a Blood Fairy." The man huffed ", You brought us here to tell you what we know. Just watch your back, that's all I'm saying."

"Enough," An angry snarl rippled through the small space, the privacy wards rippling before throwing the sound back into the room. Harry looked more like a dragon than they'd ever seen him as he practically shot off the bed. Draco paled, bloody hell, he knew the man was a dragon, but his own filmy wings and luxurious features looked like a joke next to Potter's living armor and wicked sharp edges.

"Harry?" Luna whispered, her voice quivering with equal parts anger and fear. "I wouldn't… I'm not a monster… am I?"

"You're my little moon, Luna, I'm not concerned with anything else," his voice an affectionate rumble, he strode over so he was in front of the witches clasped hands. He studied the man that was his half brother. "I brought you here to help them. Draco knows next to nothing about fairies and neither does Luna. That's all that should matter. And you don't need to worry about Luna slitting your throat out of hunger; she's already found her mate in Hermione. Though, if you continue to talk to my sisters like that, I might just do it for her."

The oldest fairy blinked in shock, no one talked to him like that. Ever. "I… apologise, I didn't think. I'm sorry, we've had some bad experiences with Blood Fairies, but that doesn't excuse my behavior."

Harry nodded and relaxed his grip on his wand and dagger. "I accept your apology." He caught the look on his long term rivals face, raising an eyebrow in question. Draco flushed and glanced away. Harry chuckled to himself. "Why don't you see if you can answer some of Draco's questions?" He conjured a high couch at the foot of the beds; He and Hermione sat Luna between them. Landon leaned against the bed next to his sister.

"What would you like to know?"


	14. Future

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. So from what I understand what Americans call pants, the British call trousers and what Americans call underwear, the British call pants. Hope you find this helpful ;) A bit of Sev/Harry action in this bit. Please R&amp;R. Thanks!

I am** running out of F-words **for chapter titles, so if you could **comment random F-words** that would be seriously awesome.

Harry gasped as soft lips met his own. Sharp fangs nipped at lips and wandering hands trailed from messy hair down the younger wizards back. Harry fisted silky strands and pulled the man closer. Their bodies were pressed tight, magic swirling around them, crackling like electricity in the air. Their wings wrapped around them, encasing them in a lust hazed bubble. Harry moaned at the answering hardness of his mate. He nearly came undone when the older wizard slipped a thigh between his legs.

Dark laughter washed over him, the sensitive skin on the back of his neck tingling at the sound. The sinful mouth trailed kisses along his jaw while inquisitive hands slipped under the hem of his shirt. The hot suction of his mate's mouth latched onto a pulse point, nipping lightly. Potion stained hands made their way inside his trousers freeing his throbbing hardness from his pants, stroking lightly.

"Please," Harry panted, not quite sure what he was asking for. He felt his mate's sly grin in the hollow of his neck before the older wizard sank his fangs into soft skin and held them there as Harry came, dark haired man pulled out and lapped the wound closed, warm hands tucking Harry away and casting the necessary cleaning spells. "Severus ," he sighed into dark, wool robes.

"Soon, my mate," the man crooned, releasing his hold on the young wizard ", soon." Great, dark wings pulsing with magic withdrew and Harry was plunged into darkness.

He jolted awake, eyes flickering rapidly throughout the silence was eerie, the wards keeping all sound out and letting none in. The darkness was pierced by a sliver of the first rays of sunlight. He melted back into the mattress when he recognized his head boy room. He had to stop waking up like this, hard as a rock, echos of a dream washing over him. His hand drifted unconsciously to his neck, but there was no mark. It was only a dream.

x.X.x.X

Sephtis was waiting outside the portrait when he, Hermione and Luna, whose eyes were mostly back to normal, finally stumbled into the corridor to head down to breakfast. The thestral had been keeping an eye on the headmaster while the fairies were in the now knew the next Order meeting was to be held this weekend.

"Morning," Harry mumbled as he slumped over the bench.

"Long night, mate?" Ron asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry laughed mirthlessly and sighed ", You could say that."

"Have you heard anything about Malfoy?" Neville asked quietly, eyes only Briefly flickering up from the croissant he was buttering.

"I don't think much has changed. Have you owled your Gran about those books?" Harry asked the blonde wizard.

Neville nodded " , This morning, if she responds right away we could have them as early as tomorrow."

x.X.x.X

They took the passageway to Honeydukes so they were outside of Hogwarts' wards before apparating to Grimmauld. Being the Black Lord, and as powerful as he was, family magic was strongest in the house. He wrapped the house's magic around himself, Sephtis, Hermione and Luna so nothing, not even Lupin's superior wolf senses or Mad Eye's magical eye, could sense them.

The low hum of voices petered out as Dumbledore rose and spread his hands. "I call this meeting of the Order to order," he snickered at his badly constructed pun, most of the order smiling on him fondly. Only the Weasley twins, McGonagall and Snape seemed to be unaffected. McGonagall's lips pressed together in a thin line, a familiar sneer adorned Snape face. Gred and Forge sat glaring, stony eyed at opposite walls.

The Order meeting was relatively uneventful. It consisted mostly of the order reporting on their various tasks. Lupin was to be sent off on another peace talk with a pack in the north; Snape was to continue to spy. Other than that nothing was to change. The Order Of The Flaming Chickens was just as passive aggressive as it always was.

Most of the Order was dismissed save the two professors, caught in a heated debate, and the Weasley twins, cornered by their mother, lingered. Dumbledore sat in the corner sipping a cup of tea.

"When was the last time you ate a homemade meal!? Come, sit, your pranks can wait-" Harry shook his head in fond exasperation at the Weasley matriarch's chiding. Black family magic hid Luna and 'Mione as they apparated out of the house.

Harry had already committed to remaining in the house until all of the Hogwarts staff had left. Hermione would cover for him, in the case that one of the professors asked after him upon returning to the school.

He followed when Snape excused himself to use the lavatory. He hadn't spoken with his mate in what felt like ages and the bond was straining. It was giving him a bloody headache "Hello Snape," he said cheekily, pushing the concealing magic to settle around the room like a ward.

"Potter," The older wizard breathed with a start ", you're supposed to be at school."

Harry shrugged ", Couldn't miss the Order meeting."

Snape sighed ", You should get back to Hogwarts before someone notices you're gone."

"'Mione's covering for me," Harry assured the older wizard dismissively ", plus I've been meaning to see the twins." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He looked as though he was about to protest, so Harry took a step closer and blurted "Whatever you're going to say, it won't change my mind, but we really should talk."

"My chambers might be more appropriate for this conversation ," Snape drawled reluctantly. Harry wrapped the wards around him and went to wait in his mate's rooms while the man relieved himself.

He glanced around, shifting awkwardly. The only other time he'd been in the room he was pissed out of his mind on fire whiskey and the only available furniture was the bed. He perched on it stiffly, Sephtis coming over to nuzzle his thigh reassuringly.

'Hey, Sephtis,' the wizard murmured, stroking his familiar's mane until he calmed. The door swung open suddenly and Harry startled, half stumbling to his feet.

"Please, sit," Snape drawled, dismissively gesturing to the bed. Harry sunk back down reluctantly after a gentle prod from his thestral.

Snape toed off his shoes and unfastened his outer robe, hanging it on a hook in the entryway. His skin turned to scales and his wings bled through his shirt.

"Useful spell," Harry remarked, nodding to his wings. It was strange seeing him like this in only fit black slacks and a deep green silky, button up. He looked almost normal, save the dragon features. Still, the younger man felt a bit under dressed in his loose jeans, faded, red t shirt and dark trainers.

"Indeed," The older dragon said, coming to sit beside him on the bed. The tension in the room was thick and Harry was glad when Snape broke the silence. "It's a fairly simple spell, If you'll allow me-" He slipped his wand from its holster at Harry's nod. Snape demonstrated the proper movements and hummed in approval when Harry picked it up rather fast. He allowed the older wizard to cast the spell on his worn t-shirt.

The man looked at him expectantly and Harry blushed when he realized he was just sitting there fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt. He thought of his wings around him and grinned when they were suddenly enveloped in a curtain of black.

His inner dragon purred at the thought of his wings around their mate, protecting and embracing them. Snape chuckled a dark and rich sound and Harry's blush darkened when he realized he was making that sound out loud.

"It's alright," Snape reassured him. "You're no longer entirely human, you will find yourself with instincts your rational mind can not justify."

Harry sighed, of course this was happening to him. He could never do anything the normal way. He knew their magic was strong together and he was definitely attracted to the man he was practically wrapped around, but it didn't go much farther than that. Sure, he admired Snape, the man was bloody brilliant and he was wicked funny when his humor wasn't at Harry's experience.

But that all it was, respect and admiration and this strange sense of comradeship in the war against Voldemort, not love. He barely knew anything about the man he was destined to spend the rest of his life with, let alone have any legitimate children.

That was the other thing. Harry hadn't been able to tell anyone about supposedly being the heir to The King of Fairies, including his mate. Especially his mate. He didn't know how one brought something like that up in civil conversation. Everyone knew the story of The Boy-Who-Lived. One didn't simple acquire siblings randomly, fairy siblings at that. If the press ever found out they'd have a field day.

Harry needed to talk to Fred and George. They were more like family, the big brothers he didn't think he'd had, than anyone else, save maybe Luna and Mione. The twins would never betray him and might actually be able to help as they had more unsolicited access to the wizarding world as a whole. "Potter?"

"Harry. Just- call me Harry when we're alone," the younger wizard sighed "I'm going to be with you and only you for the rest of my life." There was a sharp intake of breath from beside him, but he continued. "The least you can do is call me by my first name."

"Pot- Harry," Snape said hesitantly. "I thought I made it clear that you don't have to be with only me, as the submissive in the relationship, you're free to be with who you will, the bond won't make you-," he nearly tripped on the words, but finished with ", love me."

"I know that," but I want a family and children who won't be condemned for the sins of their father. He couldn't say this, of course, so he settled for the truth ", but it makes me want you. I want to be happy, that's it and if I have a chance at happiness with you, I want to take it. It feels right with you, my dragon is content, but I don't know you. I don't know you enough to say either way that I could or couldn't love you. And I want to know you." He finished practically in a whisper.

Harry hadn't really felt the truth of it until he said it, but the awkwardness of it was his being being split in two. The creature side of him desperately wanted to claim his mate while the other, more rational side of him screamed that they didn't even know this man they were so desperate to claim.

"I, I hadn't realized," the older wizard said, his voice softer than usual ", I'll speak with Dumbledore, perhaps some more remedial potions lessons are on order."


	15. Feeling

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not switching dialogue lines for the twins because they are two halfs of a whole. If anyone finds this terribly annoying, let me know. Final pairings are Harry/Sev, Zoreah(OC)/The Twins, Nev/Draco/Landon (OC) Thanks a million for the follows, favorites, comments and reviews!

"Gred? Forge?" Harry called into the empty shop. He'd been keyed onto the wards as a safety precaution when they'd first started living above WWW.

"Back here, Harrikins," Forge called from the back room that was originally intended for storage space, but was currently overflowing with inventions. Fred was at one end of a table bent over a bubblegum pink cauldron, throwing seemingly random ingredients in every few minutes. George was at the other end, cross legged in the middle of a pile of spinning, metal gears. He was currently trying to wrestle one into what appeared to be a muggle water balloon.

Sephtis took stock of the room and finding nothing of interest curled up in the corner for a nap. Harry climbed onto the long table in between the scrap metal and scattered potions ingredients. With a deep breath he melted into his true form and shot a grin to each of the twins, who morphed into their Imp forms in return. They were even more identical like this, but the younger wizard had always been able to tell them apart, especially with his new senses. Unlike most, he knew that they were Gemini Twins, two halves of one soul, sharing most everything, including their magical core.

He handed them things as they needed them, relishing in the simple tranquility he always felt with Gred and Forge. "What's wrong, little brother?"

"I read my birth father's journal," He admitted quietly, handing Fred a gear filled balloon.

"Not quite what you expected?" Gred asked. They carefully funneled the now bubbly, midnight blue liquid into the muggle balloons.

"He's a fairy," Harry said, tying a balloon off. "Or he was. Their king."

"Is he alive?" The twins cast a light red spell in tandem, one he had never seen, probably something of their own invention.

"I'm not sure. The only fairies I know that haven't just come into their inheritance are Zoreah and her br-Landon." The twins finished casting their spell on the balloons and secured them into a long, narrow, compartmentalized trunk. They tucked it under the workbench and climbed onto the table on either side of Harry. "And it's not exactly something I can ask them..."

"Tell us, little one," Forge said softly into the silence.

"They're Le Fay's children."

"Oh, Harry," one of the twin sighed. They understood more than anyone how much he had always wished for a family, only to find out that he'd had siblings all along. He was pulled into a strong chest. Fingers sifted through his hair. "But weren't you named his heir? Zoreah and Landon are older." "And fairies."

"Their mother wasn't Le Fay's true mate. Mine was. The King can only have legitimate children with his mate; Zo, Landon, and their mother were exiled."

"Do they know who you are?" Forge asked, chest rumbling beneath Harry's cheek.

"No," the younger creature whispered, full of guilt. "They'll hate me. My own family, now that I've finally found them I know I will never truly have them."

"Does Severus know about any of this?" Gred asked, leaning back so he was in Harry's line of sight.

Harry laughed bitterly, pushing himself to his feet. He had promised Zo he'd stop by and it was getting dark. ", Not a thing; it's not something that comes up in polite conversation.

'How have you been?'

'Oh, fine. I've just found out I have exiled fairies for siblings, my mother is the reason they're exiled, I'm the heir to a throne I know next to nothing about, and you're the only one I can ever have children with.'" He sighed ", I'm sure I'll tell him eventually. "

"Oh, Harrikins, you never were one for small talk."

x.X.x.X

It was Landon opened the door. "Here to see Zoreah?"

"Is she still awake? I don't know the next time I'll be able to leave and the passageway has been sealed." At Hermione's insistence The seventh year Gryffindors, who knew of the passage, and Luna had all sealed it with their magic. It would take three of them, one of the three being Harry, Luna or Mione, to open the passageway again and the same who opened it to seal it.

"Harry!? Sephtis? Is that you?" Zoreah shoved her brother aside, her small, willowy form a mere shadow in the light of the doorframe.

"I brought some friends, I hope that's okay?" Harry asked the exuberant little fairy. Fred and George had insisted on meeting his new found family. Zoreah barely spared a glance at the heavy, oversized cloaks the twins wore, concealing their identities.

"Of course. Come on in!" She pulled the door open in front of her brother, her wings fluttering against it in excitement. The small flat was painted a muted blue with oak, hardwood floors and over stuffed furniture. Paintings dominated the walls and two kezzel kittens were curled up in the center of a chaise lounge, tucked into the corner. "Here, sit," she flopped onto the lounge, the kezzel's immediately claiming her lap. Zoreah laughed and pulled one or the kittens, with fur a deep midnight black with bright green eyes, to her chest. The other, fur white as snow and crystal blue eyes jumped from its perch and sniffed curiously at Sephtis.

Harry gave his fairy friend a quick hug and sat on the far side of an adjacent couch. Gred and Forge drew back their hoods and perched on the couch next to Harry. "You're Imps," Zoreah breathed curiously.

"Zo, meet Fred and George," Harry said ",Gred, Forge, meet Zoreah."

"Pleasure to meet you," Forge said with an exaggerated bow. Gred grinned and bestowed the lightest of kisses upon her hand.

"Hello," Zo said, cheeks stained red. They caught up on the trial things, Zoreah launching into a wild tale about one of her most recent customers. "You run the joke shop, WWW, right?" The twins nodded excitedly, explaining, or trying to explain a new spell they were creating.

"Yang!" She cried suddenly, her gaze shifting to were the mischievous little kitten was trying to climb Sephtis' mane. The thestral just snorted and flopped to the ground. The white ball of fur went tumbling from its perch.

The black kitten blinked sleepily and taking stock of the situation dove off the lounge, landing on Sephtis' head. She sent what looked suspiciously like a smug grin at her sister, curled up, and went back to sleep.

"He'll be fine, Zo," Harry chuckled at the little familiars' antics. "They're not exactly killer beasts." The white fur ball grumbled dejectedly, padded back over to the thestral and curled against his side.

"Two familiars-?" The twins asked ", -that's rare."

Zoreah smiled fondly ", I know, they've been together their whole life, Yin and Yang. Their mother was my mother's familiar. She only ever had these two kittens."

"Zo, " Landon called from the doorway, his voice rough. He eyed Harry strangely ", it's getting late, someone's going to notice you're gone ."

Harry laughed darkly ", No one's going to notice, Landon." He rose, Sephtis along with him. Two fur balls grumbled in protest and the thestral nuzzle the little ones farewell. "But I can tell when I'm not wanted." Fred and George lept to their feet and flanked Harry. Gred reached out to put his hand on his little brother's shoulder in a show of silent support, but Harry just shook his head and ducked away. "By Zoreah, I'll write." He hugged the little fairy goodbye, threw up the hood of his cloak and slipped through the door. The twins spared the fairy siblings one last glance, before following Harry out the door.

"He knows," Zoreah mumbled in a strangled whisper. "And - and they're... they're my..."

Landon nodded, tortured, roaming eyes landing the door. "I know, Zo, I know." He pulled his little sister into his arms and held her as she sobbed.


	16. Fear

AN I don't own Harry Potter. So sorry it took me longer than usual to get this up, but this ones almost twice as long as average. As always, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

Dumbledore had insisted on teaching Harry himself, with what had happened last time. Harry'd had no way to get out of it. He and Severus had each gone to Dumbledore separately, pointing out that he'd need to continue his training if he was expected to defeat Voldemort. Instead of occelmentry, Dumbledore had shown him a strange collection of pensive memories belonging to Tom Riddle. Over the next few weeks Harry was slightly horrified to learn that Riddle has split his soul into seven pieces.

The old man had pulled him aside in the great hall this morning to remind him of the trip they'd planned to destroy one of these horcruxes. They'd been reviewing basic spells and magical conduct for the last few days. Tonight would be their last practical training, a mock duel between the two, until disarmament. Harry was dreading the duel, he would have to focus most of his energy on not revealing his true strength.

Dumbledore's office had been cleared. The magical artifacts usually overtaking his shelves had been shuttled off to a number of secure trunks in the corner. Dumbledore reminded him of proper dueling etiquette, that honestly, he'd nearly forgotten after his Goblin training. The duel started with spells that would make his Goblin family laugh. He made sure not to go above fifth year curriculum and if he did to do so weakly.

He had made sure to falter a few times and allow spells hit him. Dumbledore, for all his alleged glory, was looking a bit worse for wear. He must have been desperate to end the duel, roaring ", Expelliarmus!" Harry bristled, he would not be disarmed. He returned the spell, watching them clash in an arch of red light. He slowly allowed his true power to slide behind the spell and grinned when Dumbledore's old, gnarled wand slipped in his out-stretched hand.

He immediately threw the thing back, not wanting it to try and bond with his magic. They had a tendency to do so. The old man gazed at Harry strangely for a moment before nodding. "I believe that will be all for tonight," he said, moving behind his desk, clearly dismissing the young man.

x.X.x.X.

"Harry?" Neville asked the next morning ", My Gran sent the books. Would you mind coming to the hospital wing with me?"

"Sure thing, Nev," Harry said. The fairies had taught Draco basic glamor and fairy magic, but most of it had to be learned independently. This was especially due to the differences in their type of fairy. Their magic would be different; based off a different element. "Morning Madam Pomfrey, " Harry said pushing open the doors.

"Potter, Longbottom," the medi witch greeted them curtly ", I do hope you've found a way to get mister Malfoy back to class."

Harry chuckled fondly at the stern yet gentle way of the medi witch ", Yes, Madam." She nodded and bustled back to her office. "Morning, Draco," Harry said, pulling the curtain closed behind them. Draco glanced up from where he sat cross legged on the bed, his transfiguration essay laid out in front of him. Although the fairy now knew the spells to glamor his wings and fangs, he'd been relishing in the opportunity to show them. Harry too had fell into the habit of releasing his dragon features after entering the hospital wing. Sephtis planted himself at the foot of Draco's bed. He didn't always know how to act in the presence of the wizards that couldn't see him, but he was protective of his wizard's family and was particularly fond of the unstable little fairy. Neville perched on the edge of Draco's bed tentatively.

"My Gran owled a few books this morning," he said, placing them next to the little fairy's stack of transfiguration books. "They should be able to guide you through anything you need."

"Thank you, Lo- Neville ," Draco was still getting used to calling the Gryffindors by their first names.

"No problem," Neville said softly, his cheeks tinged pink; something about Draco, especially in his true form, made his stomach flip.

The fairy had, of course, noticed the strange reactions Long- Neville had increasingly begun to have around him, but there was clearly something wrong with the Gryffindors anyway, helping a Slytherin like they were. Plus, acknowledging Neville's reactions ment acknowledging his own, something he wasn't equipped to handle at the moment. One life changing revelation at a time was enough for him.

x.X.x.X.

Harry had known as soon as they entered the cave that there was no horcrux there, but a week later, at the old Riddle house, he felt it's darkness. He shivered, realizing he'd already destroyed one in Riddle's diary; he'd destroyed a man's soul. He nearly dubbed over with the urge to spill the contents of his stomach on the floor.

"Harry, My boy?" Dumbledore asked, when Harry failed to follow him into the next room, "everything alright?"

"Yes, be right there," he took a deep breath, this was the only way to defeat his enemy.

Before he could warn the old man, he'd had the ring on his finger. "Headmaster," Harry whispered, shocked. The old wizard stood frozen, staring at his quickly blackening hand. Dumbledore's eyes locked onto his gnarled wand gripped in the blackness. He dropped the wand, his hand shaking. "I think we need to get back to Hogwarts," Harry said, scooping up the fallen wand. He held it up in question. The Headmaster nodded mutely and Harry slipped it into his secondary sheath. "I've got my apparition license," Hery said, offering Dumbledore his arm.

Sephtis jumped to his feet when they apparated into the Headmaster's office. "Go, get Se- Professor Snape," Harry said, settling the old man in his arm chair. The thestral snorted, but did as Harry asked, his wizard seemed panicky. "Headmaster, give me the ring," Harry said, grabbing a bag that would contain whatever magic had cursed it off the shelf of artifacts. "I can destroy it, I've done it before, with the basilisk fang." The Headmaster nodded, a bit delirious; he wretched the thing from his finger and dropped it into the bag.

The great staircase shuttered and Severus swept into the room, potions case in hand. He made eye contact with his younger mate, briefly. Harry felt a pressure against his occelmentry barriers. He knew he could push it from his mind; he cracked his barriers open slightly instead.

'My chambers will be open to you tonight, if you wish to come by,' a smooth voice murmured in his mind. Outloud he acknowledged Harry with a short ", Potter."

Harry threw the invisibility cloak over his head. He and Sephtis fled from the Headmaster's office; the cursed pouch held tightly against his chest. He forced himself not to sprint to the Chamber of Secrets. He ignored Myrtle's sobbing, he could comfort her another time.

"Open," Harry hissed. He eyed Sephtis warily. "Stairs?" He grinned, if a bit shakily and descended into the darkness, flowed by the foal. "Close."

The Chamber was just a rancid as it had been the first time. When he reached the main chamber he eyed the slain beast in relief. They'd spelled the thing preserved, so it wasn't just a rotting mess.

He eyed its teeth, then the ring. It contained a man's soul or part of one. Destroying a soul couldn't be any better that splitting it in the first place. Sephtis pressed his snout against the quivering wizard's side in a silent show of support. Harry ran one of his hands through the thestral's tangled mane. In his familiar's eyes he saw the faces of his mother and father, Cedric and Sirius, and the countless other wizards and witches that had died by Voldemort's wand. "He's the reason I can see you, Sephtis," Harry murmured, choking back tears.

He ran the tips of his fingers along the snout of the basilisk. "I'm sorry," he whispered, voice rough. As the pouch fell from his fingers, he watched as if in a trance, the ring tumble free onto the stone at his feet. He dropped to his knees before the slain monster's gaping maw. With a yank one of its lethal fangs was clutched between his suddenly steady hands. With an alien determination he hurled the fang in a wild arc, slicing it through the darkness pulsating around the ring. The horcrux wailed and from it emerged a thick smoky form. It soon so closely resembled Harry's uncle he nearly dropped the fang.

"Worthless," He spat, face screwed up in disgust, "Freak! Burden! Unloveable! No one will ever want you! No one could ever love you!" The form shifted suddenly and Hermione stood before him. "Harry," She looked down at him, voice soft, face full of disappointment, "What are you doing? Do you want to turn out like Voldemort, the man who killed your parents, Cedric, Siri? What you're doing is just as bad; the Harry I know wouldn't do this. You're not my brother anymore, you're not anyone." Then there were the twins, fully imps. "Little bitty Harry," One laughed, cruel and dark. "You would turn out a Sub. You've always been helpless, weak. You've never been able to protect yourself-" Their features were sharper than he remembered, fangs gleaming through a twisted smile. "-and against muggles," the other spat in disgust. "We've never been your brothers-" "-we only pretend to like you, because Dumbledore wants us to keep an eye on you." "-So you don't turn out dark." Sood Severus stood before him, angry and sneering. "They're right, you know. No one will love you, least not me. I don't want you. You're just like your father, worse even. You're a terrible man; I'd rather die than be your mate."

Harry gasped and shook. Tears dripped down his face, but he held the dagger with resolve. He might as well have been piercing his own soul; those he loved most confirming his worst fears. Eventually the smoke cleared and he was left with metal dust and a gleaming black stone. He lifted the fang and dropped it unceremoniously, the clatter echoing off the chamber. Had he destroyed the horcrux? There was only one way to find out. He poked at the stone, strangely unsurprised when his finger came away unblackened. He scooped up the thing then, cradling it in a palm. It began to tingle and shake, but the magic pouring off it didn't feel dark. He eyed it suspiciously, perhaps he shouldn't be holding a former dark artifact. His vision slowly went dark.

"Hello, little dragon," a soft voice murmured. "Open your eyes, Harry." He blinked slowly, not realizing they were shut. A soft white light filled his vision all around; he felt like he was floating. Before him stood a woman cloaked in black. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back, her skin was fair and thin as parchment and her features were delicate and refined. Long, thick lashes framed her soulful eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

"Death," Harry breathed. "Has it killed me? The horcrux?"

"Killed you, little one? Of course not," Death gasped, "Harry, darling, you're the Master Of Death."

"Master Of… What?"

"You know the tale, don't you? Of the Peverell brothers?" she asked "Are you not their descendant?"

"But, that's just a bedtime story, for children. It's true?"

"Of course. You'll never die, never grow old, not until you wish it," she explained, "The same will be true for your mate upon consummation of your mateship."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked, "What do you want?"  
"You need not do anything, young one, but honor the magic you have been bestowed," Death reached out and traced a finger along his scar. "Although, I would like to remove this fragment of a soul, it might interfere with your new magic."

"Soul? Am I? Am I a horcrux?" he whispered in shock.

"Yes, darling, I believe you are."

"Destroy it," Harry gasped, drawing in a ragged breath. He'd been carrying around a shred of Voldemort's soul since he was a child. Death place both hands on either side of his head, leaned in, and kissed his brow. It burned like nothing Harry had ever felt. "Bloody hell!" he hissed. When she pulled away he was filled with a peace he'd never felt before.

"There you are sweet one," she said, stepping back. "Until we next meet."

His vision started to go fuzzy around the edges. "Wait! What now?"

"Don't worry, I'll know if you need me before you do," she said with a mysterious smile, "Oi, and a swift flick should do." Death trailed her fingers along his cheek and darkness fell over his eyes.

When he opened them he was back in the Chamber Of Secrets. In his hand lay what appeared to be a scythe. The shaft was made of pure obsidian, carved with ancient, protective runes on one side. On the other were carvings of his holly wand and The Elder Wand. There was a slight indent, for the cloak that still rested on his shoulders. The blade was made of bone, the basilisk fang. Where the fang met the shaft, the Resurrection stone was inlaid. How was he supposed to explain this one? A flick? That was what Death said.

He felt the magic humming in the scythe. With the intent to make the scythe a bit more convenient he flicked the thing. His forearms tingled lightly, the scythe was tattooed into his left one, and all that was left in his grasp was the holly wand. Around the scythe, the protective runes were scattered. He thought of using his scythe, willed it into his hand and there it materialized. Although a ghost of the tattoos remained.

Sephtis eyed him curiously, so Harry showed him what had happened through their bond. The thestral puffed up his little chest. His wizard, The Master Of Death. He followed his wizard out of the ancient chamber and watched as he soothed a crying girl. The cloak was thrown over his wizard's head and he was a bit hazy, but Sephtis could still see him. Only those that had seen death could see a thestral. Now that Harry was literally cloaked in death, any thestral would be able to see him, no matter what. Sephtis had the added bonus of being his familiar. He would always be able to see Harry, especially the parts that no one else had yet. He knew Harry was in for a turbulent few years; the little wizard had no idea how powerful he truly was.

They'd reached Severus' chambers. Harry realized he had no idea how late it was or if he was even still welcome. He shifted his weight, back and forth between feet. He stumbled back a bit, maybe he should just go lie down . Luna might still be up; they hadn't talked all night in a while. Just as he turned to leave the portrait slid open.

"Are you planning on standing out there all night?" Harry blushed and ducked through the portrait sheepishly. "Sephtis? Where's Harry?" Severus asked, closing the door behind him. He was in dark, fit trousers, an emerald silk shirt and his dragonoid features on full display.

"Oh, right," Harry said, slipping the cloak from his back. He tried willing it to the scythe and concealed a grin when he felt it connect with the other magical artifacts.

"You don't have to hide in here, when it's just us," Severus drawled, gesturing to a wing. Harry grinned as he released his hold on his wizard form. "Come, sit." They sat side by side on a squishy leather sofa. Harry brushed a lock of hair from his eyes and Severus' eyes widened.

"What?" Harry asked, toeing the plushy carpet self consciously. Around anyone else he would have clenched his jaw, stuck up his nose, narrowed his eyes and growled out the word. Severus made him feel strange. He knew he could overpower the older wizard, but he didn't want to. Around Severus, he was willing to surrender his calm control and be a just Harry.

"Your scar," Severus murmured, long, potion stained fingers brushing his forehead, "have you seen it?" The older dragon conjured a hand mirror. Bloody hell, his scar was gone.

"Death," Harry whispered, a small smile slipping onto his face.

"Death?" Severus reached out, hands catching his young mate's shoulders, "Harry, are you alright?

"Have you ever heard of a horcrux?"


	17. Foreign

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. Your follows, favorites and reviews make my day!

"The Deathly Hallows?" Severus murmured in disbelief, "That's a story for children."

Harry chuckled, "You understand that a wizard can remain living after ripping apart his soul, but not that Death can be animate?" He had taken this so well up until now, only expressing appropriate levels of horror and disgust. Soul mutilation wasn't exactly a light hearted topic. He knew about the Horcruxes, those that Harry knew of anyway, and how Dumbledore and he had been retrieving one when the Headmaster was cursed. It was only when they got to the one in his scar that Severus became slightly unnerved.

"His soul, that's what was contained in your scar?"

"Yes," Harry answered tentatively, he was still getting used to the idea himself, "a bit of it."

"And it was essentially removed by death?"

Harry nodded, questioning him hesitantly, "Are you alright? With all of this?"

Severus straightened up, looking more like the man Harry knew, "Of course, Harry." He dropped a light arm around the younger wizard's shoulder, wings fluttering anxiously behind him. "It just takes a minute to process. The dragon isn't exactly happy that I allowed a piece of a foreign soul into your mind."

Harry sighed, laying his head against his mate's shoulder, "You know this isn't your fault, right?"

Severus flinched slightly, just enough for Harry to notice "If I would have-"

"-no," Harry said, interrupting him, "We're not going there. I've forgiven you for the past, let's just move on."

"Alright."

"Alright then." They sat in awkward silence for a moment. Then another. Neither of them really knew what to say to one another. Harry's eyes landed on his new tattoo. "Want to see something brilliant?" he asked, emerald eyes lighting up. At Severus' nod he moved so he stood before the older wizard and called the staff to his hand. "This, is my scythe."

Severus' eyes widened, "Have you any idea how powerful these runes are?" He reached out to trace them reverently, "These are ancient, used before Merlin's time." He hissed suddenly in pain, jerking his hand back from the elegant weapon. He groaned, holding his forearm to his chest; Voldemort was calling him. He stood and moved towards to floo. "You're welcome to stay," he ground out between clenched teeth, "Although I'm not sure when I'll return." He summoned his mask and was gone with a flair of green flame.

Harry grabbed a surprisingly soft throw from the back of an armchair and curled up on the couch. Sephtis settled on the ground at his side. Harry lay his scythe across his lap, tracing the runes absent-mindedly. The dragon inside him rolled restlessly at the thought of his mate serving that monster. He would find a way to remove the mark.

x.X.x.X.

"Fred! George!" Zoreah cried happily when the twins pushed through the doors of the shop.

"Hello, Zoreah," Gred said with a chuckle, embracing the lithe fairy. Forge smiled fondly at her perpetual exuberance. "Hey, Zo."

She threw her arms around him, grinning cheekily, "Hello, Fred. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood-" "-thought we'd stop by get some tattoos?"

"Brilliant," She said, flitting over to the wall where some of them where displayed. The rest of the designs were in books. "See anything you like?"

"We'd need magical tattoos-" Gred started. Forge undid his button up with a swipe of his wand along the front. He trailed it along his back, so his wings would pass through instead of ripping the shirt to shreds. "-they'd need to transfer to our creature forms."

He allowed himself to fall instead to his true form, he gained a few inches, muscles filling out. His ears became pointed and eyes slit vertically. Large, red, bat-like wings erupted from his back and a tail unwrapped from his waist. His mischievous grin was full of fangs. "Imp," he said softly, gesturing to his wing.

"Oh," she said, violet eyes flashing wide. Regaining her composure, she tugged the largest book closer to her. "This one's full of magical tattoos. Looking for anything in particular?"

"Well," Gred said, at some point having changed into his true form, "It's recently come to our attention that we have a mate-" the twins stepped closer, so they were either side of her "-we're looking for something to represent her-" Fred trailed his fingers along her cheek, brushing a dark lock from her eyes. "Any ideas?" he asked in a whisper, leaning in.

x.X.x.X.

The floo flared green without warning; Harry sprang from the couch to a defensive crouch in front of the fire, scythe poised and ready. Severus practically fell from the fire, landing on the floor with a harsh thud. He rolled onto his back, panting and moaning. Harry dropped to the floor beside him.

"Severus!" he gasped when the wizards dragon features exploded, wings tangled in the voluminous robes. He clutched his arm, writhing on the floor. Harry hissed a cutting spell, ripping the fabric from his arm. "Bloody hell," he gasped. The sickly olive scales were slowly creeping up his arm; dark tendrils of magic slid from the dark mark and were working their way around the Slytherin's body. They wove in and out of the scales, piercing it easily. Harry gasped in horror when he realized the dark robes were turning sticky with blood from where the magic pierced him.

He quickly vanished the robes and pulled Severus' wings out from underneath him. The onxy eyed wizard was left in his shredded shirt and dark 's inner dragon was smoldering, an angry calm. Something inside him he'd never felt before pulsed and burned, instinct leading him to hold his scythe to the dark mark.

"Mine," he hissed in parseltongue, holding the tip of the basilisk fang against sickly scales. The snake in the dark mark turned towards Harry's magic. "He's mine," Harry growled, the power inside of him shaking, fueled by his anger and fear. The snake slowly moved closer to the fang, Harry trailed it down Severus' arm and down his hand, he pushed his emotions into the scythe, trusting it not to harm his mate. The skull was encased in tendrils, all of it ripping down the Slytherin's arm.

"MINE," Harry roared, drawing the whole mess out of Severus' ring finger. The curse sat in a swirling ball for a moment before moulding itself into a snake. It coiled up, as if ready to attack. Harry snarled, drawing his scythe back and slicing through the curse. The remains of the Dark Mark were destroyed in a flash of magic.

The Master of Death dropped to his mate's side, trembling. "Severus," he whispered shakily. He willed the Scythe back inside him, focusing all his magic on his hands. He held them to where the curse had ripped through the scales, sighing in relief when they sealed back together. The healed scales were left a glimmering emerald green. The deep green scales were soon scattered along the onyx eyed wizards body where the curse had pierced.

Harry spelled them clean of the dark, sticky blood. He cast a feather light charm on his unconscious mate, scooping him into his arms. Sephtis followed the, settling the floor at the foot of the bed. Harry weaved his own wards around the rooms, pulling from his newfound magic and the ancient protections the goblins had taught him. He tucked Severus under the silky bedsheet he found a soft, worn night shirt and spelled his mate into it. He stripped to his boxers and climbed in beside his mate, wrapping them in the cocoon of his wings.


	18. Fright

AN I don't own Harry Potter. Paraphrased some dialogue towards the end there, not mine, just thought it fit nicely. Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! All the reviews with suggested chapter titles are a blessing, thanks lovelies.

Severus didn't want to open his eyes. Death was warm and soft. That's where he must be, in the afterlife. Flashes of Voldemort's cruel laughter echoed through his mind. The self proclaimed Dark Lord had held him under the cruciatus the second he apparated into the throne room. Voldemort had done something to his dark mark that shot shocks of blind pain through his system. Severus had managed to apparate out between Voldemort's shrill laughs and landed in the middle of Hogsmeade. He'd stumbled through the closest floo, his address bubbling from his lips as liquid tasting of copper filled his mouth. That was the last thing he remembered before darkness took him.

"Severus," Harry murmured, jolting from where he lay curled against the headboard, watching over the older wizard. His mate was stirring after hours of stillness he feared would end in death. He ran his fingers through the unconscious wizards tangled hair. His mate murmured in his sleep and arched into his touch; magic crackled between their skin. Harry shifted them so most of Severus' upper body was in his lap, head pillowed on Harry's chest. He cocooned them in his wings; shielding his mate as he slept.

x.X.x.X.

Landon was brought up short by the sight of his baby sister straddling one of the Weasley twins, seated on the reception desk. The other stood at her back, his arms wrapped around her, trailing kisses down her neck. Zoreah was twined around them, a hand full of red hair and a mouthful of Weasley. In their passionate haze they failed to notice his presence.

"Weasley!" He snapped, stalking forward. The one closest spun to face him, snarling and gnashing teeth bared, wings extended to protect his mates. Behind him, the other Weasley was crouched on the desk, growling low in his throat with Zoreah concealed almost entirely by the circle of his wings. The air in the small room crackled dangerously and Landon could taste the electricity of his sisters magic wrapped around them. "Zo?" he asked softly, wand at the ready. He really wasn't in the mood to fight two feral Doms in the middle of his shop. "It's just me." He felt Zoreah's magic concentrate in the air around him and probe at his own, before rushing back to her.

"Fred," she cooed softly to the Weasley encasing her in his wings. She wriggled from the hold of his arms, his hands sliding to rest at the small of her back. "It's just my brother; he's not a threat." She reached up and hooked a hand behind his neck. She brought one to cup his jaw and pressed their foreheads together. "Forge, love, he's family," The little fairy said, locking eyes. "He's safe. I'm alright."

Fred rumbled low in his chest in acknowledgment, eyes focusing as more of his rational mind took over. He still buried his nose her hair, scenting her for injury or distress. When he was satisfied he pulled her back into his arms and flopped back onto the desk. He sat cross legged, the little fairy content to remain curled in his lap.

"George," she murmured reaching for her second mate who still stood between them and her brother. "Come here, love. Everything's alright." Landon looked away from the still glaring, snarling Imp in a sign of submission. Satisfied with this George relaxed his stance slightly and moved lean against the desk beside his mates. Only one wing still between them and Landon.

"Georgie," Fred murmured. "Relax, we're alright." Sensing his twi'ns calm George drew his wings up onto his back. He gave a brief kiss to the other half of his soul, scenting him as he did. He bestowed Zoreah with a kiss as well, nuzzling the hollow of her throat to confirm that she was truly alright. He trusted Fred of course, but she hadn't bed in his arms.

"Imps are incredibly protective of their mate or mates until they've consummated their bond," Gred informed a still wary Landon.

"Oi, well. Just keep it out of the shop," he said with an exasperated sigh and fond shake of his head, "Last thing we need is a customer walking in on you three consummating on the reception desk."

"Alright-" The twins faces lit up with devilish smirks. "-that leaves us plenty of places." Fred hopped down, pulling his little fairy after him. They were here to get tattoos after all.

x.X.x.X.

Hermione answered the frantic knocking on her portrait door to find Malfoy, dark smudges beneath his eyes, the rest of his face white as the parchment he clutched in his shaking hands. His face fell when he met her eyes.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, "Are you alright?"

"I really need to speak with Pot-Harry. Is he in?" The Slytherin boy asked, desperation leaking into his voice.

"'Mione?" a soft voice asked from somewhere behind the Head Girl. "Who is it?" Luna Lovegood clad in nothing but an oversized Gryffindor shirt, wormed her way around Hermione before she could answer. She lay back against her mate's chest, humming sleepily when Hermione's arms found their way around her waist "Oh, is it tonight already?" Luna asked, a soft smile blooming on her face. She met his eyes and he was slightly unnerved by the pure silver where white should be, black tendrils of pupil threaded throughout it all. "Hello, Draco."

"Lov-Luna," he acknowledged with a short nod. If he hadn't concealed his wings they'd probably be audible with their nervous fluttering.

Luna nodded back before cocking her head to the side, eyes going unfocused as if looking for something only she could see. "Harry isn't available at the moment," she said after a few slow blinks.

"O-oh, all right then, it wasn't important really," he said, stumbling back a few steps. "Sorry to have woken you." He turned to go, arms wrapped around his middle.

"Draco," Luna said, stopping him where he stood. "Try the kitchens." He shot her a curious look. "He can help you. If you let him." She smiled, hoping things would work out the way she'd seen they could, and both girls bid him goodnight.

Luna let her mate lead them back to their bed. They stripped from their nightshirts and Luna crawled beneath the sheets, happy to be held in the circle of her mates arms. Luna lay her head on Hermione's shoulder, tucked beneath her chin. Warm breath ghosting along her hair, she listened to the soothing beat of 'Mione's heart. Her fingers rubbed absent minded patterns where they rested against Hermione's side.

"Luna?" she asked in the darkness.

"Humm?"

"You've sent him to his mate haven't you?" She slid her hand that wasn't trapped beneath the blonde witch to cup her jaw. Luna shifted so she was on the pillow and Mione could prop herself up with her other arm.

"MmmHmm," she murmured, pulling her girlfriend down for sleepy kisses. She rolled them over, pinning her mate to the bed. "Sleep 'Mione," she whispered into their kiss when she knew the older witch was about to speak, kisses swallowing whatever was whispered in response. Hermione chuckled softly, but shut her eyes and allowed the rhythm of Luna's heart lull her to sleep.

x.X.x.X.

"Severus," a soft voice cooed. "Open your eyes, darling." A woman cloaked in black stood before him, the only thing to fill his vision besides a muted white light. Soulful eyes smiled at him as she helped him to his feet. She was beautiful, features delicate and refined. Her hair wasn't any particular color, soft tresses falling in waves down her back. "You don't have much time, sweetheart, and I have someone here who'd like a word with you."

He took her elegant hand, the skin that covered it, fair and thin as parchment. She lead him onward for a but and in the distance he saw the beginnings of a field and a faint figure. A woman, he soon saw, was sitting in the field, making small braids out of grass.

"Severus!" She exclaimed the second he set foot on the grass, she sprang up and threw her arms around him, "How good it is to see you after all this while, even if it is only for a short time." A shock of red hair registered in his field of vision. And when the woman in his arms pulled back to look up at him sea green eyes confirmed his shocked suspicion. Death smiled on the children, wandering away, she would come back when it was time for him to return.

"Lily?" He whispered, pulling his best friend into his arms. "So I really am dead then?"

"You daft man, have you been listening a thing I've said?" Lily huffed, rolling her eyes fondly, "You're not quite dead and you won't remain here long. Harry, powerful, wonderful boy that he is, made sure of that." She plopped back into the grass, pulling Severus after her. They lay side by side as they often did as children, watching the now blue, cloud filled sky, "You're not quite alive yet either, so death bent the rules a bit. She's quite fond of our Harry, as well, apparently." The red headed witch took his hand, merely waiting for him to speak.

"He's your son, Lils," Severus whispered. "And James'."

"Yes, Severus," She said, a resolute sort of pain slipping into her voice. She so wished she could be there for her baby and her best friend. "And you make him more happy, fill him with more hope than anyone else."

"What am I to do?" He asked, "I'm not very practiced in this verse of life."

"Severus," Lily said with a giggle, "You're absolute pants at relationships, but don't worry, so is Harry. You're perfect for eachother."

"You truly mean that?"

"Of course," she said, pulling him into her arms once more. "I wish we had more time," she whispered fiercely, eying Death's approaching form, "but I'm so glad I got to see you one last time, my dearest friend."

"Come along, Severus," Death said, offering him a hand up. "Let's get you back to the land of the living, darling," He held his best friend in one last embrace, before allowing himself to be helped from the ground.

"Wait," He called over his shoulder as they walked away. Lily had remained standing the edge of the field, watching him go. "Is this real? Or is it all in my head?"

Lily gave him a cheeky smile "Of course it is happening inside your head, Sev, but why should that make it any less real?"

x.X.x.X.

Draco would have ended up sprawled on his behind if the strong, warm hands hadn't shot out and trapped him against a broad, solid chest. It would have been their fault he ended up on the floor, but he couldn't bring himself to care when those big, steady hand curled around his biceps and held him back a bit to meet soft, warm eyes.

"Are you alright?" a low, concerned voice murmured, searching him for any injuries. They'd both been under concealment charms and slammed right into each other.

"Oi! Nev," Dean Thomas, grumbled, elbowing his housemate. "Malfoy's fine, but McGonagall will hack a hairball if we're caught out again." Weasley mumbled something through his mouth full of food and Finnigan merely rolled his eye.

"We'll meet you in the dorms, Neville, but I can't guarantee they'll be cake left," the Irishman said, tugging both the other Gryffindor seventh years up the stairs after him.

"So, are you?" Neville asked, "alright, I mean?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, if a bit shakily moving out of the other wizards grasp. Pink dusted the Gryffindor's cheeks when he realized he'd had his hand wrapped around Draco's arms the entire time.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Maybe I can help." The strange little Ravenclaw's words echoed in his mind.

"Alright, but not here," Draco said, eyes flitting around nervously.

"Come on then," Neville said, holding out his hand, grinning softly when Draco took it. It took Draco longer than it should have to notice they weren't headed to the Gryffindor common room. Or the Room of Requirement.

"Where are we going?" He asked, stopping short when he realized how far up they were. The only thing this high in the castle was the owlery and unused classrooms. They'd even passed the head boy and girl rooms.

Neville blushed and ducked his head sheepishly, "Most nights, I don't exactly sleep in Gryffindor tower. My mates are used to it; probably why they left us so easy earlier."

"Won't they be worried, though?" Draco asked. The last thing he needed was a bunch of angry Gryffindors out for his hide, "You implied you'd return to your dorm. I don't want to keep you." Draco looked like he would flee again, so Neville flung an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'll send them a patronus," He said, flicking his wand into his hand. An ice blue dragon shot out of the tip of his wand at the incantation, "I'll be back before breakfast at the earliest, don't wait up. And for Merlin's sake don't let Ron finish off an entire cake again. The common room smelled like sick for a week."

"A dragon?" Draco asked, ice blonde eyebrow arched in question.

"Yeah well," Neville mumbled, running his wand in a pattern on an old classroom door. It the door slid open and all questions of patronus were put in the back of Draco's mind.

"You did this?" He asked in a low whisper. The room was bloody brilliant.

x.X.x.X.

Severus jolted awake to find himself in bed; beyond that there was only darkness. It took his exhausted mind a moment to work out that even in the dead of night moon light filtered in from the black lake. He then realized that the bed beneath him was moving ever so slightly, up and down; warm breath ruffled his hair. He felt the arm that was slung over his chest and reached out to brush the wings that encased them in darkness.

"Sev'rus?" A voice still husky with sleep murmured in question. Before he could respond Harry had lifted the older wizard from his person and settled him against a stack of pillows, a strength one so small shouldn't possess. Harry kneeled on the bed next to him, drawing patterns in the sheets with the tips of his fingers nervously, his great wings only half tucked behind his back. "Do you feel alright?" He asked, looking as if he was actively fighting the urge to yank his mate back into his arms and keep him there. Severus opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a harsh croak. "You were screaming quite a bit," Harry said in a harsh whisper, pain leaking into his eyes. "You probably need a throat soother, I'll be right back." Harry disappeared from his line of sight and a moment later a vial was pressed to his lips. "I brought you water too," he said, holding the glass out. He drank both without question and he was shocked to realize that anything could have just been poured down his throat. Then he met worry filled emerald eyes and felt the pads of Harry's trembling fingers brush aside a lock of hair.

Severus pulled him into a kiss. Soft and languid it was like none they'd shared before. "I'm alright," Severus answered when they pulled away to breathe. "I'm alright." Harry let out a dry, mirthless laugh, moving to kiss him again. They pressed eager bodies together, Harry running his fingers along exposed skin, needing the physical reassurance that his mate was okay. The onyx eyed wizard halted in confusion when he tasted salt on their lips. "Harry?" He murmured, pulling back to search his mates face.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, wiping the tears from his face. "You were... asleep ever since I... well, I don't really know what I did." He shrugged helplessly and pulled back the left sleeve of Severus' nightshirt. Emerald green lines seemed to glow and pulse with the beat of his heart; that was new. And it was all, aside from a stray scar or two, the vibrant lines were all that adorned his forearm. The dark mark was gone.


	19. Finally

AN I don't own Harry Potter. Really appreciate all the love! Reviews make my day. Enjoy.

Severus' eyes shifted from his forearm settling on his fidgeting mate. The younger wizard sat on the bed in his boxers and a transfigured t shirt, legs tuck under him. His wings fluttered around him, nervously worrying his lip with his teeth. His big Emerald eyes watched Severus carefully.

"Severus?" He asked softly, the onyx eyed wizard hadn't said anything since he'd seen his forearm. Those dark eyes were suddenly on him, smoldering as they traced his lithe form.

"Harry," the man murmured, potion stained fingers trailing along his cheekbone. Severus cradled his face, one hand sliding around to grasp the nape of his neck. Harry nearly forgot to breathe as his mate dipped his head, dark locks falling like a waterfall around his, smoldering eyes boring into his wide emeralds. The man held him, mere centimeters away. Harry growled deep in his chest and lurching forward he captured his mate's lips in a kiss.

His hands tangled in his mate's long dark locks, pulling him closer. He rose to his knees so he was more even with Severus, moaning when he felt his mate's hardness rub against his own. Harry felt those long fingers slide along his flank and slip beneath the hem of his tshirt. Harry broke away from their kiss gasping. He hissed softly, their clothes slipping away and reappearing on the armoire. Severus growled at the taste of parselmagic on his lips, guiding his mate backwards on the bed, settling in the cradle of Harry's legs.

Severus left a trail of kisses down his little mate's jaw and along the column of his throat. Harry hissed as his mate took a pebbled nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting till the little dragon was writhing beneath him. Severus groaned as his mate bucked up suddenly, their cocks sliding against one another. He left the pebble of abused flesh for its pair, scraping it with his fangs before soothing it with his tongue. Harry moaned, his wings flying from where they lay hanging over the edge of the bed to wrap around them, pulling Severus closer. Severus kept his own dark wings tucked against his back most of the time, too large to be practical indoors. Long, soft locks slid down Harry's chest following deep kisses that would definitely mark his flesh in the morning. Scars that marred Harry's chest were covered in kisses.

Harry hissed, too gone for English, arching up as the hot suction of his mate's mouth encased the head of his weeping cock. Elegant hands held his hips steady, thumbs running along the sensitive flesh inside his hip bones. Smoldering onyx eyes fluttered up hold Harry's burning emeralds as he lapped and sucked, taking his throbbing cock down to the root. Harry moaned, fisting his hands in his mates dark locks. Severus hummed around the engorged cock, holding Harry's bucking hips still as he came with sharp hiss.

"Severus," Harry groaned, boneless. His mate gave his softening member one last lick before crawling up his body and hovering over him. The emerald eyed wizard moaned as he tasted his release in their kiss. He smirked devilishly at Severus' abused lips, before rolling them over and sliding down his mate's chest. Severus had yet to reach completion; Harry took the stiff prick in his, big, warm hands, warm breath ghosting over the head. He grinned at his mate's sharp breath and licked a stripe of the throbbing member.

He swirled his tongue around the weeping head, before sinking down swiftly, pleased he didn't have to worry about a gag reflex. He nuzzled the nest of curls at his mate's root, groaning at the scent that was purely his mate. Severus moaned deeply, he was close and the warm, constricting heat of Harry's throat brought him to the edge. Harry moaned when he felt long fingers slip into his mess of hair, he ran his tongue along the velvety underside of his mate's prick. Severus tugged sharply in warning, he was cumming. Harry hands moved to encase the shaft as his mouth held the weeping head of Severus' engorged cock. He sucked as his mate's prick as it shot it's load down Harry's throat.

The corners of Severus' mouth twitched up in a smile as his little dragon curled up on his chest. He felt Harry's lips move against him. The younger wizard sighed contently when a soft blue blanket drifted over them, the tips of his wings peeking out of the edges.

x.X.x.X.

Draco let out a sleepy yawn, burrowing into the warmth beside him. The pillow beneath his cheek smelt of sandalwood and musk, low rhythmic notes lulled him in a tranquil state. He let out a pleased little sigh when an arm dropped around his waist and held him tighter.

"Morning," a voice murmured, husky and full of sleep. Draco jerked out of the warm hold, hissing at the cold air that rushed him when he slipped from the sheet. He cursed himself for not being more alert; his fairy instincts had been at peace, happy to let him lay in the man's arms. His eyes widened when they traced the mostly nude form of Neville Longbottom. Memories from the night before came crashing down on him and he felt his heart crush. He knew something had shown on his face when Neville cringed and looked like someone AKed his toad.

"Nothing happened," the Gryffindor sighed, "if that's what you're so worried about." He slid from the bed, yanking on a pullover and a pair of worn jeans. "You were upset and half asleep after our duel so I let you crash here."

"I remember," Draco said quietly, not trusting his voice not to break. The Gryffindor boy had transformed an old defense room in a training center with attached living quarters, he pushed the letter to the back of his mind as he was shown around. He knew Neville was famous in their year for his green thumb and had expected some weird plant house. Instead, he found magic training dummies and state of the art weapons. They'd sparred for nearly three hours, with both wands and weapons until Draco was on the verge of collapsing, a tide of sorrow crashing over him. "I wasn't doubting your Gryffindor chivalry, I'm worried for mother."

Neville ducked his head sheepishly, shy grin blooming on his face. "My Gryffindor chivalry?" He asked with a good natured laugh. He met worried ice blue eyes. "Hey, I told you, we'll figure something out. I won't let your mother be held as a bargaining chip." He rooted around his trunk for jeans that would actually fit the lithe Slytherin, an old t-shirt, and a flannel that would be too big, but keep him warm in the drafty halls. "Here," he said, holding out the stack of clothes.

"Thanks," Draco said, cheeks burning red when he realized he'd been standing there in only his boxers. He shivered, pulling the shirt over his head; he was enveloped the Gryffindor's scent. The flannel hung just past the tips of his fingers and the jeans fit low on his hips.

Luna pulled open the door before they could knock. "Come on in," she said, giggling when her eyes landed on Draco. "'Mione, they're here." They settled around the fire on floor pillows, a breakfast spread appearing on the low table.

"He hasn't been by yet," Hermione said with a huff, "If he doesn't check in within the hour I'm sending out search parties.

"Give him the morning, 'Mione," Neville said with a chuckle. "Now, please tell me you understood our Runes assignment."

x.X.x.X.

"Winky, Dobby," Harry called and the two house elves, loyal to Harry alone, appeared.

"What can Winky be doing for Master Harry?" The little elf he'd rescued from Barty Crouch Jr. asked.

"I need you to stay with Severus," Harry ordered the elf. His mate was still asleep, curled up under the blanket Harry'd summoned from his room. "Come get me if something goes wrong, if he wakes up, or if he's having a nightmare."

"Winky be doing that," the elf said with a nod, ears flopping back and forth.

"What Can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter?" The elf asked in an over excited whisper, mindful of his Harry's sleeping mate.

"I need you to pop me into my common room," Harry said and with a snap of the elf's fingers they were there. "Hey, guys, sorry I was out so long. He got called to a meeti- oh. Hello Draco." His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the fairy in Neville's clothes.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione roared. Harry shrunk back, wings fluttering anxiously. "You better have a bloody good reason for worrying me like you did."

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry mumbled, accepting her fierce hug. "I'll tell you later. Why's Draco here? He and Nev get together?" The dark haired witch let out a deep sigh and cuffed him upside the head for his lack of decorum. "Ow, 'Mione," he grumbled, shifting away from his short tempered sister.

"Voldemort has my mother," Draco said, climbing from his place on the floor, ignoring the comment about him and Longbottom, "He's going to kill her if I don't kill Dumbledore. She's an innocent; she's not marked. She's never participated in any Death Eater activity and has only stayed with Father out of fear."

Harry thought for a minute. "Dobby?" Harry asked, "Can you still get into Malfoy Manor?"

"Dobby was never being told Dobby can't be going there," the elf answered, "Dobby can be doing that."

"Your mother was a Black, right?" Harry asked Draco, plan quickly formulating in his mind at Draco's wary nod. "Dobby, pop in Malfoy Manor, get her and her things, if you can to Grimmauld. Then come back and get us."

x.X.x.X.

"Mother!" Draco gasped, wrapping his arms around his mum.

"Thank you, Dobby, could you bring this note to the Weasley Twins, it's urgent." Harry had concealed his creature attributes to meet Ms. Malfoy; Neville had also come along. "Kreacher," Harry called. "Seal Grimmauld. Don't allow anyone past the wards, but those already within them, Luna, Hermione, the Weasley twins, and Severus." The old house elf did, grumbling about half bloods and blood traitors.

"Severus?" Ms. Malfoy asked, "Mr. Potter, Severus is dead. He was a spy for the light, the Dark Lord killed him when he found out."

"Harry!" Neville gasped, eying his friend carefully and Draco made a small sound of pain. Severus was his Godfather and Draco looked up to him more than the man who conceived him.

"He's alive, Nev," Harry said, "I... took care of it."

"Mr. Potter, Voldemort essentially AKed his mark," Ms. Malfoy said, shaking her head, "There's no way he could've survived that."

"I removed it," Harry said, "his mark."

"That's not possible," Ms. Malfoy said, not quite willing to believe that her old friend was still alive.

Harry shrugged, "Believe me, don't believe me, he's still alive. Oh, and call me Harry. Mr. Potter, makes me feel like I'm in for a detention."

The aristocratic woman was deeply confused be that strange young man before her, "Call me Narcissa. Although, I'm still confused as to why you would save Severus or me, for that matter."

Pink dusted Harry's cheeks as he faced what was essentially his mate's family. "Well, Severus is my mate," he said, letting his true form bleed through, "And you were going to be killed if a friend didn't kill our Headmaster. I had a way to rectify that."

"Severus is your mate?" Draco asked, head still spinning from the overall shock of the last day. Harry nodded. "Is your mateship subject to the same law as a fairy's?" The blonde asked seriously.

"Yes," Harry admitted softly, no sexual relationship would be considered a valid mateship unless it was with his chosen.

"And attraction?"

"We feel a pull to be in each other's presence," Harry said, understanding that this was Draco's way of asking after his intentions, masked as curiosity about his creature inheritance, "the bond doesn't force feelings. Those have formed on their own."

"Treat him well, Potter," Draco said firmly.

"Or you'll chop of my bouloux?" Harry asked with a nervous chuckle.

"No, Harry, dear," Narcissa said with a laugh, "Severus will."

The twins arrival was timed interestingly, sparking an even stranger, quite awkward, conversation when Zoreah and Landon showed up as well.

"I'll just go help Ms. Malfoy unpack then," Neville said finally, hefting the trucks into his arms instead of using magic like most wizards would. The Gryffindor boy would help Draco's mother, better to get on the woman's good side. He hoped that a friendship, at the very least, was developing between him and the little fairy and this would be a good opportunity to get to know his family.

Harry turned to his siblings. "I'm hungry," Landon grumbled in greeting. He was still uneasy around Harry. Zoreah had insisted he be kinder to their little brother, but he knew next to nothing about the confusing young man and was still unsure whether he even wanted a relationship with him.

"Good to see you too, Landon," Harry said with a chuckle, "Kitchen's through there." Landon eyed the mounted house elf heads warily.

Draco sighed, eyeing the gruff fairy, "I'll show him." He was fit enough.

"Zo!" Harry wheezed out as the little fairy practically plowed him over and held him in a death grip.

"Not that it isn't brilliant to see you, but why are you here?" Harry asked, shooting a confused look over her shoulder at the twins. The little fairy flounced backwards to stand between the twins.

Their magic almost immediately reached out to her. Their cores ebbed and flew around them as one; their bond was strong and whole. He saw the devotion on his brothers' faces, they loved Zoreah, completely. Harry felt a pang of sadness; his brothers were his confidants for as long as he had known them. Now, he couldn't expect them to keep anything from their mate, loving her a deeply as the obviously did. Soon, Zoreah would know that it was he who was responsible for the death of her mother and Landon and her exile.

"Good to see you, Harrikins," Fred said, searching the younger wizard's face. "What's wrong? Your letter said it was urgent."

"Voldemort found out Severus was a spy, he tried to kill him through his mark," Harry said, ignoring his brothers sharp gasps, "So I removed it." Forge chuckled silently, of course his little brother would do the impossible and act nonchalant about it.

"Oi!" Draco cried, from the doorway, "Weasley knew Severus was on our side before I did?"

Harry chuckled, "Draco, I doubt he knows you're on our side. It wouldn't have been safe to tell you." He turned to his brothers, emerald eyes flashing dangerously, voice deadly quiet. "When were you going to tell me you mated?"

x.X.x.X.

Draco couldn't look his mother in the eye as he hugged her goodbye; everyone but she was flooing back to the Head Boy/Girl rooms. He couldn't look Neville in the eye either. He knew his fairy had acknowledged the Gryffindor as a mate, but he still hadn't fully come to terms with it. And then he'd offered to show Landon to the bloody kitchen. It wasn't like he meant for it to happen.

He'd been trying to avoid the older Weasleys, not sure how they'd react to him. He'd been a right git in the past. And yes, perhaps the rugged fairy, that was very obviously related to Potter, was quite fit. He hadn't planned on doing anything about it. But the sugar had been on the top shelf and he'd had to stretch to reach it, even on the tips of his toes. The trousers had slid lower, and the t shirt had rode up, exposing a strip of skin.

The fairy's strong, muscled body had pressed against his backside, big, tanned hand closing over the very thing he was trying to reach. He turned around to find himself trapped against the counter, eyes level with grinning lips. He blinked up owlishly, as he was engulfed in the scent of earth and pine, the scent of his mate. The smirking lips captured his own. Big, strong hands gripped his hips, holding them together. Draco groaned when the fairy slipped a leg between his own, hard muscled thigh pressing against his throbbing member.

Landon growled, "You smell like him." He pulled Draco closer with fistfuls of Neville's shirt. Draco moaned when Landon shifted, his large cock pressed against Draco's hip. The large fairy moved his kisses down his jaw and left a trail of love bites along his throat, nuzzling the hollow of his throat. Draco bucked into the fairy ravishing him, gasping when his prick was freed from their denim prison. Draco found himself hefted onto the counter, legs around Landon's waist. His hands reached blindly above him, grasping the cabinet knobs for support.

Landon growled a string of Latin into the hollow of his throat, hand becoming slick with lube. He took his mate's weeping cock, pumping him in time with his racing heart. Draco stiffened, cumming hard in his mate's hand, his wings fluttering rapidly. Landon groaned, sinking his fangs into his mate's flesh where his shoulder met his throat, his own orgasm ripping through him at the taste of his mate's magic. He could feel it in his fangs, mother magic tying them together, recognizing their bond.

Draco whimpered as his mate released his overly sensitive member. He felt the older fairy lick at the last mark he left on Draco's skin, magic tingling along its surface, shooting shocks of pleasure through him. Landon got them straightened out with a cleaning charm and tucked Draco's softening member back in his trousers. He pulled the little fairy into his arms and held him against his chest as long as he dared.

Draco wasn't stupid, he knew the fairy has marked him. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at the fairy with forest green eyes; the mark held a link to Landon's magic and it felt bloody good. He now had not only one, but two mates who cared for him. He just didn't know how Neville would take it. It was one thing to accept that one was a creature, it was another thing entirely to accept that you had two creatures for mates.

x.X.x.X.

Harry allowed 'Mione to drag him to Luna's and her bedroom; he'd promised her an explanation. Luna warded to door before crawling into his lap, where he sat against the headboard.

"Hey, little moon," he said, hugging the seer. He felt bad, he'd been neglecting his sisters with all that had been going on. 'Mione sat on the bed next to him, Luna's feet draped over her lap.

"Alright," Hermione said softly, laying her head on his shoulder. Her brother clearly had something big to tell her. He was Harry, he always had something big to tell her, "talk."

"What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" He asked after a moment. He told her everything that had happened in the Chamber; Severus would be his only mate. He told her about going to speak with Severus and how Voldemort had tried and failed to kill him. Hermione was barely fazed that Harry'd managed to removed his mate's dark mark. "Fred and George found their mate," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Zoreah?" Hermione asked, think back to the way the twins had steadied the fairy as she tumbled from the floo. Harry nodded.

"She's my sister," Harry said in a whisper, "by blood on my Father's side. Their mother wasn't Le Fey's mate so they were exiled from society when my mother was found to be his true mate. Their mother was killed."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said with a sigh, pulling the little dragon into her arms. "Do they know?"

"Gred and Forge do," he said, "They'll know soon enough, if they don't already."

"It'll be alright, Harry, Luna said playing with a strand of his hair.

"Harry Sirs," Winky said, popping into their room, "Master Severus is being awake ."

"Thank you, Winky," Harry said, climbing from the bed. "Take me to him?"

Severus woke, the bed beside him empty and cold. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and pulled himself to his feet. The door cracked open, Severus' wand flying into his hand instinctively. Harry slipped into the room, shutting it behind him quickly. He relaxed, knowing Harry was the only one his his wards would allow in. "Morning," Harry said, smiling softly.

"Good morning," Severus said, looking unsure of himself for the first time since Harry had met him. Harry flitted forward, kissing his mate lightly, grin blooming on his face as he pulled away. The corners of Severus' lips twitched into a small smile. He put his wand away and held his mate in his arms.


	20. Fly

AN I don't own Harry Potter. I have a few different directions I might go with this from here; give me a milestone/scene/prompt you want to see and I'll try to fit as many as possible in. I hope no one was too attached to human Neville...

Harry apparated back to his siblings, leaving Severus with his potions. I'm the close quarters of the common room he smelt a new mating bond, his eyes flit between the two fairies and he chuckled. That was going to end interestingly. Luna winked at him from across the room, dancing away from Mione's side to tend to the fire.

"How is he?" Draco asked, rushing over to stand before him.

Harry smirked, "He's fine, Draco. He's brewing in his private lab. I'm sure Neville could show you there." He'd shown Nev, Luna, and Mione the entrances to Severus' personal chambers incase of emergency.

Draco spun on an unsuspecting Neville, "Why do you know where Sev's private chambers are?"

Neville shrugged, "Harry showed us in case he was ever gone too long."

Draco huffed, taking Neville by the hand and marching him from the common room, "Come on, then. I need to have a talk with my godfather."

"Severus!" Draco snapped, bursting through the door. The potions master jumped, cursing as he dropped the bat wings and vial of blood too early. The cauldron hissed and bubbled a violent orange.

"Oops," he whispered, cringing as the unknown potion exploded, filling expecting to be covered in the gunk. Instead his was thrown against a wall, pressed between it and a firm, muscled chest. Thick arms caged him in, warm hands wrapped around his shoulders and his head was tucked under someone's chin. His magic buzzed happily and he found his senses filled with the earthy scent of his mate. "Neville?" He asked softly.

Neville took a step back, holding him at arm's length. Worried chocolate brown eyes searched his face. "Draco, are you alright?" He nodded, pulling a chunk of the seemingly harmless potion from a strand of Neville's hair.

"It's not on me," Draco said as Neville pulled him into a hug, "It didn't touch me."

"Good," Neville said smiling softly. He kissed Draco's brow before fainting backwards into the splatter of potion.

"Draco, don't move," ordered a stern, velvet voice from the other side of the unconscious Gryffindor. Snape ran a flask along the edge of the floor, collecting the potion; he banished the rest of it. Severus transfigured a lounge out of the second potions table and levitated Neville onto it. "Winky?" The little elf appeared with a pop. "Get Harry, tell him his... brother is injured."

"Nev?" Harry gasped as soon as he landed, house elves were the best travel by far, but his head still spun. "What happened?" He barely spared the others a glance rushing to the unconscious wizard's side.

"Experimental potion," Severus answered quietly from where he was analyzing the potion sample, "It was meant to be a safe way to suppress creature attributes, but I fear with the way the final ingredients were added it has done the exact opposite. Mr Longbottom will most likely find himself more than a wizard when he wakes."

"Wizards don't just turn into creatures," Draco said, with a curious tilt of the head, "It has to be in one's blood for generations in order for such a weak dose of potion to affect one so strongly."

Harry turned to Draco with a small grin, "Hasn't he told you? Neville's heir Hufflepuff." Harry was able to apparate himself and Neville to his head boy rooms, Luna waiting for him upon his return. Draco had stayed behind to have his talk with Severus.

"Don't worry Harry," Luna murmured dreamily, eyes seeing something different entirely, "I'll look after him." Zoreah and the twins were on their way out as they had shops to run in the morning. Landon and Hermione were sprawled out on the floor, trying to mesh old runic tattoos with newer, muggle machinery and technique. They seemed to have come to terms with one another, bonding over knowledge of practical magic application.

Harry mumbled something about going for a walk before slipping from their rooms. He sat on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower, releasing his features. The wind picked up ruffling his feathers. He felt the magic of the castle grounds dancing in the wind. This was what he'd needed. Hogwarts wouldn't let him fall.

Harry climbed to the top rung of the rail. He flapped his wing experimentally, feeling the resistance of the wind against them. A particularly strong gust rushed up to meet him and he dove. He flapped his wings as wind whistled past him; if anything this seemed to quicken his descent. It felt like diving on his broom.

With that thought his wings shifted in the air. He felt a gust catch and he propelled his skyward. He thought only of flying, slowly feeling along his wings with his magic memorizing the way the moved naturally. He tried to replicate it, faltering more often than he succeed. He did, however, manage to get himself back to the tower. He folded his wings back into his back. Now that he could fly it was time to contact the Goblins; his training had become incomplete.

x.X.x.X.

"Hermione," Luna called, voice ghosting through the charms on Harry's walls. "I need to borrow Landon for a moment." The large, dark winged fairy found himself being prodded into Harry's room by the young, brilliant witch.

"Go on then," Hermione said, shooting him away with her quill. "Go see what you're needed for." He walked in to find the small, blonde blood fairy perched on a thrashing, newly turned vampire's chest.

"He's your second," Luna cooed airly, stroking Neville's gleaming hair. The honey brown locks had grown in thick and shiny. He chest had broadened further, adolescent features had sharpened and matured, and his hands, currently buried in the sheets, had grown claws at each fingertip. Neville's mouth was thrown open in a silent roar, two top fangs glinting in the dying light, "He needs to feed from his mates."

Landon's feet moved forward of their own accord, his hand coming to rest on his writhing mate's cheek. "I'm here," he murmured gruffly. Luna slipped from the bed as her fellow vampire stilled beneath her. She kissed to boys cheeks, making sure to lock and ward the door on her way out.

"Mate," Neville growled, springing from the bed. His eyes were crimson and would not return to their usual color without feeding. Neville stalked forward, catching his mate. He wrapped one arm around the fairy's waist, using his other to pull Landon's lips to his own. Landon shivered as the sharp sting of talons slid across the back of his head.

Neville's lips moved down his neck, barbed tongue both stinging and soothing the column of exposed flesh. He nuzzled the fluttering pulse point before sinking in his fangs. Landon moaned, already semi hard cock stiffening to the point of pain as the vampires afrodisiac flooded his bloodstream.

Neville growled against his throat as he sucked, rutting against the larger male. Landon freed their throbbing cocks, ridding them of clothing on the lower half. Without pulling away Neville ripped away their shirts and knocked his mate onto the bed. He licked the feed site closed and slipped between his mate's legs.

The vampire wasted no time slicking a finger with blood tainted silva and working it into Landon's tight pucker. His free hand stroked his mate's cock; he slid in a second lubricated finger, working open his mate's passage. His mouth drifted to the pulsing artery on the inside of his mate's tight. He trailed kisses along the inside of Landon's thigh, occasionally giving his weeping member a lick. Landon whimpered as he added a third finger; his mouth latched over the artery, fangs piercing the flesh.

Landon groaned and bucked, but magically could not achieve release until his mate did. Neville sealed up the wound after stretching him with four fingers. He crawled up his mate's body, stopping to lick at a pebbled nipple. Landon moaned at the emptiness inside him, shuddering helplessly with a dry orgasm as Neville bit his nipple hard enough to administer more lust, but not to break skin. Neville grinned wickedly, holding his mate's bucking hips firmly to the bed, white his talons played with the nubs of abused flesh. His mouth, drenched in aphrodisiacs saliva kissed the stinging lines.

Neville swallowed him mate's ragged breath, hands braced on either side of the larger wizard. His cock head teased Landon's stretched pucker. Neville pulled away to lick at the healing bite on Landon's neck as he plunged his cock deep inside his mate.

Landon wouldn't last much longer; his mate's mouth was liquid lust. His cock slammed his prostate with every thrust. He wrapped his legs around Neville's waist, rutting against him eagerly. With a growl, Neville buried his fangs in the first bite and shot his load up his mate's ass. Landon moaned as he was finally allowed release, coming harder than he ever had.

Behind them the distinct shader ingredients of wards was hear. Neville pulled from his mate, still hard, and crouched protectively over him. When he scented the lithe figure standing in the doorway he lept from the bed to capture their lips in a burning kiss. Neville swept him to their bed, letting out a low growl of, "Mate."

x.X.x.X.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist, "Guess what I just did?"

"What have you done?" Severus asked dryly, a hint of smile in his voice.

Harry chuckled, "Oi! I don't get into that much trouble." Just as welll, nothing, even his mate's sarcastic teasing could ruin his mood. "I went flying!"

Severus turned to face his mate, "That's not an unusual pastime for you, Harry." Harry grinned, hand moving to rest at the nape of his mate's neck. He stood on his tiptoes and pulled Severus' head down so their lips were inches away.

"Without my broom," he whispered excitedly, before claiming his mate's lips in a sweet, playful kiss.

"Is that so?" Severus purred, sliding his hands to cup his mate's pert ass.

"Mmm hum," Harry mumbled into their kiss before deepening it. He felt Severus smile against his lips as Harry apparated them to Severus' bed.


	21. Forever

AN I don't own Harry Potter. Honestly, I have no idea where this story is going. Any semblance of a plot I had was obliterated by this chapter, but the characters weren't having anything else. Oh, well. Any suggestions are welcome. Your follows, favorites and reviews mean the world! Enjoy.

Harry landed straddling his mate. His hands sought out Severus' wrists, pinning him to the bed. Severus chuckled low and sensual, arching his back and rolling his hips, their aching cocks rubbing together. Silky ribbons slithered from the headboard to bond Severus' wrists. Harry growled, ripping his mate's shirt away, buttons clattering to the floor. He moved down Severus body, nipping at his sensitive nipples. Harry mouthed the cloth covered bulge and tore at the fastening with his teeth.

Hot breath ghosted over the throbbing member as it sprang free. Harry held Severus' hips steady as he licked at the shaft of his engorged cock. He took the weeping head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit. Severus moaned as he was swallowed to the root. Harry chuckled around the cock down his throat, sending shock waves of pleasure through Severus' system.

Harry held a finger against the seam of his mate's lips. "Suck." Severus sucked the digit into his mouth, holding his mate's lustful emerald eyes. Harry released his mate's cock, rising above him so he was on his knees. He took the saliva coated finger from his mate and circled his own tight pucker. Harry smirked as he breached himself with the lubed finger. He added another, using his free hand to leisurely stroke his mate's cock.

"Are you quite finished," Severus snarled as Harry stretched himself with a third finger. Harry groaned as his mate slipped free of the silk and flipped their positions. Severus covered Harry's body with his own, bracing his arms on either side of his younger mate's head. He kissed his mate deep and slow, wrapping potion stained fingers around his mate's weeping cock. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Harry hissed, bucking eagerly beneath Severus. "Want you in me. Now," he growled.

Severus entered him slowly, waiting for his mate to adjust to his girth. He pressed forward after a moment, groaning at the feel of Harry tight virgin hole. "Move," Harry snarled, snapping his hips in an effort to fuck himself on his Severus' cock.

Severus growled and pushed back. His massive black wings flapped with every thrust. Harry surged up to meet his mate, tangling his hands in long dark locks and yanking Severus' mouth to his. Fangs scraped together, their kiss rough and messy. Harry pulled away with swollen lips and smirking eyes.

"Faster," he growled, "I'm close." Harry came first, arching his back and keening, animalistic and instinctual. Severus groaned around the impossibly tighter hole. Harry trembled beneath Severus as the onyx eyed man came deep within him.

Warmth flooded them both as their magical cores intertwined and in that moment they were one. A ripple of pure magic tore through them and rushed through the castle, filling all its inhabitants with a strange, inexplicable lightning of soul. The pure magic reached the wards; Hogwarts recognizing the magic as her heir, unbeknownst to its origin.

Severus slipped from his mate. He summoned a cloth and wiped their spent cocks. Harry smiled sleepily as Severus scooped him up and turned down the covers. Harry curled up on his mate's chest, wings draping over their nude forms. His head lay over Severus' steadily beating heart as they drifted to sleep.

Two owls sat on the footboard the next morning, a slim figure stood beside them, a sweet smile on her face. Harry carefully detangled himself and slipped from the bed. He took the letters and fed the owls summoned toast. Harry opened the first letter, perched on the foot of the bed, ignoring the woman for now.

"Good Morning, My Prince,

Remember to breathe and let him help you. Join us when you're ready.

All my love,

Your Little Moon." He set Luna's letter aside, grateful for his sister's support in whatever he was about to face. The second letter was nearly as brief,

"Heir Le Fay,

Congratulations on your successful mating. Your presence is requested by the Court Of Fairies. The Royal Guard will be sent to apprehend you if you fail to appear within 24 hours of receiving our summons.

Sincerely,

Chief Warrior, Silverblood."

Harry rose with a sigh. "Hello, Death," he said softly, setting the letters on the wardrobe.

"Good Morning, dear one," The woman murmured softly, not wanting to wake Severus. "I offer my congratulations on your successful bonding and immortality to your mate."

"It's his choice," Harry whispered, emerald eyes tracing the lines of his mate's face, tence, even in sleep.

"Of course, Harry, Love," Death agreed, a soft smile lighting up her ghostly, beautiful face. "We shall speak when he wakes."

Harry nodded, moving to the attached ensuite, gasping at his reflection in the mirror. Still in his dragon halfling form, silvery vines twisted along his brow. His teeth had all sharpened a bit and his fangs had thinned and lengthened. A ring of forest green vines twisted around his left ring finger. When he changed into his most human form the ring and teeth would remain, while the crown on his brow would look like a brand or a scar.

"Immortality," A darn, silky voice murmured from the doorway. Severus came up behind him, long, calloused hands settling on his hips, "Death has just offered me immortality, Harry. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"It's your choice," Harry said softly, "I have... feelings for you, but I understand if this is just a mateship of necessity for you. It's not as if you can be with anyone else."

"You would want me then?" Severus asked, arms sliding around Harry's bare waist, "to take the offer of immortality?"

"Yes," Harry said softly, meeting the reflection of Severus onyx orbs in the mirror, "I want you by my side." His eyes widened as he traced the newly formed patterns in his mate's skin. The silver scars that had marred Severus' scales were replaced with the same forest green vines of Harry's ring. The silver had shattered, reforming into thorns. "Forever."

x.X.x.X.

Draco found himself sprawled across the bed next to Landon. Neville loomed over him, kissing him desperately. "Draco, " he panted, "need you." His crimson seemed to flicker brown for a moment. "Landon, help," Neville whimpered and in half a second the fairy had Neville pinned on the bed beneath him.

"He needs to feed from both of us, Draco," Landon explained, voice deep and gravely. Neville clutched him desperately, nose buried in the crook of his neck, "in order to control his bloodlust. The act is innately sexual, but we won't go any farther than you wish." He dropped his head to kiss the hostile vampire beneath him. The dark winged fairy straddled the Gryffindor, arms caging him in. "Come here, Draco," he grumbled huskily. He pulled the lithe Slytherin into his arms, kissing him deeply before Draco moved to straddle Neville as well. Draco fell forward, bracing his hands on either side of the vampire's head.

Neville snarled impatiently, one hand tangling in long blonde hair, the other arm wrapping around Draco's waist. The vampire purred at the feel of his mate stretched out against him. He bucked with eager hips and trailed kisses from the corner of his mate's pretty, pink lips down the alabaster flesh of his throat. Fangs nipped lightly, warm wet tongue flickering along a pulse point.

Landon's large hands slid along their flank, one sliding around Draco's hip to grasp his straining member. "May I?" his deep voice questioned, fingertips caressing the line of skin between tshirt and trousers. Draco could feel Landon's throbbing member in the cleft of his ass while Neville's sporadic bucking rubbed his hard member. The lithe fairy moaned under the attention of his mates.

"Yes," he gasped, arching into his mate's hold. Magic tingled over his skin as the dark winged fairy magiced away his clothes. Neville's hands moved to take firm hold of his hips while Landon's large hand wrapped around his cock.

Neville's fangs sunk into the mating mark Landon had already left and endorphins flooded his system. He came harder than he ever had, writhing between his two larger mate's. Landon barely managed not to collapse on the lithe fairy as an echo of Draco's orgasm tore through him. Neville came with a growl, sucking deeply from the mating mark.

Landon rolled off them, pulling Draco with him. The blonde lay on his chest, allowing Neville to clean them. The vampire pulled covers over his sleepy mates and curled up against them. He didn't need to sleep but he could if he so chose. For now he was content to watch over them as they slept.

x.X.x.X.

Luna's eyes were strangely clear, her face cool and calculating. She lay her weapons in Harry's waiting hands and walked to the center of the room. In the most vulnerable position she could be, she dropped to her knees before the goblin king.

"I offer my friendship and allegiance to your nation," Luna said, her voice more monotone than Harry had heard in awhile. "If my Lord shall permit it."

"Your will is your own," Harry spoke from the doorway where he and Severus stood, armed with his little sister's weapons. Sephtis shifted anxiously, the thestral'd been staying with Mione and Luna while Harry was with Severus. He had grown quite protective of the witches.

"The Goblin Nation accepts your allegiance, blood fairy," intoned the King Goblin, old, ritualistic magic crackling in the chamber, "May your gold flow plentifully and wealth multiply ever more."

Luna rose from her place before the King Goblin, dreamy smile painting her face, "May your enemies blood flow bountifully beneath your feet."

x.X.x.X.

Draco woke to the sound of Neville's frantic snarls as he fended off an attack from four abnormally large fairies. Landon jerked awake beneath him, sending Draco tumbling sideways as he lept from the bed to yank men off Neville's person. Unfortunately, this was what they'd wanted in the first place. With a cold laugh on of the fairies wrapped his arms around Landon and activated a portkey that sent them Merlin knows where. The others snickered cruelly, their own portkeys activated automatically with the use of the first.

"Landon!" Neville gasped, stumbling where he stood, his hands flying out to the place his mate stood moments ago. He turned to his submissive, wide eyes and shaking one the bed. He pulled a shirt over the listless little fairies head and worked him into a pair of Harry's combat trousers before scooping him up. He tucked Landon's wand in his second holster. "Come on, Draco. We need to get to Zoreah and the twins." He sent a patronus warning them to be at the ready. Using the floo in the common room they arrived at the twins shop. "Fred! George?" Panic flooded his senses as both he and his little mate were caught with stunners stepping from the green flames.

"Neville?" Forge called, poking his head around the corner and the vampire felt the spell release its hold. "Sorry about that," said the other twin, with the decency to look sheepish. The twins were in their full creature forms, hovering protectively around their mate.

When they came for Zoreah, they were ready. They fought brilliantly together, but it wasn't a battle as much as a game of keep away. Zoreah's capture was inevitable, the chances of the Weasley Twins or Neville being harmed rising exponentially by the second. Draco made a choice, stepping around the closest fairies spell, tackling him like a muggle in primary school and activating to portkey himself. His bold move gave him a chance to stun the fairies before they could report that anything was amiss.

"Dobby," Draco called, desperately hoping the little elf would answer his call, "I need you help."

"Yous being in needing Dobby's help?" A confused little voice asked as the elf popped before Draco, "I's not being made help Little Fairy any longer. I's helping The Great Harry Potter."

"Could you settle for Potter's big brother?"

They found Landon in the dungeons, Luna, Harry and Severus having been retrieved by the excitable little elf. Rune marked cells lined the walls; prisoners lay emancipated and forgotten on the dirt floor. The scent of blood permeated the room, a tiny fairy lay sobbing on a cot. Another fairy with lank, black hair and drooping, black wings was cuffed the the ceiling by his hands, toes barely brushing the ground. "Landon," Draco breathed, rushing forward to free him. The silver bars grew molten beneath his hands and an invisible force shoved him away.

"'Co," Landon gasped, lifting his head to search out his mate's voice. The cuffs were serrated and blood flowed down his wrists, coating his arms and matting his hair. It gathered on the tips of his eyelashes and slid down his face like tears.

Draco turned to find an emotionless Potter a few yards away, palms pressed against the invisible barrier. "They're killing him, Potter," he hissed harshly, unaware of the tears streaming down his face. Piercing emerald eyes shot to meet him, an ancient looking scythe materializing in his hands.

"They wouldn't dare," Harry snarled, ripping through the ward like they were parchment, the bars giving way like tinfoil. He sliced through the cuffs, Severus and Draco catching the dark haired fairy before he could crumple to the ground.

"Harry," Luna called from her place before the cell of the child, "her too." The little thing seemed not to notice as the bars of her cage were ripped away. "Stop that now," Luna trilled, "No more hiding."

The tiny little fairy stood, her chocolate ringlets bouncing about her heart shaped face, rosy cheeks free of tears. She was beautiful and delicate, upturned nose, thin, sharp fangs over pouty lip, and deep, blood red wings. Her eyes were the colour of silver, pure and gleaming. She couldn't have been any older than three.

"Yes, Mummy," the little thing said with a pout, scampering over to Luna's side. "Up," she demanded, holding out her arms, giggling when Luna swung the little fairy onto her back.

The Guard finally appeared. Harry unconsciously shifted so he was half in front of Luna, the little witch not all together there as she searched the new fairies for threats. Dressed in tight, dynamic tunics and bright, flashy armour, they stood solemnly behind a dark fairy cloaked in pure white.

"Heir Le Fay," the fairy said in greeting, his voice a sensual purr. The dark skinned fairy with long, silvered plaits sauntered forward and took Harry by the hand, kissing his palm lightly. "Silverblood, at your service," he murmured suggestively.

Severus growled low in his throat, wings shuddering with the urge to throw the man from his mate. Luna's surprisingly calming hand closed around the scales of Severus' forearm, holding him steady with an inhumane strength. Severus was still helping his godson support his mate and Luna had her newfound daughter on her back.

"He's just teasing," she cooed lightly, drawing the attention of the Royal Guard. Low murmurs of "Blood Fairies" rang throughout the Guard.

With a wild little giggle her daughter leapt from her back, ringlets flying, fangs bared. Luna prowled forward after her, smirking as the typically stoic Guard flinched back. They were right to fear her, pricks, imprisoning her baby just because she was a blood fairy. Fairy royals were worse than purebloods, an entirely different brand of evil. In the end she scooped up her feisty little daughter, it wouldn't do for her to get herself killed before she could meet 'Mione. "I believe we have a meeting with your king," she said, voice soft and dangerous.

Kealen Le Fay sat detached from his subjects, upon a lavish throne. Even seated he was taller than one had any right to be, shoulders broad, bulging with muscle. His robes were the colour of new leaves, his large electric wings illuminating alabaster skin and fine silk detailing. Silky ice blue locks were twisted into an intricate knot at the nape of his neck, loose tendrils escaping to hover about his shoulders. His features were strong and intense, a crown of twisting vines seared along his brow, Colourless eyes swept over them, cold and vacant.

"I extend my congratulations on your successful mating, my heir," Le Fay finally spoke, voice cold and deliberate.

"You kidnapped Landon," Harry growled, "and left him chained up in the dungeon."

"A necessity, I'm afraid," Le Fay dismissed basely, "We knew he would bring you to us."

"And what was so bloody urgent that you went to such extremes?" Harry asked lowly.

An icy smile overtook Le Fay's face, "By our ancient law your mating has allowed you to ascend the throne."

Harry paled, ignoring Draco's startled gasp. There was only one thing that triggered an immediate coronation. Harry felt like he was floating, completely detached as he ignored the buzz of Draco's shell shocked rambling, the whispers of Severus' concerned questions, and the weight of Luna's perceptive gaze. "Congratulations, My Lord," Le Fay called, a wicked smirk twisting his face.

"Dobby," Harry called, in the midst of it all, voice deceptively calm. "Go gather 'Mione, tell her to bring everything." He could feel it now. Now that he knew what he was looking for. His magic was wrong. Unevenly distributed, nearly all of it wrapped around his abdomen. New magic filled him, dancing and crackling with his own. His body housed new life. "Hogwarts is no longer safe."


	22. Forsight

Keahi pronounced Kay-ah-hee

Severus ran his wand along Landon's wrist, spells doing nothing to combat the steady flow of blood seeping onto the duvet. The copper tang of blood engulfed the room Harry had designated the hospital wing, crimson stark against creamy bedding. Draco had long abandoned his wand, hands clapped around blood soaked bandages.

"Harry," Draco whispered hysterically as blood oozed between his pale fingers, "he's soaked them through again." Harry glanced up from where he tended to the lacerations marring Landon's back. His wings had been covering the whip lines when they found him in the dungeons, sticking to the wounds like wet paper. An herbal salve seemed to slow the bleeding, but they'd definitely scar.

"There's more beside you," Harry said, voice strangely calm. He spread salve across a particularly nasty line on Landon's shoulder, the pads of his fingers light against the raw, ropey line. Draco's fingers had grown stiff, hands beyond shaking. The bandages tumbled from Landon's wrist with a squelchy plop as Draco turned to grab more.

"Severus!?" he cried in horror as any clotting was undone, fresh blood flooding the duvet.

"Apply fresh bandages, Draco," Severus instructed evenly, but it was Harry who came to his aid. Rough hands closed around his, pressing bandages into his palm.

"Breathe, Draco," the dragon reminded him gently, guiding his hands to wrap around his mate's wrist. Draco's shuddering breath was cut off by a pop of apparition. Hermione stood before them in her disheveled school uniform, shrunken trunk in one hand, a wriggling, mewling Crookshanks in the other.

"Ron found out about Neville," Hermione whispered roughly, "He went to Dumbledore and Dumbledore called the ministry." She paled as she took in the scene before her, desperate gray eyes meeting her gaze, pleading. She couldn't seem to look away, "They found a mix creature blood in his system." Her voice trembled, cranky cat dropped unceremoniously to the floor, "They handed him over to the Department of Mysteries."

Draco's pale bottom lip trembled, peals of hysterical laughter bubbling from his lips. He sunk against the headboard like a deflated balloon, Landon's limp hand still clutched desperately in his own. "Leave," the blonde whispered brokenly, "Just go, Harry, there's nothing you can do." Harry nodded solemnly, moving to usher 'Mione from the room.

"I can put him in a semi permanent coma," Severus said, velvet voice low and cautious, "Ideally, it should persevere him in his current state, but there's no knowing whether or not it will make any difference, with the level of blood he's lost."

"If there's any chance of saving him," Draco answered roughly, "do it." The lithe fairy climbed shakily to his feet, collapsing in a squishy arm chair beside the bed. Severus cast the spell, leaving Landon hovering nearly a meter off the covers, encased in a gentle blue glow. The sheets were stripped and replaced with clean, soft bedding.

Draco shot a forlorn look at his mate, but reluctantly allowed his godfather to lift him into his arms and carry him from the room. The guest room across from the hospital wing was done up in cream and aquamarine, dark woods and silver accents a welcome contrast to the gaudy, Gryffindor colors bathing the public living spaces. Three stacks of luggage had been pushed against one creamy wall, Draco nearly crumbling at the sight of his mate's things. Severus refused to allow him to collapse before them like he wished, instead tucking him beneath the plush comforter.

"Sleep, little dragon," Severus murmured from where he perched on the bed beside him. He swept lank, platinum locks from Draco's watery grey eyes, comforting the wizard in a way he hadn't since Draco was a young boy. His pale bottom lip trembled and he rolled into the fetal position, accepting the slow, rhythmic circles Severus rubbed on his back. "I'll be by your side when you wake." Draco nodded almost frantically, turning to bury his face in Severus's side as sobbed himself asleep.

x.X.x.X

"You really need to speak with Luna," Harry whispered, tugging his sister away from the hospital wing. The dark haired witch looked strangely unsurprised with the scene that greeted her upon opening Luna and her bedroom door at the manor.

A light, "Oh." was all that escaped the brilliant witch as she met silvery, young eyes, so much like her mate's. "You've found her then." It wasn't a question. A flicker of a smile danced across her face at Luna's hesitant nod. "Hello, my love," Hermione murmured dropping to a knee before the tiny fairy, "It's wonderful to have you home at last."

"Hello mummy," the tiny fairy whispered, eyes lighting up as she caught the curly haired witch's scent.

"Blood fairies don't bare their own heirs," Hermione explained almost absent-mindedly, without breaking eye contact with the entrancing little child before her, "Bonds are forged purely by mother magic; the heir of a blood fairy is always another blood fairy. Luna's inheritance should have called to her mother, but her race has been hunted to near extinction." Harry nodded in understanding, perching on the bed beside Luna.

"What's your name, little one?" Harry asked softly, trying to keep the exhaustion in his voice at bay.

"I haven't got one," the little fairy said with a sad little shrug, eyes suddenly very interested on the pattern of the carpet. "I lived in the dungeons. I didn't deserve a name."

"Keahi (kay-ah-hee) Lovegood," 'Hermione chided gently, "Look at me." She lifted her daughter's chin, fingers cupping the trembling little jaw. "You will not be ashamed of who you are. Do you understand me?" The little fairy nodded tightly, eyes watery with foreign emotion. Hermione sighed, pulling the child into her arms. "Breathe, love," she murmured as blood red wings shuddered with Keahi's shaky breath.

Harry's insides squirmed, magic rolling nauseatingly. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, but the meager contents of his stomach threatened to reappear. He pressed a kiss to Luna's forehead,"The house elf's know where to find me if you need anything."

Sephtis was waiting in the hall. "Severus stayed with Draco?" The thestral nodded, nuzzling Harry's flank. "I'm alright, Sephtis," Harry promised, ignoring his familiar's disbelieving snort. They ended up in the forest, glowing eyes welcoming them home. A shadowy figure emerged from the fog. Sephtis took a protective stance before him, growling lowly in warning. It surprised Harry how much thestral had grown. No longer a foal, he was nearly large enough to pull a carriage. "You can't have him, you know," Harry commented lightly, "He's my brother. I won't just let him die."

"Harry," Death sighed, reaching out to caress the thestral's muzzle. Catching his eye she said no more, merely joining him in silence. The forest grew still as the emerald eyed dragon walked hand in hand with death.

Harry wandered through the night, returning to the manor with the rising of the sun. Severus was asleep at Draco's side, still half sat up, wings and neck lolling at uncomfortable looking angles. Harry desperately wanted to climb into his arms, but he wouldn't risk waking them. And Draco looked so bloody devastated, even in sleep. He needed his family more than Harry did. He propped a pillow around Severus's neck to keep his head mostly upright and conjured a light blanket, tucking it around his shoulders.

"Sleep well, Sev," Harry whispered, brushing a lock of hair from his mate's face. He made his way to his sister's room, Death disappearing without a word. He would be concerned for Landon, but he could no longer feel her within the wards.

"Good Morning, My Lord," A dreamy voice murmured from the dark hall beside him, a small, pale hand interlacing with his own, warming the chill left by Death.

"I'm not yet your Lord, Luna," Harry said with a fiery little twinge warping his words. The fairies were the reason his brother's- even if Landon didn't feel the same way, Harry's dragon had accepted him as family- life was in danger.

"You are," Luna argued gently, shooting in a meaningful look at his stomach.

"I'm not quite sure whether or not Severus knows," Harry admitted, arm automatically curling protectively around his stomach. Luna had no answer; there were some things that simply could not be seen. She gave his hand a light squeeze as they pulled open the door.

Harry smiled fondly at the sight that greeted them. Hermione's cotton covered limbs were sprawled across the queen sized bed. Her curls had sprung wildly in every direction, Keahi's tiny fingers tangled in loose tendrils. The little fairy had fallen asleep on her chest, one of Luna's shirts a makeshift nightgown.

The blonde fairy at his side tried to stifle a yawn. "Get some sleep, Luna," Harry said, detangling their fingers when his sister seemed reluctant to leave his side, "It's too early to be morning." He didn't bother asking why she'd been out all night. He'd learned long ago that Luna's mind was not meant to be understood.

"You shouldn't be alone right now, Harry," Luna argued, interrupting him before he could counter, "And a familiar that too many of us can see doesn't count."

"I'll go to Severus," Harry promised, nudging her to the bed.

"You won't," Luna sighed, but kissed his cheek and crawled into bed as he asked. "Go on and get him without me then." She curled around Hermione, arm around their baby.

"Who?" He asked, but his only reply was a gentle snort and a soft snore. Harry aimlessly wandered the halls, ignoring Sephtis's worried nudges. With his dragon pulling him towards his mate he ended up outside Draco's door. He turned around and entered the infirmary instead. The room was silent save his uneven breath and the light thumps of Sephtis's hooves against the thick carpet. "Hey, Landon," he whispered hesitantly.

His hand froze half way between his body and his brother's tangled hair. It fell uselessly to his side. He had no idea how his magic would react to the aura of magic that surrounded him. He took a deep breath before laying his hand flat against the edge of the magic. The life force that pulsed within was weak. If death was to be believed he wouldn't last the morning. He prodded the barrier gently, moving acid green stands to plug the holes. It should hold until he returned. "Kreacher," he called, turned to the elderly house elf when he popped in, "Bring me to The Twins."

Grimmauld was cold. "Bloody hell," he hissed, flailing as he jerked backwards. He'd apparated straight into a snowbank. A light dusting of snow covered the furniture, icicles dangled from the ceiling, and a pond was forming in front of the fire. The stairs were coated in ice; the twins door was nearly snowed in. "Gred!?" he called through the howling wind, "Forge!?"

The door creaked open. The four poster bed was surrounded by a tornado of flurries. Zoreah's magic had gone wild, springing from her like a river to prowl around the room. Everything in the room had frozen over, snow spilling out the window and down the hall.

"Hi, Harry," Zoreah whispered, soft voice filling the wind. A twin sat on either side of her, none of them touched by a fleck of snow. "How are they?"

"Neville's been taken by the Mysteries of Magic," Harry said cautiously, fingers primed to call his scythe.

"I know," she murmured miserably. "Sorry about the snow. It just… happened," the fairy explained helplessly.

"Come here, Harry," One of the twins called lightly. The other held out an arm, parting the curtain of snow. Harry ducked into the eye of the storm, perching on the bed beside Gred. Not long ago he had found his closest, and near only, confidants in the twins. Now his sat beside then in the center of whirling snow, lost and uncertain.

"Where's Severus?" Forge asked, voice tired and rough. Harry noticed then, traces of the twins magic twined with hers. She was subconsciously using them to ground herself. Their cores were exhausted, nearly melded into one with the force of their distress.

"Watching over Draco," Harry said, his voice sounding hollow to his own ears. He tried not to think about the warmth of his mate's arms, how much safer he'd feel with the giant wings cocooning them as they slept. "Luna and Hermione are staying at the manor too. Will you be alright here?"

"Well, I don't see us getting much of anywhere right now," Gred jested weakly, eyeing the snow.

Zoreah smile sheepishly. "Sorry, Harry," she repeated. Harry gathered his magic to a hand, keeping enough of it wrapped around his stomach. He pressed it to the curtain of snow, sending tendrils of light through the storm like lightning. The snow turned a dark, deep violet, falling apart like shattered glass and sinking to the floor. It slithered across the plush rug and climbed up the bed posts. It fell upon them like rain, reabsorbing into Zoreah's pale skin.

Harry answered her shocked gasp with a wry smile, "I need your help."


	23. Forgotten

The halls were full of aurors, but nearly devout of magical citizens. A nervous, primal magic buzzed throughout the Ministry. The twins were cloaked, shadowing Zoreah and Harry as the moved towards the Department of Mysteries. The aurors, far more concerned with the two, slow moving shadowy figures ignored the dark haired siblings almost completely as they slipped into a free lift.

When Gred and Forge joined them moments later the entire ground floor had been rendered unconscious by a pale blue gas. As the lift descended they stripped of their robes revealing dark battle clothes and a set of rucksacks each.

"Here," Fred handed the second bag to Harry, who conjured his scythe with grim determination. Zoreah took her own, dropping her glamor, and drawing her wand. The lift came to a halt. The doors opened.

At some point the Aurors had regained consciousness, flooding the floor and tipping their battle with the Unspeakables. Suddenly, there were ten different spells aimed at Harry instead of the three he'd been dueling.

"Is that all of them, Gorgie?" Fred called out from near the doors.

"Good enough," Zoreah answered, she was closer to the elevators, "They'll have called for reinforcements by now." It was she who slammed the doors closed, jamming them with metal bars as well as warding them. She was the first to draw on the rucksack of balloons, twins not far behind her, bubblegum pink potion exploding from their depths. It clacked like metal, bubbling and expanding around the feet of anything it touched. It crept up the bodies of Aurors, holding them in place. Wings were unfolded, allowing them to rise above the quickly expanding mass.

Harry and his scythe took care of the rest. His dragon roared inside him. Angry, it ripped at some unknown part of him. He could feel it deep within his core, past his mastery of Death, beneath his years of schooling, was the burning urge to be bigger than he was. He tucked that bit away. His final form.

The dragon concentrated on the burning, fire lickng beneath his skin. He called it to his fingertips. Flames lept from his scales. He could feel them, as if they were a part of him, dancing along his scythe. He brought them down on the Unspeakables, those who'd taken his brother.

"Stop," a calm command from a doorway in the arch. And Unspeakable stood stands wand, hands held up in surrender. "You've come for Neville Longbottom, have you not?" At Harry's terse not he stepped forward, slowly, and stepped to the side. "He's no longer a prisoner, Mister Potter." From the shadows stepped none other than Neville, a blank look on his face.

"'Ello, Harry," he said listlessly. The Unspeakable stepped back through the doorway, a smug smirk on his face as he resealed the door.

"Neville," Harry called, trusting Fred, George and Zoreah to secure the aurors behind them. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine," The blonde answered steadily, "I think I'd like to leave now." He took measured steps, chocolate eyes blank and dull.

"Careful there, mate," Forge called as he approached their invention, still bubbling on the floor.

"Something's wrong," Harry said, dragon still coiled up and fuming just beneath the surface, "He doesn't smell right."

"Harry!" Zoreah called, the metal on the lift shaking.

"Come here," Harry called, flying over to stop the mechanical steps of the other Gryffindor. He pulled Neville into his arms, the twins and Zoreah wrapped themselves around him. And with a pop of apparition they were gone.

"Neville!" Draco cried, scrambling from the armchair at Landon's bedside to launch himself at his mate. He ended up tangled in Harry's embrace, the other Gryffindor flinching and stiffening where he was trapped between them.

"Er, hello, Malfoy," Neville muttered. A stifled whimper slipped from Draco's lips; he stumbled backwards. "Harry, where are we?"

"Harry?" Draco echoed, hands blindly shooting out behind him to grasp footboard. Topaz wings stilled their frantic flutter as they flashed between Landon and Neville. "What happened?"

"We fought our way in," Harry explained, gesturing to the twins and Zo, who'd taken their place at Landon's bedside, "An unspeakable just… gave him up."

"Unspeakable?" Neville questioned, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Neville, what's the last thing you remember?" Harry asked,a sinking feeling pooling in his gut.

"Boarding the train…" He answered carefully, sensing that he'd missed something important.

Draco shook his head, a peal of hysteric laughter bubbling from his lips, "Merlin, I've lost them both." He jerked away from Harry's outstretched hands. "They're Right. Here. But they're both gone." He shook his head, stumbling back to his armchair.

"We'll stay with him," Zoreah said, lifting her head from Gred's shoulder, "We're not needed at the shops until morning."

'Where's Severus?' Harry asked Sephtis, running a hand through his familiar's mane. He needed his mate to take a look at Neville's mind. The thestral had remained at the foot of Landon's bed, looking after him while the others were away.

'You were gone when he woke. He was worried,' Sephtis answered, nudging his wizard's chest with his snout.

'He's in the lab?' Harry asked with a sigh, knowing that's where Severus would be if he felt the need to immerse himself in his potions. Sephtis answered in the affirmative, nuzzling Harry reassuringly.

Severus was bent over a bubbling cauldron, wings tucked against his back, hair full length in a long braid down his spine. His scales eliminated the need for protective robes, resilient to many of the more harmful ingredients. Harry knew better than to interrupt him while he was actively adding ingredients. "Sev," he called when the man had left the potion to simmer.

"Harry," the older dragon practically growled. Severus was on him in an instant, crushing Harry against his chest. He'd forgotten how much strain distance could but on their bond. And how much harder it was on Severus. His dragon purred, content in a way he hadn't realized he'd been missing. It took him only a moment to realize he was purring out loud again. Brilliant.

He brought a hand to cup his mate's jaw, tipped his head back and guided their lips together. I'm sorry I wasn't here this morning. Instead he drew back and murmured between their lips, "I need your help."

"Sit, Nev- Longbottom," Severus instructed evenly, unsure how to proceed around the Gryffindor. Harry's brother. His godson's mate. Severus had grown close with all of his mate's family in the past couple of days, a surreal experience after spending a majority of his life alone.

"It'll be alright, Nev," Harry promised from where he was perched beside him. They were in the suite across from the hospital wing, settled on a pair of parallel couches. He'd taken everyone's creature inheritances just as well as the first time, growing up in the wizarding world. Harry's newfound siblings and the consequential mateships had been a bit more difficult to wrap his mind around.

"Draco Malfoy, Harry?" Neville questioned in mild astonishment, "And your long lost brother?" He shook his head, pink tingeing his cheeks. "Both of them? With me?"

"Yes, Neville," Harry answered with a chuckle.

Severus jerked back while Neville collapsed with a ragged gasp. "His mind is fractured," the Slytherin explained, fingertips rubbing his temples. "It's not something any occluding can fix."

"You did," A light voice admonished from the doorway, "You went and got him without me." Luna flitted from the shadows, Keahi skipping beside her. Hermione followed at a more sated pace, dark circles had bloomed beneath her eyes. She dropped a kiss on his brow, pulling Harry's shoulders into a one armed hug. She sat across from Neville, beside Severus.

"Uncle Neville!" The little girl cried in surprise, at his side unnaturally quick. She stood on the couch between him and Harry, throwing her arms around his neck. She gasped when her little nose brushed his neck. She brought a hand up to either side of his face, brow crinkling. "You're sick," she accused, "You're not supposed to be sick." She turned to Harry. "Harry, fix him."

"It's not that simple, My love," Hermione sighed, opening her arms for the little fairy.

"Why not, Mummy?" she asked, wide silver eyes filled with confusion. The witch sighed, trying to explain something none of them understood to the little girl tucked beneath her chin.

"Have you tried the Goblins, Harry?" Luna asked, eyes clouding, gaze fixed on something beyond them. "Ironblood taught you to destroy horcruxes."

"Shite," Harry hissed. Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts with a potential horcrux, Ravenclaw's diadem, he hadn't gotten a chance to grab it between the chaos of Landon and Neville. He didn't trust the senile bastard as far as he could throw him, there was no doubt that hunting the remaining horcruxes would be up to Harry. Not that he needed the old man to destroy them, with his scythe. "The Diadem, it's still at Hogwarts." His eyes shot between Neville and the door.

It was Hermione who spoke next, "We think it's in the Room of Requirement?" At Harry's nod she steeled. "I can get it, they won't have noticed I'm gone and I'm the only one without a creature inheritance. We have that Basilisk venom stored away. That should take care of it."

"Basilisk venom?" Severus asked with an exasperated sigh, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Harry ran a sheepish hand through his hair. "'Mione," Harry called after her, climbing to his feet to join her in the hall. "You don't have to… This is my task. I should go."

"You're not alone anymore, Harry," the witch sighed, "I'm here for you, let me help you."

"If something happens to you," Harry started.

"Harry James Potter," she said, stern mum voice bleeding through. "If can hold my own in a castle full of children."

"She won't be alone." Harry turned to find his mate in his teaching robes, creature form tucked away. "I need to get my things for Hogwarts, anyhow," he silenced any protest, bending to capture Harry's lips.

"Be safe," Harry managed to mumble before they apparated away.

They battled their own horcrux in the vault of Bellatrix Black. King Goblin seemed utterly repulsed by the idea that a wizard would split his soul, let alone seven times. As Hufflepuff's cup was stolen in the first place and they considered Harry a friend, the goblins looked the other way when Harry emerged with a scythe dripping venom and shards of a golden cup.

Ironblood invited them into a room Harry had never visited. The stone walls were carved and jagged. Five low stools were spaced around a raised circle of runes.

"Sit," he instructed Neville gruffly, motioning to the runes. "Hatchling, on a stool." Iron blood took one as well. Three goblins joined them, a healer, a warrior and a record keeper. They joined hands.

The record keeper began to chant, the runes around the edge glowing orange like the burning sun. The room seemed to darken further, walls growing hazy. The healer joined in, lighter and faster. His voice was nearly singing. Jade green light floated from the stones in the center, directly beneath Neville. They light payed no mind to his body, illuminating his skin. The room seemed to develop a pulse, magic ebbing and flowing throughout them all. Iron blood joined then, voice steady and gravelly, pale blue light tracing delicate patterns in the stonework. Almost immediately the warrior growled after him. Light red as blood sizzled like water on a hot stove top, filling in the cracks. The stones around them trembled.

Ironblood met his eyes, tone changing just enough to cue Harry. He reached for his core, just as the goblin had taught him. His eyes fluttered shut of their own accord. In front of him stood a feral vampire, blindly diving forward to attack a set of goblins. Another was crouched in the corner, fingers pressed to the temples of a whimpering wizard child. The fourth goblin sat among a stack of books, seemingly oblivious to the chaos around him.

"Harry," a voice called calmly. Neville as he was then sat before him. Crimson tendrils launched at him, weak bits of ocean blue magic steadily combating them. "A little help?" he asked, gesturing to where the crimson was slowly overtaking the battle, "There trying to kill me. In my own bloody mind." He took a step, scythe poised to slash at the red.

Harry shook his head, focusing his eyes. The whole scene had started to go blurry. He paused, traced the tendrils with his own magic. An animalistic growl exploded from his lips. He vaulted the magic, tackling the boy on the chair. The wizard fought, but it was futile. Over him stood a dragon black as the night, eyes glimmering like emeralds. A great fire was the last thing any of them saw before their world went dark.

When Harry woke it was to a small itch against his hide. He blearily blinked a sleepy eye to find a feral vampire trapped beneath his wing against his flank.

"Mates!" The vampire roared, raking him with his claws. "Bring me to them!" Harry let out a rumbling puff of smoke. It tickled.

"Hatchling," A gravely voice called. The other goblins had left, but Ironblood stood before him, a strange expression on his face. "You found your magical sight this evening. There is nothing more I can teach you." Harry lowered his snout to the ground, studying the fierce goblin as he stroked the scales between his eyes farewell. The next morning a simple wood box had appeared before Ironblood containing a cord threaded through a single onyx scale. It was infused with some of the most potent protective magic the goblin notion had ever seen.

"Auntie Zo," Keahi called stilling suddenly where she sat in Draco's lap. The submissive fairy had refused the comfort of anyone but the child. Thin plaits now held his icy locks away from his face, "Uncle Neville's home." She tied off the plait she's been working on. "They need to be alone," she declared before bounding from the room. Her Hermione Mummy had returned.

Neville dove from Harry's back with a feral cry. He hadn't been able to feel his mates until they crossed the wards. He barely registered Severus passing him or Luna, who slipped her arm through his. He darted through the manor, trusting his nose and the panic that filled his bond.

He crashed through the wooden doors of the infirmary. His mates were alone, his most submissive clearly waiting for him. Some more human part of him screamed to be careful, cataloging the dark circles under Draco's eyes, the droop of his wings, the limp hang of his unkempt hair, and the listlessness of his limbs.

The animal part of him didn't seem to give a fuck. His nose was flooded with the threatening scent of death surrounding his other mate. He lurched towards them, stopped by the iron grip of a lithe little blood fairy. She held him until Draco managed to climb from the chair and cancel the magical coma. He approached his snarling, thrashing mate slowly. Words caught in his throat, whimper slipping out in their place as he replaced Luna's hands with his own. The blood fairy slipped from the room and sealed the door, a fond smile adorning her face.

Neville wrapped Draco in his arms, kissing him fiercely before tucking him under his chin. He lead him over to the bed, fitting him next to Landon. The vampire straddled his larger mate, licking a stripe around each of his wrists. The flesh knit back together while the saliva shot aphrodisiac through a very confused body. He scented the lashes beneath his wings before lifting his mate into his arms and laying him on his back.

He turned to Dravo, crimson eyes flickering chocolate. "Feed," he choked out, prowling forward until he was straddling Draco. His hand cupped his jaw, kissing him deeply before tipping his head back. He proceeded without warning, sinking his fangs into the fairy's frantic fluttering pulse point. Draco moaned, arching up beneath his mate as his body was flooded with arousal.

Neville growled, rolling his hips with an answering hardness. His tongue licked the holes closed, fangs scraping their mating mark. Draco gasped, writhing in too many layers. The vampire brought his own wrist to his lips, fangs ripping a gash instead of neat pricks. He reached over, parting his mate's lips. He pressed his wrist to the fairy's lips.

"Drink," he growled, the larger fairy groaning weakly at the first drop.

"Landon," Draco breathed, hand running along his cheekbone as color slowly bloomed, bring life to his tan skin. The dark haired fairy moaned, drawing a gasping breath as Neville took back his wrist. "Landon," Draco repeated, drawing him into a gentle kiss. He drew back, managing to shed his top and trousers.

"Mmnmm, 'Co," Landon's voice was rough, sleepy sexy. He threaded his fingers through the vampire's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. "Neville," he groaned as the Gryffindor wrapped a hand around his cock, "fuck."

Neville came back to himself a bit with the addition of Draco's blood, scenting his mate's before he proceeded, stripping them of their pants with a rake of his nails. Draco gasped out breathy little moans as Neville stripped then pinned him to the bed. Draco rolled his hips seeking friction, their bare cocks sliding against one another.

Landon rolled onto his side, trailing kisses along Draco's throat. He nipped at their mate mark, sending a stab of arousal straight to his prick. Draco groaned as a large hand curled around both his and Neville's cocks. He turned his head to kiss the dark haired fairy, hands frantic in their exploration of his chest. He had been so fucking destroyed. He needed them so much.

Neville growled, ripping him from his kiss with Landon to plunder the lithe fairy's lips. He realized he'd spoken that last bit allowed. Landon mumbled something in the hollow of his throat, the hand on his cock suddenly heated and slick. The moss eyed fairy latched onto his nipple, biting and pulling. Hard. While his tongue drew little circles on the beaded flesh, Draco gasped. Neville sliding down to nip at the other nipple brought him to the edge. He was so close.

"Draco," Landon commanded, rough. Intense, eyes burning with lust and perhaps something more. His lips were swollen and cracked, Neville's blood dripping from his fangs. Draco's blood. Wet and hot against his chest.

One of Neville's hands reached up to cup his chin. His thumb traced their mating mark in slow, heavy circles. Rough and wide, the other joined Landon's on their cocks. His eyes bore into him, deep and wild. Wicked mouth centimeters from his own.

"Come," he growled, swallowing Draco's breathy gasps with a kiss as he came between their sweat slicked chests.

Hands retreated, Neville leaned over the bed to grab a line of gauze, wiping down his spent cock with an amused grin. Draco melted into the bed, sated and content. Neville pressed a kiss to his forehead before pinning Landon to the bed.

Draco watched with sleepy eyes as Neville took the fairy's hands in his own, pinning them off to the side as he slunk below his hips. Landon's cock was painfully hard, straining against his abs. With a wicked grin the vampire licked a strip from base to slit, tongue swirling around the weeping head. He took it in his mouth, swallowing the precum. Landon groaned, back arching off the bed, but he made no effort to lesson his restraints.

He turned his head, eyes on their submissive as his dominant sucked him off. Draco reached over, lazy hand tweaking his nipples. The other pressed to his lips and he sucked sensually saliva and blood coating pale fingers. They moved down to stroke Neville's cock. The surprised humm of the vampire sending vibrations through his prick. Draco curled closer, forehead pressing against his own. He came shortly after his dominant. Neville growling and moaning as their submissive got him off with nimble fingers.

Draco's smirked, sated eyes glimmering with self satisfaction as he pressed the gauze back into Neville's hands. The vampire cleaned himself and Landon, if his hands were shaking, no one said a thing. He stood, retrieving his trousers from the floor.

"Where 're you going?" Landon mumbled, cracking an eye open, already half asleep.

"Our room," Draco murmured in response, pulling a shirt around his shoulders. "We're in Harry's med wing," he added, unsure how much the fairy actually remembered. He moved to stand, but Neville swept him into his arms instead.

The vampire cleared his throat, nestling Draco against his chest, "Be right back. Stay here."

He caught Landon's eyes for a beat, only moving to unsealed the doors when Landon sunk back into the bed. He peeled back their sheets, pulled the shirt from his submissive, and guided him to his side. He brought the small woven blanket from the foot of their massive bed and propped the door open on his way out.

Landon was mostly asleep when he returned. He checked over the lash scars on the fairy's back, just to be sure they'd healed all the way. He covered his mate with the woven blanket before scooping him up bridal style, messy head of inky hair lulling against his shoulder. He settled Landon in the center, taking the side closest to the door. Draco rolled towards them in his sleep, pale fists tucked against Landon's back, forehead nuzzled behind his shoulder. Neville remained sitting, but Landon's hand found its way to his, head pillowed on his thigh.


End file.
